Cambio
by evi.lxh
Summary: Gender bender de la serie, no de todos los personajes. Espero que les guste c:
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! llegó la historia del gender bender, espero que resulte n-nU **_

_**Amm pondré la lista de quienes SON hombres: Nico, Eli, Honoka, Umi, Rin y Erena (Eren). Eso sería creo, más cosas las pondré al final. Espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Eren- ¿Qué piensas?

-Son buenos –respondió Tsubasa- en especial… el líder

-De seguro solo lo encuentras lindo –se rió Anjuu

-No todos son como tú –hablo otra vez Eren

-Jeje de seguro solo te pusiste celoso Eren-kun –se volvió a reír

-No estoy celoso –dijo molesto

El par siguió discutiendo, mientras la líder seguía estudiando el video, sintió un *TUM*, se volteo y vio como Eren estaba sobre Anjuu haciéndole cosquillas. Soltó un suspiro; _no otra vez. _

* * *

-Uff estoy agotado –habló el líder de µ's

\- Y aún no hemos terminado –le dijo su mejor amigo, Umi

-¿EH? ¿Aún no? –Lo miró horrorizado- pero está demasiado caluroso, no quiero seguiiir

-Nada de peros tenemos que practicar más si queremos ganar –el peliazul lo miró serio

-¡Pero no sirve de nada tanta practica si nos agotamos tanto o nos da insolación! –se quejó

-Escusas –el par se miraban desafiante

-Vamos, vamos, no se peleen –intentó calmar Kotori- Honoka-kun tiene razón

-¿Te pondrás de su lado? –su mirada se suavizo al posarla sobre su mejor amiga

-Bueno creo que tiene razón, hace demasiado calor –lo miró nerviosa- yo también no puedo más

-¡Kotori-chaaan gracias! –Honoka se abalanzó sobre Kotori y la abrazó

Umi solo los miró molesto, se sentía levemente celoso. El pelinaranja lo notó, sonrió maliciosamente, se separó un poco de la peligris e intentó quitarse la playera

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? –dijo el peliazul

-Quitarme la playera –respondió divertido- me dio más calor abrazarla así que si me quito la playera y la abrazo no será tan caluroso

-¡No la abrazaras semi-desnudo!- estalló el arquero- ¡eso es muy indecente!

-No exageres tanto, además no es la primera vez que Kotori-chan me vería sin playera –su sonrisa creció, le encantaba molestar a su mejor amigo, sabía que él estaba enamorado de la peligris pero nunca ha querido admitir sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con él mismo

-¡Eres un…! –Umi se acercó para alejarlos, pero se detuvo al notar algo- espera… ¿qué se supone que significa que no es la primera vez que te verá sin playera?

-Recuerda que nos hemos bañado juntos –se rió Honoka, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo agregó rápidamente- todos juntos, en piscinas, playas, ¿recuerdas? Pasamos las vacaciones los tres siempre, ¡eres un mal pensado!

-N-No lo soy –el peliazul se sonrojó

-Ya es suficiente, dejen de discutir –dijo Kotori sonrojada por las palabras de sus amigos- Honoka-kun no te quites la playera

-¿Y cómo Rin-kun se la quitó y nadie se ha quejado? –dijo inflando sus mejillas, aun que nunca tuvo la intención de quitársela

Kotori y Umi miraron en dirección de Rin, quien estaba parado sobre sus manos, y en efecto estaba sin su playera.

-¡Lo logré! –Rin se paró de manera normal- ¡nuevo record nya!

El pelinaranja se acercó a Hanayo, quien estaba mirando su teléfono, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró por sobre su hombro

-¿Qué haces Kayochin? –preguntó

-R-Rin-kun, felicidades –lo miró sonriendo- ahora logras mantenerte sobre tus manos mucho tiempo

-Gracias –le sonrió ampliamente, se separó un poco y Hanayo notó que su mejor amigo estaba sin la playera… abrazándola

-Ri-Rin-kun deberías ponerte otra vez t—tu playera –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

-Pero hace calor nya –dijo con un tono cansado, luego suspiró- está bien, ya vuelvo

-Gracias jeje –le sonrió, Rin solo sonrió de vuelta y se alejó rápidamente para ocultar su leve enrojecimiento

Hanayo se levantó, fue hacia donde estaban Nico y Maki, discutiendo como siempre.

-¡Al menos yo no soy un enano! –le gritó la pelirroja

-¡No soy enano! –Le gritó de vuelta- además eres más baja que yo

-Solo unos pocos centímetros, además soy mujer, en general las mujeres son más bajas que los hombres –objetó

-Agh, ¿y qué hay de Rin? –el pelinegro habló, en ese momento había llegado Rin

-¿Yo qué? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Es solo unos centímetros más alto que yo, también es bajo

-Jeje pero yo solo tengo 15, aún me falta mucho por crecer nya, en cambio tú—

-No me ayudas –le golpeo en la cabeza

-Que cruel, además no me has pedido ayuda nya –se quejó

-Dejen de discutir –habló una fuerte voz, separando al par

-Gracias por intervenir Eli-kun –le sonrió Hanayo

-No hay problema –le sonrió de vuelta, luego miró a Nico- no deberías hacer tanto escándalo solo porque eres algo bajo

-No me ayuda que lo diga el príncipe de esta escuela –se quejó- eres rubio, alto y tienen buena forma física

-B-Bueno –se sonrojó

-Pero dejando de lado esa apariencia encantadora…–habló Nozomi quién se unió a la conversación, por otro lado Eli se sonrojó y pensó: ¿_piensa que soy encantador? Tal vez tengo una oportunid-_

-…Elicchi es muy torpe –se burló

_-_N-Nozomi no digas eso_ -Ya no importa, solo le gusta jugar conmigo; _soltó un suspiró

-¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado, no deberías exigirte tanto Elicchi –la pelipurpura se acercó y lo miró preocupada

-E-Estoy bien, solo… no es nada -se rió nerviosamente

-Eli es más obvio que Umi –susurró Nico a Maki

-Estoy de acuerdo, aun que… -La pelirroja miró hacia donde estaban el trió de segundo, Umi le gritaba a Honoka mientras que Kotori los trataba de calmar, ella tomó el brazo del peliazul quien se sonrojo y se calló en el acto, Honoka soltaba una gran risa- la verdad creo que están bastante parejos

-Yo me iré –dijo Hanayo

-Oh entonces yo también –habló Rin

-Iré con ustedes –se agregó Maki, tomando sus cosas- nos vemos mañana

El trío se despidió, luego se fueron. Salieron de la escuela hablando de las prácticas y la nueva canción, después de unos minutos se callaron.

-Maki-chan ¿por qué siempre discutes con Nico-kun? –preguntó Hanayo

-Ese idiota es el que discute, solo dice tonterías –respondió

-Pero tú también dices varias tonterías cuando discutes con él –comentó Rin

-N-No es cierto, simplemente discutimos ¿sí? –se sonrojó un poco- no tengo una razón por la cual pasa pero simplemente es así

-Ya veo, pero también se llevan muy bien –comentó Hanayo

-B-Bueno, sí, un poco –La pelirroja pensó un momento- de alguna forma también nos logramos llevar bien

-Suelen salir juntos a practicar ¿no? –Preguntó Rin

-Sí, pero no solo a practicar, a veces salimos porque si

-Ya entiendo nya –dijo sorprendido

-¿Qué cosa Rin-kun? –lo miró Hanayo

-Ellos se gustan nya –Maki lo miró sorprendida y roja, él solo seguía caminando como si lo que dijo no fuese nada nuevo

-¡N-No es así! –le gritó la indignada y muy roja- ¡no me gusta ese idiota!

-¿Segura? –la miró Rin divertido- a mi me parece que sí te gusta mucho Maki-chan

-¡Hanayo ayúdame! –la miró molesta

-Y-Yo creo que Rin-kun está en lo cierto –se rió nerviosa, Maki avanzó hacia ella, pero la castaña solo le sonrió

-Vamos cálmate nya –le sonrió- no es la gran cosa

-Prometemos no decirle a los demás, y mucho menos a Nico-kun –agregó Hanayo

-Q-Que no me gusta –Maki miró a sus dos amigos y suspiró

-Jeje será un secreto nya, hasta que decidas decirle claro –se rió el pelinaranja

Siguieron su camino hablando de otras cosas más, hasta que se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Las de primero se fueron, Nozomi las miró un momento antes de tomar sus cosas también.

-Me tengo que ir, debo hacer algo hoy, nos vemos mañana –se despidió

-Nozomi espera –la llamo Eli- ¿no nos vamos juntos?

-Lo siento Elicchi, pero hoy no –le dio una sonrisa culpable y se fue

-Es solo un día, no te vas a morir –le dijo Nico

-Ya lo sé –suspiró el rubio

-¿Nos vamos nosotros también? –preguntó el pelinegro

-De acuerdo

El par salió del edificio, se quedaron en silencio la mayor parte del camino, Eli parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos y a Nico eso le molestaba

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? –preguntó ya aburrido de la expresión en la cara del otro- dudo que te rechace

-N-no es tan simple, me da miedo –miró al suelo, luego suspiró- ¿qué pasa si arruino nuestra amistad por ser egoísta? Acercarse a Nozomi no es tan fácil como parece

-Creí que había sido ella la que se acercó a ti primero –comento el menor

-Y así fue, por eso no quiero arruinar algo que ella inicio

-Que cobarde eres –se quejó

-Hablas mucho, ¿qué hay de ti? –preguntó un poco molesto

-¿Yo? –lo miró confundido- tal vez siempre Nozomi me moleste y yo a ella, pero no estoy interesado en ella, y sé que ella tampoco en mí, no de esa forma al menos

-No me refería a Nozomi, sino que a Maki –la cara de Nico cambio totalmente, lo que hizo sonreír al rubio

-N-No sé de que hablar –miró en otra dirección

-Seguuro –dijo sarcásticamente- he notado como la miras, eres un pedófilo

-¡hey! Ella solo es dos años menor que yo –lo miró frustrado- además yo no soy mayor de edad así—

Se calló al notar que Eli le había tendido una trampa, se maldijo a sí mismo sonrojado

-¿Y bien? –la sonrisa burlesca de Eli seguía en sus labios

-No es como tú y Nozomi, yo no llevo tanto tiempo siendo su amigo, además la mayor parte del tiempo no sé que piensa –su tono de voz bajó

Ambos suspiraron, se quedaron callados hasta que llegaron donde se separaban, se despidieron, ambos pensando en la conversación previa.

* * *

-¿Cuándo fue que todos se fueron? –miró Honoka a su alrededor

-Ni idea –respondió Umi

Kotori soltó un suspiró, al fin el par había dejado de discutir, más bien era Honoka molestando a Umi, quien se enojaba y le gritaba.

-Deberíamos irnos también –dijo la peligris

-Sí, vámonos –habló el peliazul

El trío tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, el camino fue tranquilo.

-Por cierto mañana no iré a la práctica –recordó Umi- necesito ir al club de arquería

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes –le sonrió la peligris- ¡esfuérzate!

-Sí lo haré –sonrió de vuelta

-Por cierto este fin de semana ¿vamos a salir? –preguntó el líder

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Umi

-Mmm, no importa, solo quiero distraerme jeje –sonrió

-¿Vamos todos o solo los nosotros tres? -preguntó Kotori

-Sí quieren y pueden todos –contestó el pelinaranja

-Supongo que no hay problema –dijo el mayor

-¡Genial!

-¿Umi-kun no tienes que practicar con tú padre? –lo miró la peligris

-No, bueno sí, pero le puedo decir que cambiemos el día

Llegaron al punto donde se separaban, Kotori fue la primera en irse, el par de amigos la vieron irse.

-Eres tan obvio –comentó Honoka

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó

-Pues solo Kotori-chan no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella –sonrió

-Y-Yo no tengo sentí—

-Claro, claro –suspiró, se giró y lo miró serio- nos estamos volviendo populares, si no te apresuras alguien más ganara su corazón

-Ya lo sé, pero… -miró al suelo molesto consigo mismo- Kotori no parece que esté interesada en mí

-¡Averígualo! –lo animó- y si no siente lo mismo, debes hacer que le gustes, no creo que sea tan difícil

-Pe-pero… me da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas además sería raro y… -miró al piso avergonzado, luego miró a Honoka- hazlo tú

-¿Eh? –lo miró confundido

-Habla tú con ella sobre esto, pregúntale –le pidió

-Mmm de acuerdo pero –sonrió con malicia

-¿pero?

-Me deberás un favor –sonrió ampliamente- lo que sea que te pida

-Trato –lo miró aliviado, pero a la vez le preocupaba lo que podía llegar a pedir su mejor amigo, después de todo siempre tenía ideas extrañas

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Umi-kun –se despidió, luego salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

El peliazul lo vio irse, suspiró y luego sonrió, debía admitir que tener a ese loco como mejor amigo era divertido.

* * *

_**Eso sería el primer capitulo -w- ni idea que tan largo lo haré jaja**_

_**Aquí responderé a algunas cosas c:**_

_**Toruo: jaja terminé escogiendo los mismos que tu jajaja, pero no fue intencional xD solo seleccione a los más pedidos**_

_**Oshezi: enserio? o.o woo genial, que no te de vergüenza comentar -w- lo siento aún no habrá yaoi de nozoeli jaja**_

_**Y07: amm no haré aún full yaoi... pero... no no . sin spoilers jejeje **_

_**Rawr-uke: sii más KotoUmi *-* y haré más... ese par me tiene mal al igual que nozoeli jaja**_

_** Karenshiorit: sip lo borre, pero bueno da igual xD la verdad también quiero ver a nozomi y kotori como chicos jeje, tal vez en otro **_

_**Eso sería gracias por su apoyo, por votar y todo *-* de verdad lo aprecio mucho que la pasen bien!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! nuevo capitulo, solo diré algo importante Erena lo cambie a Eren... xD eso espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

Honoka se levantó, se bañó, desayuno y se fue a la escuela, todo el trayecto pensando cómo podía preguntarle a Kotori si estaba interesada en alguien. Él pensaba que hablar de esas cosas con las mujeres era más difícil que con un hombre, ya que ellos podrían admitirlo más fácilmente… tal vez. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la escalera donde se juntaba con sus dos amigos de la infancia, pero al parecer era el primero en llegar, lo cual era muy extraño, decidió subir la escalera para ver si ya estaban arriba, pero no era así.

-¡Honoka-kuuun! –escuchó como lo llamaban, miró en dirección de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la peligris corriendo en su dirección

-Kotori-chan buenos días –sonrió

-Buenos días –dijo recuperando el aliento, una vez bien volvió a hablar- Umi-kun no se irá con nosotros a la escuela, tuvo que ir antes para ir al club de arquería

-Oh, entiendo –se preguntó si sería cierto o solo le estaba dando una oportunidad para estar a solas con Kotori y preguntarle, de todas formas aprovecharía la oportunidad- entonces vamos

-Sí

-Kotori-chan hay algo que te quiero preguntar –la miró algo incomodo, aún no estaba seguro como abordar el tema

-¿Qué cosa? –le sonrió y miró con curiosidad

-P-Pues veras… esto… -se sonrojó, definitivamente no sabía cuál era la manera adecuada de preguntar, así que opto por hacerlo a su manera, directo- ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¿E-Eh? –La peligris lo miró extrañada, luego se sonrojó- ¿E-Eeeh?

-Sé que es repentino, pero me gustaría saber si te gusta alguien –ahora que le había preguntado se sentía con menos presión

-Y-Yo… ¿por qué preguntas Honoka-kun? –la joven lo miró muy sonrojada

-E-Eso no te lo puedo decir, lo siento –se disculpo nervioso, esto se volvía un poco incomodo

Se detuvieron y se miraron un minuto, Kotori estaba avergonzada, mientras que Honoka la miraba impaciente.

-Honoka-kun… tú… y-yo… -la mirada de la peligris se volvió incomoda- ¿Te… gus—to?

-¿Eh? –El pelinaranja la miraba confundido hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza- ¡N-No, te equivocas, no es eso!

-Que alivio –soltó un suspiro la joven, luego se rió la ver la cara de pánico que tenía su mejor amigo, el par se puso a caminar una vez más

-No te ofendas, eres tierna, amable y linda, pero… -Honoka la miró más relajado- no… eres mi tipo, supongo

-Jejeje descuida, no me ofende –le sonrió amable

-Que bien –el joven se relajó más- ¿y bien, te gusta alguien?

-Amm… yo…

-Vamos puedes decir soy tú mejor amigo –hizo una pose extraña, colocando su mano en el pecho y la otra detrás de su espalda- juro que no le diré a nadie

-Jajaja –se volvió a reír, cuando se detuvo lo miró seria- Te diré… pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, sin excepción

-Lo prometo –dijo solemnemente

-Me… m-me… gusta… -su mirada era muy sería- Nico-kun

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar la respuesta al pelinaranaja antes de abrir sus ojos completamente

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó, retrocedió un paso- ¡¿Nico-kun?!

-Honok—la joven fue interrumpida por el tren de palabras que soltaba su amigo

-Enserio… ¿él?, no es que tenga algo malo, pero… ¿qué?... bueno ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos ya que hacen los trajes –Honoka hablaba sin prestar atención a los intentos de la peligris para que la escuchara- pensé que solo Maki-chan le gustaba Nico-kun, pero tú también… ¿ser bajo tendrá algún tipo de encanto extraño?... ¡Agh! No me imaginaba que sería él… bueno no importa, pero… Nozomi-chan me había dicho que a él le gusta Maki-cha—

-¡HONOKA-KUN! –Gritó la joven, al fin logrando que su amigo le prestara atención- era broma

-¿Broma? –la miró confundido

-Sí, no me gusta Nico-kun –se rió- te lo tomaste muy enserio

-Que mala eres Kotori-chan –la miró derrotado

-Lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación de hacer una pequeña broma –le sonrió

-Entiendo, fue buena broma- se rió él también, cuanto dejó de reírse la miró una vez más un poco serio- ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Quién te—no terminó la pregunta cuando escuchó el timbre de la escuela, no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en el patio de esta.

-Honoka-kun hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde –lo llamó Kotori quien se había puesto a correr para no atrasarse

-¡E-Espérame! –el pelinaranja corrió igualmente y la siguió hasta su clase

El par entró al aula, Umi ya estaba en su asiento leyendo, poco después entró el profesor. Al término de la clase el trío fue al patio, Honoka se puso a comer pan.

-Chicos iré a comprar jugo, ¿quieren algo? –pregunto amablemente Kotori

-No gracias, estoy bien –le sonrió Umi

-bio tanbiogo giero –intentó hablar el pelinaranja

-¡Traga antes de hablar! –le regañó el peliazul

La joven se rió, luego se alejó. Umi miró serio a su mejor amigo que comía felizmente, soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien, le preguntaste? –soltó mirando sus manos

-¿A quién qué cosa? –el líder lo miró confundido, pero al ver la mirada asesina del peliazul recordó- o-ooh, ¿entonces si hiciste esa excusa para que quedáramos solos y yo le preguntara?

-¿No era obvio?

-Supongo…

-¿Y bien? –lo miró ansioso

-Síp, le pregunte –le sonrió- primero me dijo que le gustaba Nico-kun…

-¿Qué? –Umi lo miró sorprendido, luego bajo la mirada triste- entiendo… después de todo no tengo una oportunidad con ella

-¡Espera! –Honoka tomó por los hombros a su mejor amigo- no he terminado

-¿Eh?

-Kotori-chan me dijo que le gustaba Nico-kun –Antes de que el mayor se pusiese a hablar otra vez le tapó la boca con su mano- yo también quede sorprendido y me puse hablar mucho, hasta que ella me explicó que era broma, no le gusta Nico-kun, solo lo dijo para hacerme una broma

-¿De verdad? –sus ojos amarillos volvieron a brillar con esperanza

-Síp, el problema es que cuando le iba a volver a preguntar llegamos a la escuela y sonó el timbre –dijo frotando su nuca con la mano, riendo nervioso

-Ya veo –suspiró- entonces le tendrás que preguntar otra vez

-Déjalo en mis manos –golpeo su pecho con su mano, sonando fuerte- auuch

-Idiota –se rió el peliazul

-¡No te rías, dolió!

-Ya volví –apareció Kotori con una caja de jugo en sus manos- ¿de qué te ríes Umi-kun?

-De mi dolor –se quejó Honoka

-Solo un tonto como tú se golpearía a sí mismo tan fuerte –respondió entre risas Umi

Se pasaron el descanso entre risas y bromas, hasta que volvieron a clases. Al termino de todas sus clases µ's se reunió en el salón del club, Nico quería mostrarles un video nuevo de A-Rise, todos se juntaron frente al monitor y miraron el video, cuando terminó todos estaban pensativos.

-Será difícil ganarles –el primero en hablar fue Eli

-Cierto –habló Maki- ellos ya tienen tiempo haciendo esto, en cambio nosotros…

-Solo empezamos hace poco –terminó Hanayo

-¿Podremos ganar nya? –suspiró Rin

-¡Vamos, no se desanimen! –Honoka se levantó de su puesto, con una gran sonrisa en su cara- podemos hacerlo, es cierto son muy buenos, pero nosotros también hemos practicado mucho y sé que podremos estar a la altura

-Estoy de acuerdo con Honoka –sonrió Nico- tal vez seamos amateurs pero no quiere decir que no logremos llegar a su nivel

-Solo debemos practicar aún más –animó Kotori

Honoka se acercó una vez más al computador y vio el video otra vez, lo detuvo en una parte donde solo salía Tsubasa, luego reprodujo donde se enfocaba principalmente a ella bailando y cantando, así los hizo unas cuantas veces hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

-Parece que alguien le gusta a cierta líder de la competencia –escuchó la voz burlesca de Nozomi

-N-No es eso –se sonrojó el joven

-No estaría tan seguro se fuese tú –le sonrió con malicia Nico- has repetido esa parte ya más de 5 veces

-Ya dije que no es eso –se sonrojó aún más

-¿Entonces por qué lo vez tantas veces? –pregunto divertido Eli

-P-porque… es muy buena –dijo avergonzado, pero al mirar la pantalla se le pasó un poco- baila realmente bien al igual que canta, Anjuu-chan y Eren-kun lo hacen muy bien también, pero por alguna razón… Tsubasa-chan…

-Oooh nuestro joven líder se enamoro –molestó Nozomi

-¡Qué no!

-Pues no se nota –se rió Maki

-Maki-chan no tú también –se quejó el joven

-Jaja bueno déjenlo tranquilo –calmo Eli- suficiente de tortura… por hoy

-Es hora de practicar –dijo Umi levantándose de su silla

Se escuchó un coro de "Sí", Umi se disculpó por no asistir ese día a la práctica y se fue, el resto se dirigió a la terraza. Al término de la práctica Eli y Nozomi fueron los primeros en irse, ya que la mayor debía ir a trabajar al templo.

* * *

En el camino fueron comentando sobre nuevos pasos de baile que tenía pensado el rubio, sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos ma—el menor fue interrumpido

-¡Nozomi-chan! –un joven corría en dirección hacia ellos, agitando su mano en un saludo, era alto aun que no tanto como Eli, tenía cabello corto de color café oscuro, ojos de un verde limón y tez algo oscura, para disgusto del rubio, el joven era atractivo

-Oh Satoshi-kun –le saludo de vuelta la pelipurpura

-Hace mucho que no te veía –le sonrió ampliamente

-Nos vimos hace dos días –recordó Nozomi

-¿Vez? Mucho tiempo –su sonrisa disminuyo un poco, pero sus ojos tenían cierto brillo que a Eli no le gustaba nada

-Amm –intervino el rubio

-Oh cierto, Elicchi este es Satoshi-kun, Satoshi-kun él es mi mejor amigo Elicchi –los presento la joven sonriendo

-Mucho gusto –le sonrió el castaño, teniéndole su mano

-Un gusto –estrecho su mano con la del joven sin sonreír

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? –preguntó la pelipurpura, aunque no pasó desapercibido el extraño humor de su mejor amigo

-Entregaba unas cosas a un par de cuadras y pensé pasar a saludar –su sonrisa era tierna

-No era necesario, podrías meterte en problemas con tu jefe –le sonrió de vuelta, aun que su tono era preocupado

-Descuida, no tendré problemas –el joven dio un paso para acercarse a Nozomi- además no pude evitar querer verte

-E-Eh… yo… -La joven se sonrojó antes tales palabras, antes de que el castaño diera otro paso más, Eli lo dio primero imponiendo su presencia, miró al joven seriamente; Nozomi solo miró la reacción de su amigo confundida

-Será mejor que me vaya –su sonrisa se debilito- ya es tarde, nos vemos en otra ocasión

-Claro –dijo algo incomoda y forzando una sonrisa

-Un gusto en conocerte –la sonrisa de Satoshi desapareció al dirigirse a Eli

-Sí –fue lo único que dijo el rubio, quien lo miraba con mucha frialdad

El castaño se fue corriendo, antes de desaparecer de vista se volteo a mirar una vez más atrás. Eli no apartó su mirada del joven hasta que desapareció, su mirada se suavizo lentamente y miró a su mejor amiga quien lo miraba de manera extraña

-Elicchi… ¿qué fue eso? –le preguntó, no molesta más bien confundida

-¿Qué cosa? –la miró sin entender

-Tú actitud con Satoshi-kun, es una buena persona

-No lo dudo, si te agrada debe serlo –le molestaba que pese que se había ido hablaran de él

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste tan frío con él? –suspiró la mayor

-P-Pues… es obvio que le gustas –dijo apartando la mirada, tratando de ocultar sus celos- y como tú mejor amigo te debo proteger y… ya sabes cuidar de que no te vayan a lastimar en ningún sentido y todo eso

Nozomi lo miró confundida, no sabía que pensar ni decir sobre la actitud que estaba teniendo, suspiró otra vez.

-Elicchi me puedo cuidar sola ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupo –se defendió

-Está bien, solo… intenta ser amigable la próxima vez –le sonrió algo cansada- no me gustaría que se lleven mal, él me agrada

-¿Te gusta? –soltó sin pensar con un tono molesto

-¿Elicchi? –la pelipurpura lo miró sorprendida

-Nada, olvídalo –aún se sentía molesto, extraño… celoso, pero no quería hablar estando tan inestable- mejor me voy

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana –su sonrisa era muy tierna y dulce

-Sí, hasta mañana –El rubio se marchó

* * *

Después de que Nozomi y Eli se fueron, Rin y Hanayo fueron los siguientes, seguidos por Honoka y Kotori, dejando a solas a Nico y Maki.

-¿Por qué aún no te vas? –preguntó Maki guardando sus cosas

-No tengo ganas –respondió sin mirarla

-¿No debes cuidar a tus hermanos?

-Está mi madre en casa

Se quedaron callados hasta que la pelirroja tomó su bolso y se fue a la puerta, el pelinegro la siguió. Salieron del edificio, ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

-Déjame cargar eso por ti –habló Nico acercándose a Maki, tomó el mango del bolso y se lo quitó para seguir cargándolo él

-No era necesario que me lo quitaras, además estoy bien llevándolo yo misma –se quejó la menor

-Sería más convincente tu argumento si no te hubieses acomodado el bolso cada 5 segundos –respondió casi molesto- deberías agradecer que el Súper Idol Nico está llevándolo por ti

-Sí claro, mi héroe –dijo sarcásticamente

-Mocosa mal agradecida –se quejó el joven

-Estabas esperándome porque sabias que estaría pesado mi bolso ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó la pelirroja

-…N-No –el pelinegro respondió apartando la mirada levemente sonrojado

-Gracias –Maki también se sonrojó

-Cuando quieras –le sonrió el joven- sabes que puedes pedir ayuda cuando tengas dificultades

La joven no respondió, siguieron caminando un poco más en silencio, llegaron al punto donde se separaban, Maki se detuvo y miró a Nico, estiró su brazo para que le devolviera su bolso, pero el pelinegro siguió caminando en dirección a la casa de la joven.

-¡¿O-Oye que haces?! –la pelirroja lo miraba entre molesta y sorprendida

-¿No es obvio? –La miró divertido- llevo esto a tu casa, aun queda bastante

-No es necesario que lo hagas –contesto bajando su tono, sonrojada- puedo hacerlo yo misma

-Sí lo que digas –se burló- seguro llegaras con tu hombro hecho polvo, por cierto ¿Qué llevas aquí, piedras?

-No, son libros –respondió caminando a su lado

-¿Libros? –La miró desconcertado- deben ser muchos para que pese tanto, ¿para qué quieres tantos libros?

-Para estudiar genio –se burló esta vez la joven- eso explica tus malas calificaciones

-¡Hey! –Se quejó- se más amable con quien te lleva esta cosa que pesa una tonelada y de manera voluntaria

-No pedí tu ayuda –se defendió- tú lo hiciste solo

El par siguió discutiendo hasta que sin notarlo llegaron a la casa de Maki. Nico le devolvió el bolso, la joven le agradeció avergonzada y él también actuó de manera torpe. La pelirroja entró a su casa y vio como se alejaba el joven, una vez fuera de su vista miró a su bolso y se formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Kotori y Honoka pasaban por los pasillos de la escuela para ir al club de arquería para buscar a Umi, el par llegó al lugar y también con su mejor amigo, quien les dijo que si querían podían irse porque aun le faltaba un poco para terminar. El par optó por esperar en un lugar cercano, ambos podían ver al peliazul practicando.

-Kotori-chan

-¿Sí? –dijo sin despegar su mirada del peliazul

-No me respondiste esta mañana –dijo mirándola

-¿Qué cosa? –la joven lo miró de vuelta

-Si te gusta alguien

-Oh, eso –su mirada volvió al otro joven que acababa de soltar la flecha, dándole en el circulo blanco alrededor del círculo central

-¿No me dirás? –insistió el pelinaranja

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –Preguntó sonriendo- es muy repentino y extraño que preguntes eso de la nada

-Eso… no lo puedo decir –desvió su mirada

-Entiendo

-¿No me dirás? –volvió a insistir

-Honoka-kun yo… -antes de responder escucharon un "felicidades"

El par miró de donde venia el elogio y se encontraron con Umi sonriendo ampliamente, frente a él estaba el blanco con varias flechas incrustadas en el círculo rojo central. El peliazul se veía muy satisfecho y feliz, Honoka iba a preguntar otra vez, pero se detuvo al ver que Kotori miraba de una manera extraña a su mejor amigo, era una mezcla de ternura, cariño, admiración…

-Umi-kun –susurró el joven

-¿Eh? –el nombre del joven sacó del transe a la peligris

-¡Eso es! –el pelinaranjo la miró feliz y divertido, con una gran sonrisa como si hubiese descubierto un tesoro

-¿Qué pasa Honoka-kun? –la joven lo miraba sin entender que pasaba

-¡Te gusta Umi-kun! –soltó, casi gritó

-¡SSHHHHHH! –Le hizo callar colocando su mano sobre la boca del chico- no lo grites

-entonces estoy en lo correcto –sonrió ampliamente el joven

-Y-Yo… -la joven bajo la cabeza completamente roja- no le digas

-No te escuche

-¡Que no le digas! –su mirada era suplicante

-Pero—

-¡No! –volvió a colocar su mano sobre la boca del joven- por favor, no quiero que sepa… aún no… yo

-Kotori-chan está bien, no le diré –habló después de haberse quitado la mano de la boca

-Gracias

-¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por Umi-kun? –preguntó por mera curiosidad

-Mmm… desde la vez en que me protegió de esos niños que me molestaron y me habían quitado el listón de mi cabello –respondió recordando

-¡Pero eso fue hace más de 6 años! –dijo sorprendido

-Honoka-kun no grites –le dijo preocupada de que alguien escuchara su conversación

-Es que… es mucho tiempo –dijo aún sorprendido

-Lo sé –suspiró- me ha costado mucho mantener oculto esto sentimientos

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba

-¿Qué no esperabas? –preguntó una voz cerca de ellos

-U-Umi-kun –Se sorprendió Kotori

-N-Nada, solo… que hoy Nico-kun y Maki-chan se quedaron solos en la terraza después de la práctica ¿verdad Kotori-chan? –respondió nervioso

-Sí –dijo con una sonrisa, aun que se sentía realmente nerviosa

-Eso es extraño –concordó el peliazul

-Bueno vamos a casa –se levantó rápidamente el pelinaranja

El trío salió de la escuela, hablaron de varias cosas, pero el nerviosismo no dejaba a Kotori por lo que no participó mucho en la conversación. Honoka se despidió ya que era el primero en separarse para ir a su casa. El resto del camino fue un poco incomodo ya que Kotori no hablaba mucho, pero Umi no parecía notarlo del todo, llegaron al lugar donde se separaban.

-Nos vemos mañana Kotori –se despidió el joven

-Hasta mañana Umi-kun –le sonrió, el peliazul dio media vuelta, no alcanzó a dar más de tres- ¡Umi-kun!

-¿Sí? –se giró para mirar a su mejor amiga

-Estuviste genial hoy en la práctica –sus sonrisa derritió el corazón del joven

-G-Gracias, me esforcé como me dijiste –le devolvió la sonrisa

Se volvieron a despedir, aun que esta vez sí se fue. Umi iba caminando feliz por el cumplido que recibió hace poco cuando le llegó un mensaje de texto, era de Honoka:

**Tenemos que hablar**

* * *

_**Eso sería el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado c: **_

_**Una pequeña aclaracion... Satoshi fue producto de mi imaginación loquilla xDD, su descripcion fisica fue lo primero que se me ocurrio al igual que el nombre... soy tan original :v, pero bueno jaja**_

**Karenshiorit: ****_jajaja intento actualizar lo más pronto que puedo xD_**

**Pumpkin513: ****_si pensé en cambiar los nombres en especial el de erena que es muy femenino xD, pero no estaba segura, ahora lo cambie a Eren, pero solo ese. Yo también quiero un novio y obligarlo a ver y que le guste LL! :c _**

**Toruo:****_ jajaja si es mera coincidencia xD pienso lo mismo, nicomaki deben pelear aun que sea un poco o.o pense que era la unica rara que lo creia jaja...nozoeli como pareja... mmm preguntale a satoshi xDD_**

**Candus98:****_ yo los fanarts que he visto de Honoka como hombre me encantan 3 como mujer me gusta su personaje, pero como hombre babeo xD lo del yaoi... ya veran jeje_**

**_Y07: como dije... yaoi jejeje... fue dificil escojer entre Maki y Nico, pero ganó Nico :P_**

**_Bueno eso sería todo, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! owo y nos leemos pronto :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**He vuelto!**_

_**Lo sé me tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, ya que los fin de semanas por lo general no escribo además de que estuve de viaje -w- bueno sin mas latosas intros, lean :D Espero que les guste**_

* * *

El celular sonaba, Honoka corrió para contestar a tiempo.

-¿Umi-kun?

-Síp

-¿Cómo te fue en el resto del camino con Kotori-chan? –El peliazul podía imaginar claramente la sonrisa que debía tener su amigo

-N-Normal –intentó sonar tranquilo, pero no lo logró el todo

-No suena como si realmente haya sido así –se burló

-No molestes –fingió estar irritado para cambiar el tema- ¿y de que querías hablar?

-Volví a hablar con Kotori-chan

-Oh –el corazón del mayor aumentó de velocidad y golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho- ¿Y…?

-Mmm no… no te puedo decir, se lo prometí –su tono era serio, por lo que Umi sabía que no lograría obtener más información que esa

-Entiendo –suspiró

-Pero… te diré lo siguiente –Honoka hizo una pequeña pausa encontrando las palabras correctas- si le gustaras a Kotori-chan… ¿Qué harías?

-¿Si le gustara? Le diría lo que siento

-Esa tenía una respuesta fácil –se rio por lo bajo, luego su tono volvió a ser serio- ¿y si no fuese así? ¿Si no le gustas o le gustara alguien más?

-… -Umi se calló, dolía pensar en esa posibilidad, mucho, pero sabia la respuesta- la dejaría, merece ser feliz con quien ella quiera… supongo que tendría que olvidar lo que siento, enterrarlo.

-Respuesta equivocada

-¿Qué? –Definitivamente no entendía donde quería llegar su mejor amigo

-La respuesta correcta, o lo que esperaba que dijeras es… -hizo una pequeña pausa- pelear por ella, no rendirte

-pero—

-Si realmente la quieres entonces lucha por ella –el tono de su voz se hizo más fuerte- si no luchas entonces nunca estarás tranquilo contigo mismo, no pensé me darías esa respuesta, siempre fuiste del tipo que persigue sus objetivos, como cuando quieres llegar a la cima de una montaña

-Yo… no sé… no la quiero molestar

-No te digo que la persigas eternamente como un acosador, solo hasta que creas que definitivamente no habrá una respuesta diferente por su parte

-Perseguir mis objetivos… -susurro, él definitivamente quería llegar a la cima de la montaña, no, él quería llegar más alto, a Kotori, el cielo- tienes razón, si no lucho por ella… no valgo lo suficiente para merecerla

-¡Ese es el Umi-kun que conozco! –le animó el pelinaranja

-Lo intentare… pero necesito tu ayuda, sabes que soy algo torpe en estas cosas y me avergüenzo con facilidad

-¿Algo? Jajaja eres más que solo "algo torpe" –se burló

-¡Cállate! No eres quien para hablar de torpeza

-Hablamos de torpeza en cuanto a romanticismo y amor, yo no lo soy –dijo orgulloso

-¡Ni si quiera te ha gustado alguien aun! –Se quejó- no sabes si lo eres o no

-Mmm buen punto –se rió

-Eres un idiota

-Pero este idiota te ayudó y ayudara con kotori-chan~ así que se respetuoso con tu salvador

-No te pases –lo amenazó

-Caalmate solo bromeo

-Bien, mañana comenzaré…

-¡Entendido! Lo que se te ocurra me dices y te ayudaré

-De acuerdo, no vemos

-Hasta mañana –se despidió alegre

-Y Honoka… gracias

-No hay problema

La llamada terminó y el pelinaranja estaba feliz con el resultado, había estado pensando en como decirle a Umi sin romper su promeso con Kotori desde que se enteró, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que dio con la mejor respuesta, ahora solo quedaba apoyar a sus mejores amigos.

_¿De verdad es tan complicado estar enamorado? _

* * *

La mañana siguiente el trío de segundo se juntarían como siempre en la escalera del templo para ir a la escuela. Honoka estaba retrasado, como siempre, por lo que Umi intentó averiguar si Kotori estaba o no interesada en alguien.

-Kotori

-¿Sí?

-Ayer leí una cosas sobre µ's en internet –con cada palabra se ponía más nervioso

-¿De verdad? ¿Y que decía? –parecía realmente interesada en la opinión de los fans

-Bueno habían diferentes opiniones sobre cada uno de los integrantes, por ejemplo… Eli es realmente popular con las fans, al igual que un ejemplo a seguir para los hombres

-Jeje como se esperaba del príncipe de la escuela –se rió, añadió en un susurro- pero me gustan más los caballeros que los príncipes

-¿Caballeros? –Umi logró escuchar lo que dijo

-¿Eh? N-Nada –su risa era nerviosa, así que retomó el antiguo tema- ¿y que decían sobre los demás?

-Mmm Rin y Hanayo son adorables y que hacen una tierna pareja –notó el nerviosismo de Kotori aun que prefirió no hacer más comentarios- Honoka tiene muchos también, aun que no es exactamente un buen modelo a seguir por su comportamiento

-Jejeje pobre Honoka-kun

-Maki y Nico… a muchos les gustan como pareja, que piensan que algo hay entre ambos, ya sabes –Umi cuando leyó eso quedó impresionado ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, obviamente

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, ¿tú no, Umi-kun?

-No lo había considerado la verdad, ¿no son solo amigos?

-Jejeje me lo imaginé, eres muy denso Umi-kun –se burló- ¿y qué más?

-Oh bueno… Nozomi también es muy popular por su interesante y a la vez misteriosa personalidad y… emm… su… cuerpo –Umi se sonrojo mucho al recordar los comentarios, nunca antes se había fijado en ello

-Te has sonrojado –lo miró divertida- ¿también te gusta físico Nozomi-chan?

-¡N-No es eso! –El pánico y la vergüenza se apoderaban de su mente- me refiero a que es linda, pero no había fijado en…

-Solo bromeo –lo miró sonriendo

-Eso fue una broma muy cruel Kotori –suspiró más aliviado y a la vez derrotado, simplemente no podía ganar contra la peligris

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –lo miró directo a los ojos, se acercó, tomó el brazo del joven entre los suyos y su mirada parecía la de un perrito sintiéndose culpable- ¿me disculpas?

El peliazul podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo y luego volvió a latir con más fuerza y velocidad. Kotori simplemente se veía adorable haciendo esa cara, su corazón se derritió y su cara ganó color, no le salían palabras, para su suerte un mensaje llegó al teléfono de la peligris. Vio como su cara parecía sorprenderse y luego soltó un suspiro.

-¿Paso algo malo? –le preguntó preocupado

-Honoka-kun olvidó que hoy estaba encargado del salón, así que se fue antes –miró a otra dirección nerviosa- también olvido avisarnos con más tiempo

-Ese… lo golpeare cuando lo vea –se molestó el peliazul

-Vamos no seas tan malo –se rió nerviosa

-Tú lo consientes demasiado

-Y tú eres muy estricto –le sonrió

-Tienes razón –sonrió también- será mejor caminar

-Por cierto ¿qué decía sobre ti esos comentarios? –el par se puso en marcha, caminaban tranquilamente, aún era lo suficientemente temprano

-¿Yo? No mucho, mmm segundo modelo a seguir y las fans me ven como una especie de… -se calló al recordar algo- …caballero

Miró a su mejor amiga quien se había sonrojado, ella también recordó su comentario anterior. El joven se sintió feliz al saber que encajaba con al menos uno de los gustos de la peligris, pero no hizo mayor comentario.

-Oh en cuanto a ti, bueno creen que eres muy tierna, amable, hermosa… -se volvió a callar al notar que eran sus propios pensamientos los que estaba diciendo y no lo que recordaba haber leído- más de algún comentario decía que le gustaría tener una cita contigo o casarse incluso

-Creo que exageran un poco –sonrió

-No es cierto, creo… creo que tienen razón –se sonrojo- eres todo eso y mucho más

-G-Gracias Umi-kun –la joven bajó la cabeza para que no notara que se había sonrojado también

-Solo es la verdad, de seguro podrías salir con quien tu quisieras –le sonrió amable, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y dolor al mismo tiempo

-¿Salir con alguien? –lo miró sorprendida

-Bueno sí, ¿no estás interesada en alguien? –La miró con curiosidad- a esta edad es muy normal sentirse atraído o atraída hacia alguien

-L-La verdad… yo… -no estaba segura que decir, podría ser este un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos hacia él, pero era arriesgado- no realmente jeje

-¿De verdad? –Le estaba mintiendo, lo sabia- solo espero que si alguna vez te gusta alguien él sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti

-¿y si yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para él? –su ansiedad creció, sentía que en cualquier momento le diría la verdad, lo gritaría. Escucho una leve risa, miró a su amigo sorprendida por esa reacción

-Kotori –él se detuvo y la miró serio- nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti

La peligris lo miró sorprendida por esas palabras y a la vez feliz, se sonrojo otra vez. Umi se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, lo que implicaba, quería retirar lo que dijo, pero a la vez no ya que era la verdad. Ambos estaban perdidos, no sabían que hacer o decir.

-N-No creo… ser tanto como dices Umi-kun, pero gracias –le sonrió tímidamente, se acercó lentamente y le besó la mejilla- eso fue muy lindo de tu parte

-Y-Yo… eeh… ¡cuando quieras! –Se sonrojó más, no esperaba ese beso, lo hizo tan feliz que solo quería gritar sus sentimientos, pero mantuvo la compostura- como dije solo digo la verdad, o al menos lo que yo creo

Se miraron un minuto en silencio hasta que escucharon el timbre de la escuela, ambos se sobresaltaron, corrieron a la escuela para no llegar tarde. Ambos gritaban de euforia internamente.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo el trío de primero fue a la terraza para comer. Rin jugaba y daba algunas volteretas, Maki le gritaba que se quedara tranquilo y Hanayo calmaba a ambos. Al fin el pelinaranja se quedo tranquilo y se fue a sentar al lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Maki-chan hoy también te juntaras con Nico-kun? –le preguntó la castaña

-Mmm no lo sé, pero yo creo que sí

-No pueden estar más de un día sin juntarse en la noche nya –se burló el joven, luego cruzó sus brazos e hizo un gesto asintiendo- ustedes si que deben estar enamorado

-¡N-No estamos enamorados! –se sonrojo la pelirroja- no digas tonterías

-Oh yo pensé que te gustaba Nico-kun –la miró con curiosidad Hanayo

-¿Q-Qué d-de donde sacas esa idea? –su cara ganaba una tonalidad más rojiza

-De sus acciones obviamente –se burló Rin

-Aaagh –se molestó- ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? Siempre están juntos y abrazándose, de seguro también sienten algo el uno por el otro

-¡Por supuesto! –Rin abrazó a Hanayo- Kayochin algún día será mi esposa nya

-R-Rin-kun –la castaña se sonrojo y lo miró sonriendo tímidamente- somos muy jóvenes para pensar algo como matrimonio

-Mmm no lo pienso nya –la miró divertido- solo creo que me gustaría que así fuese

-Jejeje a mi también –sonrió más

-Explíquenme algo –Maki miraba al par algo seria- ¿ustedes son o no pareja?

-No lo somos –respondieron al mismo tiempo

-No los entiendo –suspiro la pelirroja- no son pareja pero se están proponiendo matrimonio

-Es que… -el pelinaranja puso una mano en su barbilla pensando- ni idea jeje

-Supongo que es porque estamos muy acostumbrados a estar juntos siempre y nos vemos juntos en el futuro –sugirió Hanayo

-¿Pero no deberían casarse con alguien que realmente les gustes, de alguien que se hayan enamorado? –Maki se confundía con ese par cada vez más- no con alguien solo por costumbre

-P-Pero yo amo a Kayochin –dijo con un tono asustado, luego se abrazó fuertemente contra la castaña- y no quiero que nadie más la tenga nya

-Jeje tranquilo Rin-kun –le acaricio el pelo- no me voy a separar de ti

-Ustedes dos son raros –Maki los miraba intrigada

-Solo porque tú no puedas ser así de honesta con tus sentimientos hacia Nico-kun significa que sea raro nya –se defendió Rin

-Ya deja de sacar a Nico-kun en la conversación –se sonrojo otra vez- no sé de que sentimientos me hablas

-Claaaro

-Es cierto que deberías ser más honesta con tus sentimientos Maki-chan –Hanayo le sonrió amablemente

-Yo… bueno él se supone que debería confesarse primero ¿no? –Desvió su mirada- si realmente le intereso… esperare hasta que haga algo

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tu nya?

-Porque… bueno el hombre siempre es el que se confiesa y pide la cita –la verdad solo inventaba una escusa, no sabía porque no lo había hecho ella

-Creo que deberías hacerlo –habló la castaña- es obvio que ambos sienten algo por el otro, no tiene sentido esperar tanto

-Y-Ya lo sé –la joven miró el piso- supongo que podría intentarlo

-Así se habla nya –Rin se levanto y abrazó a Maki- nosotros te apoyaremos en todo

-Gracias Hanayo, Rin –los miró agradecida, aun con un poco de color en sus mejillas

-No hay problema –Hanayo le sonrió- para eso están los amigos

El trío siguió hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que sonó el timbre para volver a clases.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, nueve personas practicaban en la terraza de la escuela, todos estaban concentrados hasta que el sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó Nozomi, corrió hasta su bolso y sacó su celular para silenciarlo, antes vio que tenía un mensaje, lo abrió y se encontró con una foto de Satoshi haciendo una extraña pose y cara, no pudo contener la risa ante semejante tontería

-¿Nozomi? –Su mejor amigo se acercó y vio la foto también, solo que a él no le causó gracias más bien lo irritó- Debes silenciar o pagar tu celular en las practicas y lo sabes

-Lo siento Elicchi –lo miró culpable- es que no esperaba que alguien me llamara o mandara un mensaje, rara vez pasa eso a menos que sean ustedes, así que por lo general no lo pongo en silencio o lo apago

-Lo siento, no debí decirlo de esa manera -el rubio se sintió mal por haber sido tan rudo con la pelipurpura

-Está bien, de todas formas estas en lo correcto –le sonrió

-¿Desde cuándo él tiene tu numero? -logró sonar casual aun que la verdad solo pensar en él lo fastidiaba

-Ayer, cuando termine en el trabajo en el templo él apareció y hablamos un poco luego me pidió mi número

-Ya veo, bueno volvamos a practicar –Eli se alejó

El resto de la practica no hubo más problemas, ni interrupciones. Umi se acercó a Eli para preguntarle si estaba bien, ya que desde la interrupción que había estado actuando algo extraño.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? –volvió a preguntar el peliazul

-Sí, solo me distrajo más de lo que esperaba ese mensaje

-¿Más de lo que esperabas? –Umi lo miró sin entender- es decir que esperabas ese mensaje o esperabas que te distrajera

-No esperaba el mensaje… no de su parte

-¿De parte de quien?

-Un nuevo amigo de Nozomi –su voz se volvió fría y muy seria

-¿Estas molesto porque Nozomi tiene un nuevo amigo? –Umi lo miró incrédulo, pero logro entender algo- ¿o estas molesto porque te la pueden robar?

-No sé de que hablas –desvió su mirada

-Claro que si

Se callaron un por un momento, se miraron hasta que Umi suspiró y sonrió.

-Te diré algo que me dijo Honoka –se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro- si realmente quieres algo persíguelo hasta alcanzarlo

Eli solo lo miró sorprendido

-Sí realmente quieres a Nozomi entonces debes hacer algo, no esperes a que pase algún milagro. Además no creo que tengas mucho derecho de molestarte de esa manera si no has hecho algo para merecerla

-Yo… no esperaba que Honoka te digiera algo como eso –lo miró muy sorprendido

-Jajaja no fue exactamente eso pero algo así

-Aun así no me lo esperaba –se rió- no esperaba que supiese sobre amor

-No lo sabe, pero él si sabe de perseguir tus sueños y metas hasta alcanzarlas, sabe de no rendirse aun que parezca imposible

-Tienes razón, eso lo sabe muy bien –levantó más la mirada, se enderezó por completo y sonrió- gracias Umi, haré algo al respecto ahora mismo

Eli salió corriendo de la escuela, no se detuvo hasta llegar al templo, dejó de correr para recuperar el aliento y buscar con la mirada a su mejor amiga, la encontró con una escoba en sus manos y junto a ella estaba él. El rubio se acercó rápidamente, llamó la atención de la sacerdotisa luego la de Satoshi.

-Elicchi –la pelipurpura no esperaba verlo allí- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Viene a enfrentar ciertas cosas –respondió, se giró y miró directo a Satoshi

-¿Qué? –le devolvió la mirada desafiante

-Sí Nozomi quiere estar contigo lo aceptare siempre y cuando tú seas bueno y respetuoso con ella –Comenzó a hablar, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía como la adrenalina aumentaba- pero no te lo haré tan fácil

-Elicchi –lo llamó sin saber que rayos estaba pasando

-No soporto la idea de que él te aleje de mi lado –esta vez miraba a Nozomi- no soporto que puedas sentir más que simple amistad, yo—

-Tampoco te lo dejaré fácil –Satoshi interrumpió- tuviste tres años para hacer algo ¿y recién ahora empiezas? Si te tomó tanto tiempo significa que simplemente estas actuando como esos niños que tienen un juguete que no ocupan y cuando se lo quitan recuerdan si quiera que lo tienen y lo quieren de vuelta

-¡No hables así sobre mis sentimientos por ella! –Eli alcanzó su límite y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa- ¡no me conoces, ni conoces por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!

-¡Pues es así como estas actuando! –el castaño tomó de la misma manera al rubio

-Te probaré que te equivocas –Eli lo soltó y se acercó a la pelipurpura quien había estado mirando asustada lo que ocurría, luego se giró para mirar a Satoshi una vez más- La amo desde hace dos años, incluso más, y si no dije algo hasta ahora era por miedo, pero ya no me importa, incluso si ella no siente lo mismo, no puedo simplemente perderla sin haber peleado

-E-Elicchi yo—

-¡Nozomi! –llamó el castaño quien se acercó rápidamente y le tomó las manos- me gustas mucho, se que nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero aun así mis sentimientos hacia ti son muy fuertes, no había sido completamente directo hasta ahora, pero lo diré ahora… ¿Serías mi novia?

La joven bajó la cabeza, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, respiro profundamente, sabía que hacer, no le gustaba la idea de lastimarlo, después de todo había sido muy bueno con ella, pero tampoco merecía que le mintiera y engañara.

-Lo siento, no puedo –lo miró con una sonrisa muy forzada- me gustas, pero no de manera romántica… no como tú a mí, lo siento mucho

-Lo entiendo, me lo imaginaba –el castaño soltó sus manos, se alejó y miró a Eli- esperaba que no hicieras algún movimiento, así tendría una oportunidad, pero no fue así, más te vale cuidarla, te estaré vigilando

El joven se fue, una vez fuera de vista Nozomi miró a Eli, se acercó y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡Estúpido Elicchi! –Lo golpeaba mientras caían lágrimas por su cara- ¿por qué… por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?

-L-Lo siento –se trataba disculpar riendo levemente a causa de los golpes de su mejor amiga- pero, tenía miedo, nunca he logrado descifrarte tan fácil como tú a mi

-De verdad… ¿de verdad sientes eso por mi? –se detuvo en su ataque, ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos

-Siento eso y muchas otras cosas que no lograré poner nunca en palabras –sonrió, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente- lo siento, discúlpame por tardar tanto, discúlpame por cada vez que te hice sufrir, discúlpame por no haber tenido más valor antes

-No sé si disculparte –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- debes compensarme

-Nozomi –se alejó un poco para poder verla a la cara- ¿Serías mi novia?

-Solo con la condición de que no me dejaras ir nunca –su sonrisa se agrando

-jaja este es el mejor trato que he hecho y que haré en mi vida –le devolvió la sonrisa

Ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso suave y tierno, sintieron como si supiesen perfectamente cómo hacerlo pese a que era el primer beso los dos. Se separaron y volvieron a sonreír ampliamente.

-Te amo –dijeron al mismo tiempo

El resto de la tarde siguió sin mayor problema, Nozomi continuo trabajando y Eli la miraba fascinado con cada movimiento, gesto que hacia la pelipurpura, una gran sonrisa nunca abandono la cara de ambos.

* * *

_**NozoEli ha llego oficialmente al fic jejeje, ahora faltan otras 3 parejas... RinPana... ellos ya son algo, aun que no se que xD**_

_**Bueno agradesco muuuucho los Reviews y los fav/follow y todo eso ;D**_

**Pumpkin513:****_ ooh ya veo, pero igual genial que sea así c: _**

**Toruo: ****_jajaja a mi tambien me pasa muy seguido que se me caiga el celu en la cara ._. jejeje, sii tambien pense en hacer a Eli frio y no me interesa el amor pero... naa mejor celoso jojo_**

**Candus98: ****_mmm de hecho no, desde el primer rev de este fic pense que eres hombre jaja, xDD me gusta jugar de vez en cuando de esa manera y hacer sufrir al lector momentaneamente (soy tan malota)  
_**

**JM Scarlet: ****_has escuchado los cd drama donde hacen de hombres? algunos me maaatan xD como Kotori *¬* no hice sufrir mucho a Eli, solo un día... debi hacerlo sufrir mas xDD _**

**Rawr-uke: ****_cieerto los de free tienen nombre de mujeres xD tambien me gustan ese par celosas jeje son divertidas_**

**_Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, espero subir pronto el proximo capitulo owo (menos que me tomo este al menos) GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_LLegó el nuevo capitulo, estoy inspirada así que probablemente escriba el siguiente ahora mismo. Espero que les guste, Saludos!_**

* * *

El día sábado Honoka, Kotori y Umi salieron juntos como habían dicho durante la semana, solo que decidieron pasar el día solo los tres. Umi se sentía un poco decaído ya que no logró volver a tener un tiempo a solas con su mejor amiga y preguntar más. El trío caminaba cerca de una plaza mientras hablaban y comían crepes.

-Entonces me aferre mejor a la mesa ¡y gané! –levantó los brazos victorioso el pelinaranja

-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que le ganaras a Rin en pulso, el es muy atlético y bueno… tú… -el peliazul lo miró de arriba a bajo

-¡Que cruel! –se quejó- solo lo dices porque tú si eres fuerte gracias a que estas en el club de arquería y haces kendo

-Tú también podrías practicar, te lo ofrecí muchas veces y lo sabes

-Pero me da pereza tener que hacer más ejercicio del que ya hacemos –se rio

-Entonces no te quejes –suspiró

-Si te sientes solo entonces Kotori-chan podría practicar contigo kendo, serán solo los dos pero no creo que haya problema ¿verdad? –sonrió con malicia

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y miraron en distintas direcciones, Honoka contenía una carcajada.

-Y-Yo… -Kotori intentó contestar pero estaba muy avergonzada para hacerlo

-Oh ¿no son ellos de µ's? –dijo una voz vagamente familiar

El trío miró donde provenía la voz encontrándose con A-Rise

-…-el líder quedo mudo y sorprendido hasta que logró reaccionar- S-Son A-A R—

-Shhh –la líder del grupo le tapó la boca con su mano- no lo digas o nos llamaremos innecesariamente la atención

-C-Claro lo siento –susurró el joven

-Es extraño encontrarnos en un lugar tan grande –comentó Umi

-Lo mismo pienso –Sonrió cordial Eren

-Es un gusto en conocerlos en persona –habló Anjuu

-Igualmente –sonrió Kotori

-¿Kousaka-san te molestaría si hablamos un momento a solas? –Tsubasa parecía un poco más sería

-Seguro –contesto el pelinaranja

El par se alejó, se sentaron solo a unos pocos metros de donde estaban sus amigos.

-Lamento separarte así de tus amigos –se disculpó políticamente la joven

-Descuida, no es la gran cosa –sonrió

-Bueno seré breve –Lo miró directo a los ojos- creemos que serán nuestros rivales más difícil, de hecho, son a los que más hemos observado y analizado

-¿D-de verdad? –Honoka no disimuló su sorpresa

-Sí, ustedes son un grupo muy interesante –sonrió amablemente

-Ustedes también, digo… son genial –el pelinaranja empezó a hablar sin pensar primero- Kira-san llamas mucho la atención, bueno al menos a mi me pasa así, me quedo pegado mirándote en los videos por alguna razón

Tsubasa se sonrojó con las palabras del joven, sabía que decía sin intensiones detrás de ellas, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo emocionada.

-Puedes llamarme Tsubasa –le sonrió, la conversación le parecía bastante divertida- eres más encantador de lo que esperaba Kousaka-san

-También me puedes llamar Honoka –sonrió sonrojado por el cumplido

-No me sorprende que con esa aura tan… interesante que tienes seas el centro

-Lo mismo digo, pero pareces ser más confiable que yo jejeje –se frotó la nuca al recordar algunas palabras de Nico, Umi y Maki. Miró en dirección donde estaban sus mejores amigos y notó que parecía haber una atmosfera algo extraña entre los cuatro

-Creo que sería mejor volver –habló Tsubasa mirando también en la misma dirección- no me gusta la idea de dejar a esos cuatro solos por más tiempo

-Sí yo también pensaba lo mismo –seguía mirándolos algo preocupado

-Honoka-kun, solo quería decir una cosa más –la joven lo miró directo a sus ojos azules- no perderemos

-Nosotros tampoco –respondió de inmediato sonriendo- ganaremos

-Me alegra tener tan buen rival –le sonrió

El par se levantó, se fueron donde estaban sus amigos esperando. Antes de llegar a su lado se detuvieron un poco antes para escuchar lo que hablaban, notaron que de hecho ninguno hablaba.

-Entonces… ¿vinieron simplemente de paseo? –preguntó Anjuu tratando de hacer conversación

-Sí, queríamos distraernos un poco –respondió Kotori- la verdad fue idea de Honoka-kun

-Ya veo –sonrió, sin estar segura de como seguir la conversación

-Tsubasa también nos arrastró hasta aquí –dijo Eren

Tsubasa y Honoka se miraron sorprendidos, ambos se rieron por la escena ante ellos. Sus amigos los notaron, los miraron confundidos pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar Honoka habló.

-Ya terminamos de hablar –habló tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Lamentamos la tardanza –Tsubasa aún se reía por lo bajo, cuando se calmó volvió a hablar- bueno es hora de irnos, fue un gusto hablar contigo Honoka-kun

-Igualmente Tsubasa-chan –sonrió ampliamente- espero que podamos volver a juntarnos y hablar

-Oh… seguro –la castaña se sorprendió por la repentina invitación del pelinaranja pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto- cuando quieras

Siguieron conversando brevemente, intercambiaron números y se fueron. Umi y Kotori miraban boquiabiertos a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué? –los miraba confundido

-Acabas de… am… ¿de qué hablaron? –preguntó con cautela Kotori. Se fueron a sentar, el pelinaranja les contó sobre lo hablado con la castaña, el par escuchó atentamente, cuando terminó de hablar los dos lo miraban atónitos

-¿De verdad le dijiste a Tsubasa-san que la mirabas solo a ella en los videos, que te atraía? –Umi solo quería golpearse la cabeza con la palma de su mano

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? –lo miro con curiosidad, en ese momento todo concordó, su expresión cambio, se levantó de golpe- ¡Waaa! ¡De verdad le dije algo como eso!

-¿Enserio te acabas de dar cuenta del tipo de confesión que hiciste? –suspiró el peliazul

-Vamos cálmate Honoka-kun –lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se sentara otra vez- ya lo dijiste y si Tsubasa-san no respondió mal así que eso es algo bueno

-Tienes razón –soltó el aire de sus pulmones- que alivio

-Además estuvo de acuerdo en tener una cita contigo –sonrió la peligris, sus dos amigos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿C-Cita? –habló el peliazul

-¿Qué cita? –preguntó también el líder

-¿Eh? Pero antes de irse le dijiste que te gustaría volver a hablar con ella como hoy, eso sonó como que quieres salir con ella solos –ladeo la cabeza

-Y-Yo, sí me gustaría –se sonrojó el joven- P-pero no quise que se interpretara de esa manera

-Deberías hablar con ella para que no crea que realmente te gusta o algo así –aconsejó Umi

-Supongo que tienes razón –miró al cielo- pero…

-¿Pero? –los dos de sus amigos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ella si me gusta –soltó sin más

-¡¿EEH?!

-Es cierto que me atrae algo de ella, siempre la veo en los videos, es extraño –hizo una pausa- y al hablar con ella hoy… fue divertido y no lo sé, es fácil decirle las cosas… a la vez somos rivales lo cual lo hace más divertido

-Honoka –susurró sorprendido el peliazul

-¿Qué debería hacer? –pensó

-Primero deberías aclarar que es lo que realmente sientes –dijo Kotori- tal vez sea solo admiración

-Sí –su mirada fue al suelo, levantó la vista al frente, se puso de pie de un salto y sonrió feliz- Como sea, cuando sepa que es le diré y punto, no creo que sea la gran cosa

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? –lo miró preocupado el peliazul

-Mmm no veo un buen motivo para no hacerlo –lo respondió- ¿tú qué crees Kotori-chan?

-Creo… que tienes razón, después de todo no pierdes mucho –sonrió amable

-¿Verdad, verdad? –sonrió feliz

-Supongo que tienen razón, si sientes algo por ella deberías decirle –sonrió levemente. Se sentía algo hipócrita al decir eso, después de todo él sentía algo por su mejor amiga y no le había dicho nada, aun que intentó auto-convencerse de que era diferente después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos y no quería arruinar la amistad por algo egoísta.

-¿Umi-kun estás bien? –lo sacó de sus pensamientos la peligris

-S-Sí, solo me quedé pensando algo, lo siento –se disculpó

-Descuida –le sonrió con calidez

El trío siguió hablando sobre lo mismo y luego cambiaron el tema hasta que se hizo de casi de noche, aunque todavía era temprano. Se fueron a sus casas, siendo Honoka el primero en separarse, la siguiente fue Kotori quien recordó un encargo de su madre así que se despidió del peliazul y se devolvió a comprarlo. Umi solo la miró alejarse algo inquieto.

La peligris salió de la tienda con una bolsa en su mano, se encamino a su casa. En el camino a casa se detuvo para contemplar un lápiz de pluma muy lindo, su mente rápidamente recordó al joven de ojos café claro. Al volver a caminar choco contra una persona.

-L-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó rápidamente

-Ten más cui—el hombre se calló al ver a la joven- ¡T-Tú eres Minami Kotori!

-S-Sí –la peligris se sorprendió- ¿nos conocemos?

-No me conoces pero yo a ti si –sonrió- eres parte del grupo de school idols µ's y además eras Minalinsky

-Y-Ya veo

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy un gran fan tuyo –su sonrisa creció

-Igualmente mucho gusto –le devolvió la sonrisa- lo lamento, pero me debo ir

-Oh de acuerdo –el hombre dejó de sonreír y su mirada se volvió algo extraña- hasta la próxima

-S-Sí –había algo que le incomodaba del sujeto

Kotori se alejó sintiéndose aliviada al escapar de su presencia. Su camino fue normal, pero había algo fuera de lugar, un mal presentimiento, entonces notó que los pasos de alguien más, que no la dejaban, se dio cuenta de que la seguían. Camino cada vez más rápido, mirando al suelo, los pasos continuaban y también aumentaron la velocidad, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

-¡Kotori! –escuchó la voz de un hombre llamándola, después que la tomaban del brazo, se movió bruscamente para zafarse sin resultados

-Kotori-chan tranquila –escuchó la voz de una mujer, se tranquilizó y miro bien que estaba pasando.

-Eli-kun, Nozomi-chan –los miró aliviada y agradecida, luego se volteó para saber si había alguien siguiéndola, pero no había un alma

-Tranquila –Nozomi se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos

-¿Te ha estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo? –preguntó Eli serio mirando en dirección donde ella misma había visto recién

-N-No lo sé, d-desde… que hablé con ese hombre fuera de esa tienda… -intento calmarse

-Está bien, otro día hablaremos de esto ¿sí? –la voz de gentil de Nozomi la calmó un poco

-Te dejaremos en tú casa –dijo firme el joven

-Gracias –susurró la peligris

Caminaron lentamente a la casa de la menor, Eli y Nozomi le contaron que estaban en una cita, el rubio iba a dejar a la casa a su novia, cuando de camino vieron a Kotori seguida por un hombre, la pelipurpura pidió que la siguieran porque su intuición decía que algo no andaba bien, tomaron otro camino, encontrándose con la joven casi corriendo y el hombre aun siguiéndola, así que Eli fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió al lado de la menor. Llegaron a la casa, Kotori le agradeció a ambos por acompañarla y por intervenir, acordaron que el lunes hablarían mejor de lo sucedido, hasta entonces la hicieron prometer que no saldría sola.

* * *

-No, es más de esta forma- explicó el pelinegro

-Mm ¿así? –preguntó Maki. El par estaba practicando el baile, una parte en que la pelirroja no sabía muy bien como hacerlo para que no se viese tan forzado de su parte

-Espera –Nico se acercó a ella, tomó su mano izquierda y su hombro derecho ajustándolo a la posición que quería- ahora sí

-G-Gracias –se sonrojo con el contacto

-C-Como sea sigamos –se apartó también sonrojado

Siguieron moviéndose y bailando hasta que lo lograron como querían que saliera. Se acercaron, recogieron unas botellas con agua, se secaron el sudor, todo en silencio.

-Oye… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? –preguntó Nico, dándole la espalda para que no notara su nerviosismo

-¿Me estas invitando o harás que yo pague? –se burló la pelirroja

-¡P-Por supuesto que yo pagaré! –se defendió sonrojado- sino no sería una invitación

-E-Está bien, acepto la invitación –La joven lo miró levemente sonrojada- solo porque tengo ganas de tomar algo tibio y relajar mi cuerpo

-Lo que digas, pero yo sé que es porque quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo –sonrió con picardía

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a un café cercano, Maki pidió un té de lavanda y Nico un simple café descafeinado.

-¿Por qué me has invitado? –rompió el silencio la menor

-Tenía ganas de tomar café y ya que terminamos temprano me pareció una buena idea –dijo de manera tranquila y simple, aun que por dentro se sentía de manera totalmente diferente

-Oh de acuerdo –se sentía un poco decepcionada ante la respuesta simple, la verdad sea dicha, esperaba algo más- ¿por cierto Nico-kun como vas en tus calificaciones?

El joven se atoró con el café, tosió un par de veces antes de hablar

-P-Perfectamente –la menor vio a través de su mentira con facilidad

-En ese caso le diré a Eli y Nozomi que lo confirmen

-E-Ese par… no –su cara se volvió llena de terror

-¿No me digas que te da miedo Nozomi? –sonrió divertida

-¡C-Claro que no! –su cara decía todo lo contrario

-Genial entonces les diré que te ayuden a estudiar, los exámenes se acercan y todos debemos aprobar para poder ir al Love Live

-¡Y-Ya lo sé! –suspiró, bajó la cabeza apoyándola sobre la mesa- estoy acabado, tendré que estudiar con ese par de monstruos, ¡y será peor ahora que son pareja!

-Eso te pasa por no estudiar por tú cuenta –lo miró con compasión después de todo Nozomi podía ser terrible si eso quería y de seguro no tendría piedad con el pelinegro

-Ayúdame a estudiar –el joven levantó la vista suplicante- no soportaría otra sesión de estudio con ella, por favor

-Ya que, supongo que te tendré que ayudar –contestó después de pensarlo un poco- pero estudiaremos mucho y nada de distraerse

-Lo prometo –se enderezó feliz

Siguieron con una conversación normal, ninguno lo dijo pero ambos estaban emocionados por la futura que sesión de estudios que tendrían. Nico pagó lo consumido y se fueron. Continuaron hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que sin darse cuenta la pelirroja llegó a su casa.

-No era necesario que me acompañaras a casa, otra vez –apartó su mirada sonrojada

-Tengo que hacerlo –respondió con seguridad

-¿Por qué?

-Es tarde como para que andes por la calle sola –la miró fijamente- tus padres no les gustaría eso

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón –aún decepcionada por la respuesta, quería que fuese un poco más egoísta. ¿_Debería seguir el consejo de Rin y decirle lo que siento primero?_

-Además tampoco me agrada la idea –el pelinegro miró en otra dirección- b-bueno… como explicarlo… si me hermana menor estuviese hasta tan tarde fuera me preocuparía mucho

-¿Me consideras como tú hermana menor? –_auch_

-¡N-No! –Su nerviosismo aumente- solo es el ejemplo más cercano que encontré, ¡a-además deberías estar feliz por poder estar más tiempo conmigo!

-Sí claro –se burló- con el super idol Nico ¿eh?

-Y además te invité un té de lavanda –dijo orgulloso, su expresión se suavizó, su sonrisa se volvió menos grande pero no falta de sinceridad- la próxima vez haremos y comeremos más cosas divertida

-Nico-kun –la miró sorprendida, dio un paso hacia él, su mano alcanzó su brazo, él también se acercó, lentamente quedaron solo a pocos centímetros de separación- gracias

-¡Maki al fin llegas! –la llamó su madre

-Mama –se sobresaltó, separándose rápidamente del chico completamente roja

-Oh Nico-kun gracias por traer a mi hija a casa –le sonrió amable

-C-Claro no hay problema –el joven se había paralizado, con suerte pudo hablar- cuando quiera

-A-Adios Nico-kun –la menor entró corriendo a su casa, subió la escalera hasta su habitación, allí abrió la ventana y vio como el pelinegro se alejaba rápidamente

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que había interrumpido un buen momento –escuchó la voz de su madre, la miró, ella estaba sonriendo feliz y divertida por la cara de su hija

-N-No sé de qué momento me hablas –volvió a mirar por la ventana

-Seguro que no –se rió- debe ser por eso que subiste corriendo para verlo marchar

-N-No fue por eso –se volteo a ver otra vez a su madre, sentía como su cara le ardía

-Solo diré que ni yo ni tu padre aceptaremos que pase algo a menos que ya sea oficial –le dirigió una sonrisa extraña, picara pero a la vez seria

-Te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas –se alejó de la cama y se recostó en la cama

-Tenle paciencia, no quiere hacer las cosas mal, quiere ganarse nuestro respeto primero –la mamá se sentó junto a ella, le acaricio el pelo- y admiro eso, es algo que no muchos harían en estos tiempos

-…-la joven no sé movió, pero sus pensamientos iban a una velocidad que no consideraba posible

-Buenas noches, recuerda bañarte –se despidió su madre y salió de la habitación dejándola sola

-¿De verdad… lo está intentando? –se preguntó al entender al fin algo de todo lo que dijo su mamá, su cara volvió a ganar color y el calor empezó a aumentar. Se levantó y se fue a bañar. _Espero que el agua fría me calme… supongo que podría esperarlo un poco más. _Ese último pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa y con ella se fue a dormir.

_**Y eso fue el nuevo capitulo c: ojala haya sido bueno. **_

_**Ya que el NozoEli fue muy rapido... las demas parejas serán toturosamente lenta (◣u◢) (no, broma jeje)**_

_**Tengo poco tiempo así que en este cap no contestare los reviews :c**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo como siempre TwT y nos leemos en el proximo cap, que como tengo ganas posiblemente sea... mañana, quien sabe**_

_**PD: si esperaban que fuese Umi quien salvara a Kotori... jejejeje **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo siento, no lo subí ayer porque tuve que salir... pero lo subí hoy "temprano" jeje. Espero que les guste, gracias por el apoyo!**_

* * *

Ya era lunes, todos los estudiantes volvían a la escuela. Nico corrió para alcanzar a una pelirroja por el pasillo antes de entrar a clases.

-¡Maki! –gritó

-N-No grites mi nombre en el pasillo –se quejó la menor

-Lo siento –se disculpo recuperando el aire- oye ¿me podrías empezar a ayudar con los estudias a partir de hoy?

-¿Hoy? –lo miró sorprendida

-Claro no te avisé con tiempo –la miró un poco nervioso- mejor mañana podemos…

-No, está bien –le cortó, miró en otra dirección con un color rosado adornando sus mejillas- no tengo problemas con empezar hoy, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-¡Genial!- se entusiasmo el joven- entonces… ¿hoy después de la practica?

-Claro –le sonrió- espero que estés preparado, porque no seré amable

-Jajaja seguro que sí –le sonrió- me voy a clases, no vemos luego

El pelinegro salió corriendo después de despedirse, haciendo que un profesor le regañara por correr en el pasillo, la pelirroja soltó una risita y se fue a su propia clase.

Al término de la jornada Kotori guardaba sus cosas para ir junto a sus dos mejores amigos a la terraza. Honoka hablaba sobre intentar vencer a Eli en pulso, Umi le decía que seguramente perdería.

-No estaría tan seguro –dijo seguro el pelinaranja- he estado entrenando este fin de semana para hacerme más fuerte

-No te harás más fuerte en solo dos días idiota –le reprochó el peliazul

-Ya veras com—

-Kotori que bueno que aun estas aquí –habló Eli quien entraba al salón junto con Nozomi

-¿Eli-kun, Nozomi-chan que hacen aquí? –miró al par sorprendida la peligris

-Eli-kun tengamos una competencia de pulso –se acercó Honoka con energía- así le probaré a Umi-kun que se equivoca

-Lo siento Honoka, pero ahora hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar con Kotori –le sonrió débilmente

-Oh –su energía se esfumo

-Creo que con ellos también deberíamos hablar –habló por primera vez Nozomi- después de todo…

-¿Hablar sobre qué? –interfirió Umi, ya que la mayor no siguió hablando y los miró con seriedad

-Lo que ocurrió el sábado por supuesto –respondió Eli

-¿El sábado? –preguntó Honoka- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ustedes no… -la pelipurpura los miro sorprendida, luego su vista se fue a Kotori- ¿No les dijiste?

-N-No tuve la oportunidad, además no los quiero molestar con—

-Kotori esto es serio –le cortó Eli con severidad, la peligris se estremeció levemente, sus recuerdos no se habían ido borrando, le seguían causando escalofríos- lo siento, no debí levantar tanto la voz, pero es irresponsable no haberles contado

-Lo sé –bajó la cabeza

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –la voz de Umi se hizo notar con fuerza, demandando una respuesta. El par de tercer año se miraron, luego a Kotori quien asintió con lentitud

Kotori contó lo ocurrido ese día sábado, la cara de sus mejores amigos iba cambiando poco a poco, la de Honoka de impresión a preocupación; por otro lado Umi cambio de impresión a preocupación hasta llegar a una mirada que decía que era capaz de matar a tal sujeto.

-Debí acompañarte ese día –se molestó consigo mismo el peliazul- tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no hice caso y te deje ir sola siendo tan tarde

-N-No Umi-kun, no fue tú culpa –la peligris se acercó al joven y lo abrazó- no te culpes

-¡P-Pero…!

-Ella tiene razón –le cortó Eli- no podías saber lo que iba a pasar, pero ahora sabes y cuento con que ambos nos ayudaran a mantenerla a salvo ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! –Honoka se puso de pie, con la mirada seria, molesto al igual que su amigo por no ser más cuidadoso con su única mejor amiga- no dejaremos que ese tipo se le acerque

-Eso es lo que queríamos oír –sonrió Nozomi- hablaremos con los demás sobre esto, para que ninguno de nosotros este solo, tal vez solo el sujeto siga a Kotori, pero no significa que alguien pueda estar siguiendo a otro de nosotros

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos, ustedes hablen de que harán –Eli se levantó, se acercó a Honoka y le habló bajo- vigila a Umi, no quiero que se vuelva loco por no haber sido suficientemente precavido o peor, se ponga a buscar al sujeto ese

-Descuida yo lo controlaré –asintió con seriedad

-Gracias, nos vemos luego –Eli iba llegando a la salida del salón cuando recordó- oh y hoy no habrá práctica

-Nos vemos luego o mañana –se despidió Nozomi

El trío se quedó en silencio unos momentos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Creo que deberíamos turnarnos para acompañar a Kotori-chan a su casa- Honoka fue el primero en hablar

-Estoy de acuerdo –Umi seguía mirado al piso molesto- no podemos permitir que ese sujeto se le vuelva acercar

-Honoka-kun, Umi-kun… gracias –Kotori bajó la cabeza- lamento no haberles dicho antes

-Debiste hacerlo –la mirada de Umi seguía sin cambiar, era fría y daba miedo- no debiste pensar que era una molestia

-Y-Yo…

-Hey no lo tomes con ella –el pelinaranja se puso entremedio de ambos- ella ya está lo suficientemente mal como para que tu también te enojes con ella

-Honoka-kun no se peleen –Tomó del hombro al líder

-Ya lo sé –el peliazul se tapo la cara con ambas manos, suspiró y miró a Kotori de manera diferente, arrepentido- lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar

-E-Está bien, solo no quiero que se peleen –le sonrió débilmente

-No lo haremos –Le sonrió Honoka

-Seria una pelea injusta –se burló el peliazul

-¿Qué dijiste? –se quejó- si quieres probemos ahora mismo cual de los dos es más fuerte

-Muy bien, pero te advierto que perderás tu brazo –ambos se levantaron y se posicionaron listos para hacer pulso- Kotori haz la cuenta regresiva

-Tres, dos, uno… ¡Fight! –gritó alegre

Paso unos segundos y ninguno se movía, hasta que Umi sonrió, hizo fuerza, la mano de Honoka golpeo la mesa.

-¡El ganador es Umi-kun! –anuncio la peligris

-No es justo –lloriqueo Honoka

-Te lo dije –Sonrió Umi- ¿tengo premio?

-Sip –Kotori se acercó y besó su mejilla. El pobre peliazul se paralizo, su cara ganó color rápidamente, se llevó la mano al lugar donde le había besado y una sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios

-Ya consigan una habitación –se burló el pelinaranja

-¡Honoka!

-Jaja dime que no te gustaría –siguió burlándose

-Honoka-kun ya basta –la cara de la joven estaba casi tan roja como la de Umi

-Aburridos –llevo sus manos detrás de la cabeza sonriendo

-Será mejor irnos –suspiró el peliazul

El trío salió del salón, hablaban animadamente antes de llegar a la salida de la escuela, escucharon como llamaban a Umi.

-Umi-kun espera –se les acercó Nozomi

-¿Pasa algo? –la miró un poco sorprendido

-Casi, ¿podrías seguirme un momento? –los dos se alejaron un poco de el otro par- hay algo que te quería sugerir

-¿Qué cosa? –cada vez se sentía más intrigado

-Creo que sería buena idea que le enseñaras kendo a Kotori-chan –su mirada era seria

-¿Enseñarle kendo? –el joven lo pensó un momento- creo que es una muy buena idea

-Sí ¿verdad? –le sonrió, luego su ojos cambiaron a algo un poco más maligno- así podrías pasar más tiempo con Kotori-chan~ a-so-las~~

-Y-Yo –el peliazul se sonrojó

-Solo imagina a Kotori en su traje de kendo, sudando –su sonrisa también se volvió bastante juguetona- ¿no te parece sexy?

-E…ar... ps… n –Umi ya no podía formular una palabra de manera coherente

-Ups creo que lo quebré –se rió con suavidad la mayor- nos vemos mañana Umi-kun

-¡maldición Nozomi! –maldijo a la joven que le dedicó una divertida sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su vista. Se devolvió donde lo esperaban sus dos amigos, su cara aun roja por las ideas que le dio la pelipurpura

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó Honoka

-Fastidiarme –resopló

Tanto Honoka como Kotori intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, pero no hicieron más preguntas. Caminaron hablando sobre como harían para cuidar a Kotori, decidieron que Umi se encargaría de ir a buscarla a su casa antes de ir a la escuela, ya que Honoka se quedaría dormido, y se turnarían para irla a dejar a su casa.

-Está decidido entonces –dijo feliz el pelinaranja y a la vez aliviado

-Sí, gracias por hacer esto –la peligris sonrió agradecida y también aliviada de tener a alguien que la estará protegiendo

-No es necesario agradecer, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer –respondió solemne Umi- debemos protegerte porque eres nuestra mejor amiga, eres importante para nosotros, no podemos dejar que algo te pase

-Él tiene razón –sonrió con amabilidad Honoka- es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

-Oh ahora que recuerdo –Umi pensó en lo que dijo Nozomi- Kotori me gustaría que entrenaras conmigo kendo

-¿Eh? –la joven lo miró sorprendida

-Creo que sería bueno que te puedas defender sola, solo si llega a ser necesario –su miraba mostraba mucha preocupación- espero que no sea el caso, pero de todas formas prefiero prevenir

-E-Está bien –Asintió

El resto del camino Honoka se la pasó dando indirectas, que obviamente los otros dos jóvenes pensaban que eran para ellos mismo sin saber que de hecho eran para ambos. El primer turno lo tomó Umi, porque ganó en le piedra, papel o tijeras.

Los dos caminaron despacio, ninguno quería llegar a su destino, no aun.

-Kotori… ¿entonces estará bien practicar los fin de semanas? –preguntó algo nervioso, las palabras de Nozomi aun estaban en su cabeza

-Sí, no hay problema –respondió alegre- pero… tal vez podríamos practicar antes, ¿cada dos días tal vez?

-N-No quiero que te esfuerces tanto –contesto rápidamente- además de las practicas, haces nuestros trajes, estudias mucho para tener buenas calificaciones y a todo eso añadirle entrenar kendo sería mucho para la semana

-Puedo hacerlo –le sonrió- tu también haces muchas cosas, más que yo Umi-kun, yo… puedo y quiero hacerlo

-De acuerdo –le sonrió igualmente, sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer- pero si veo que te estás agotando mucho, te detendré

-Sí Umi-sensei –dijo con un tono de voz un poco más grave y formal, el peliazul la miró sorprendido, se quedaron mirando y ambos se rieron lo poco que les quedaba del camino

-Hasta mañana Kotori –se despidió- no olvides que no saldrás de tu casa hasta que yo llegue

-Sí, lo recodaré –_como olvidarlo-_ hasta mañana Umi-kun

Antes de que pasara la reja de su casa Umi le tomó la mano deteniéndola, la joven miró su mano y luego al peliazul, quien estaba también sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Y-Yo… amm –intentó pensar rápidamente en una escusa- ¿ya te sientes calmada, mejor?

-Sí, gracias a ti y Honoka-kun –sonrió, con mucha fuerza de voluntad el joven soltó su mano

-Hasta mañana –el peliazul se alejo casi corriendo, sin poder creer lo que había hecho

* * *

Maki y Nico caminaban en dirección a un café para estudiar con tranquilidad, ambos preocupados por la noticia del perseguidor de Kotori.

-Espero que Kotori vaya a estar bien –habló Maki

-Seguro lo estará –la tranquilizó Nico- tiene al hiperkinético de Honoka y a Umi, en especial él… de seguro debe estar vuelto loco con la noticia

-Tienes razón, no dejaran que le pase algo –se asumo una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí

-¿Y supongo que ahora con mayor razón me iras a dejar a mi casa? –se burló, pero a la vez lo dijo en serio

-Por supuesto –Se puso completamente erguido- no quiero que digan que no cuido de una mujer cuando debo

-Jajaja claro

Llegaron al lugar, ordenaron algunas cosas para beber y comer, luego se fueron a sentar. Nico sacó sus libros y comenzó a estudiar. Los primeros 15 minutos iba todo bastante bien, el pelinegro parecía muy concentrado en sus problemas de matemáticas mientras Maki leía un libro tranquilamente, de la nada escuchó un golpe seco, levantó la vista y vio que el joven frente suyo tenía la cabeza sobre su cuaderno sin moverse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Nico-kun? –lo miró con curiosidad y le tocó el hombro con la mano

-Mmm... msmmbnsnddm –se escuchó como un quejido

-¿Qué? –se desconcertó por aquel comportamiento

-No puedo –dijo legiblemente- no puedo seguir… ¡esto es inútil!

La pelirroja suspiró, se levantó de su asiento para sentarse junto al pelinegro, tomó el cuaderno en sus manos y lo examinó, después de un minuto aproximadamente lo volvió a poner sobre la mesa.

-Mira si quieres hacer correctamente esto entonces primero debes sacar de tu cabeza el hecho que no te gusta matemáticas –se acercó más para poder ver bien el cuaderno que dejó frente al joven, apunto al ejercicio en que se quedó estancado, recorrió la hoja con su dedo apuntando a otro ejercicio- solo debes desarrollarlo de la misma forma en que lo hiciste con este

-P-Pero ¿y qué hago con esto? –apuntó también con su dedo

-Eso es igual a este otro ejercicio –volvió a apuntar otro lugar de la hoja- ¿Ves? Es lo mismo, solo con diferentes números y mezclados

-O-Ohhh ya veo, lo intentaré –el pelinegro tomó su lápiz y se concentro en resolver el ejercicio. Después de unos minutos lo logró- ¡Mira, lo hice!

-Déjame ver –la menor examinó si había un error, pero no lo encontró- felicidades, no era tan difícil ¿o me equivoco?

-Jaja tenías razón es lo mismo –una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del adolescente- Gracias por tu ayuda, definitivamente es mejor estudiar contigo que con ese monstruo de Nozomi

-De nada –le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron sonriendo uno al otro unos instantes antes de que notaran lo que estaban haciendo, Maki fue la primera en apartar la mirada sonrojada- s-solo sigue haciendo los demás, si vuelves a tener problemas solo dime

-C-Claro

Pasó casi 1 hora y media, en los cuales Nico le pidió ayuda a la menor un par de veces, el resto del tiempo la pasaron en silencio.

-Creo que termine –suspiró aliviado el pelinegro

-Ya era hora que terminaras –le dijo jugando

-Hey, no es mi culpa que hagan cosas tan complicadas en las matemáticas –se quejó- pero sabía que no hay nada que el Gran Idol Nico no pueda hacer

-Sí, lo que digas

-Oye Maki –la joven lo miró, él la miraba directo a los ojos, serio- gracias por tu ayuda hoy, de verdad lo aprecio

-N-No hay problema –se sonrojó un poco- d-de todas formas me sirve para estudiar también

-Pero a ti no te pasas estas cosas en clases aún

-No, pero las estudio de todas formas, lo que paso en clases no es la gran cosa para mí –apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa y colocó su cabeza sobre su palma- mis padres me han hecho estudiar mucho desde muy pequeña, con profesores particulares, así que siempre he estado adelantada a mis clases, en especial en matemáticas y biología

-Debió ser difícil –su tono era casi triste

-Mmm un poco –la mirada de la joven se dirigió a la ventana- solo… me hubiese gustado disfrutar de mi niñez… jugar con otros niños de mi edad y esas cosas

Se produjo un gran silencio entre ambos, Maki suspiró, no quería que el ambiente se volviera pesado por lo que intentó cambiar el tema, para su suerte Nico habló primero.

-Tal vez no pueda ayudarte a recuperar tu niñez, pero… -se levantó y le tendió su mano, su cara adornada por una enorme sonrisa- al menos déjame ayudarte a disfrutar al máximo tu adolescencia

-Nico-kun –se quedó atónita mirando al enérgico y feliz joven frente a ella, era contagioso, aceptó su mano y se levantó de su asiento- bien dejaré que me ayudes, pero más te vale tomar toda la responsabilidad

-No hay problema –su sonrisa aumento con la afirmativa de la menor- ¿Qué problemas crees que podrías tener con un genio como yo?

-De todo tipo –se burló- en especial en los estudios

-¡Hey!

Ambos se rieron, las personas los quedaron mirando pero ninguno prestó atención, no les importaba de todas formas. Recogieron sus cosas antes de salir del local. El par caminó tranquilamente hacia la casa de Maki, Nico no paraba de hablar sobre cosas que podían hacer para que ella disfrutara aún más de su adolescencia.

-Eso también deberíamos hacerlo –el joven hablaba con alegría- oh y por supuesto que te ganaré en ese juego, pero seré suave contigo

-Ja, ya quiero ver eso –no lo quería admitir pero le divertía ver a Nico de esa manera, además de que esperaba poder realizar todas esas cosas que había mencionado con él- con lo torpe que eres seguro te ganaré fácilmente

-No seas engreída niñita –le desordenó un poco el cabello- el otro tema que queda sería… e-en… ya sabes… el amor

-¡¿A-Amor?! –la pelirroja se sorprendió por el nuevo tema, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su corazón latió con fuerza

-S-Sí, bueno ya sabes… -Nico no lo pasaba mejor, también su pulso aumento, sentía como las palabras casi no salían de su garganta- e-es muy normal que a esta edad s-se enamoren y todo eso

-P-Pff… C-como si hubiese alguien de quien enamorarme en la escuela–se sonrojo más, aún así miró al mayor para ver su reacción, la cual parecía un poco herida

-He-hey y-yo soy un excelente candidato para que te enamores de mi –intentó hacerse más alto enderezando más la espalda, fingiendo orgullo, pero le había dolido saber que Maki no lo consideraba una opción

-¡¿P-Por qué rayos me gustaría un ególatra y torpe como tú?! –el color de su cara era equiparable con el de su pelo

-¡De todas formas tampoco me gustaría una mocosa como tú! –Disparó de vuelta, su cara también estaba igual de roja que el de la menor- eres muy poco honesta con tus sentimientos, eres demasiado problemática para mí

-¡Tampoco es como que quisiese gustarte! –Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse sin notarlo- ¡eres un idiota!

-Maki… estas… ¿llorando? –Nico notó como una lágrima corría por la cara de la pelirroja

-¿Q-Qué? –se tocó la mejilla y notó el liquido en ella, se frotó los ojos con las mangas de su chaleco- N-no estoy… no lo sé

-Lo siento –se acercó y rodeo con sus brazos a la menor, con fuerza- no debí decir esas cosas, que de hecho ni siquiera pienso… aun que si eres un poco tsundere

-Idiota –lo golpeo en el brazo, pero devolvió el abrazo

-Jejeje –se quedaron callados por un lapso de 2 minutos hasta que él se separó un poco, le sonrió como siempre- puede ser que seas tsundere, pero también eres increíblemente inteligente, talentosa entre muchas otras cosas, como también tienes defectos… aun así me gusta cada una de esas cosas de ti

-Nico… -no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él de verdad había dicho que le gustaba

-Espero que lo recuerdes porque no lo volveré a decir –desvió su mirada sonrojado

-G-Gracias… -Ella bajó la mirada. Lentamente ambos se separaron

-Ya es tarde, tus padres me mataran por llevarte a casa tan tarde –su mirada cambio a una con temor

-Sí, no creo que sea buena que maten al Super Idol Nico ¿eh? –se burló

-No te burles de mí –se quejó.

El resto del camino siguieron discutiendo como usualmente lo hacen, sin darse cuenta llegaron a su destino. Se despidieron casi igual que siempre, esta vez había algo diferente, un poco más cohibido. Maki corrió a su habitación para ver al pelinegro alejarse, pero al llegar a la ventana vio algo diferente, él seguía de pie, mirando a la nada. De la nada él miró hacia la ventana de la joven, Maki se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la había descubierto, pero el mayor solo sonrió, hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

* * *

En la terraza de la escuela Eli y Nozomi les habían contado lo sucedido en sábado con Kotori, el rubio dijo que ninguna de las mujeres del grupo debería ir sola por la calle, Rin fue el primero en hablar diciendo con mucho gusto que se encargaría de cuidar de la castaña, todos sonrieron ante la energía del menor. Después de eso el par se fueron a comer, invitación del pelinaranja, Hanayo pidió arroz mientras que él ordenó ramen. Se pasaron casi toda la tarde en el local comiendo y charlando sobre diferentes cosas.

-Estuvo realmente delicioso nya –exclamó el pelinaranja

-Sí, el arroz estaba muy bien hecho –recordó el sabor y le dio ganas de volver a comer

-Kayochin tenemos que ir otra vez –el joven junto sus manos en forma de ruego

-Seguro –le sonrió la castaña

-¡Siii! –se puso a saltar. Siguieron hablando de lo bien que estuvo la comida el par, hasta llegar a la casa de la mayor

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Rin-kun

-No hay problema –se acercó y la abrazó- además no puedo dejar que estés tan sola en la noche por la calle nya, ¿y se un pervertido te sigue al igual que Kotori-chan?

-Cierto, gracias por cuidarme –lo abrazó de vuelta y besó levemente la mejilla del menor

-…- Rin se quedó sorprendido por el beso, pero sonrió al instante- ¡otro!

-¿Eh? –Hanayo se apartó un poco ya que Rin se puso eufórico

-¡Quiero otro beso de Kayochin!

-P-Pero… no –la castaña miró al piso avergonzada- e-eso fue u-una recompensa por c-cuidarme Rin-kun

-Ohh… yo quería otro –bajó sus brazos algo decepcionado

Hanayo miró al joven, se rió por lo adorable que se veía haciendo esa expresión de desilusión, se acercó a él y besó su otra mejilla, Rin se irguió en el acto llevando su mano al lugar donde habían estado sus labios segundos antes, una gran sonrisa apareció una vez más en su rostro.

-¡Nyaaaa! –levantó sus brazos triunfal

-E-Eso fue porque tú pagaste por la comida –sonrió sonrojada, aun no lograba entender de donde sacó el valor para hacer semejante cosa, pero no se arrepentía

-Como tengo que dejarte a tú casa todos los días eso significa… ¿Qué recibiré uno todos los días? –sus ojos brillaban e irradiaban ilusión

-S-Supongo que p-podría…

-¡Genial! –el joven la interrumpió- nos vemos mañana Kayochin

-Hasta mañana Rin-kun –el par se separó, Hanayo entró a su casa, Rin por otro lado corría en dirección a la suya feliz

* * *

Después de la escuela, Eli y Nozomi, se quedaron estudiando para los exámenes que se avenían, al terminar se encaminaron para el apartamento de ella. En el camino hablaron un poco, tranquilamente.

-Nozomi –el rubio se detuvo

-¿Sí Elicchi?

-Pasado mañana me gustaría que fueses conmigo a cierto lugar, si puedes claro –se notaba nervioso, Nozomi le parecía realmente tierno

-Seguro –le sonrió- ¿puedo saber a donde quieres ir?

-Nop, es una sorpresa –Eli retomó la caminata, más aliviado

-Mmm está bien

Siguieron caminando en silencio, era cómodo, solo disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

-Por cierto Elicchi –la pelipurpura lo miró- ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado si estuvieras en el lugar de Umi-kun?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que si un día llegan de la nada y te dicen que alguien me estuvo persiguiendo por la calle… ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado?

-Yo… -el joven sopesó la pregunta un momento, luego sonrió- hubiese exigido saber como era ese sujeto para buscarlo y molerlo a golpes

-Elicchi –lo miró con ganas de golpearlo- definitivamente no hubieses reaccionado mejor que Umi-kun

-Jaja no, creo que no –se rió divertido, luego se volvió una sonrisa algo triste- la verdad lo entiendo, que se haya molestado consigo mismo por no estar allí cuando la persona que quiere, que ama estaba en peligro

-Por suerte él parece ser un poco más sensato –se burló la pelipurpura

-Oye… -la miró fingiendo estar molesto. La mayor siguió molestándolo hasta que llegaron a su apartamento

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Elicchi –le sonrió, algo triste por tener que separarse

-Sí, hasta mañana –se acercó y besó la frente de la joven- no olvides lo de pasado mañana

-Claro –ella le devolvió el beso en la nariz- te amo

-También te amo

El rubio se fue a casa feliz y ansioso por la cita que tendría dentro de dos días.

* * *

**_Eso sería el capitulo... salió más largo de lo que esperaba o_o_**

**_Otra vez gracias por los reviews, fav/follow e incluso por solo seguir la historia sin necesidad de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, graacias c:_**

**_Y07: aquí hay más NozoEli y se viene más-w- jejeje te engañé owo xD_**

**_Candus98: buu no se vale hacer trampa xDD, Nico hombre y super idol es ta como algo raro jajajja pero me gusta xD, amm lo de honoka y tsubasa tampoco puedo hacer mucho si se conocen por primera vez... pero ya irá a ser diferente... alguuun día/capitulo xD_****_ Gracias por la insipiracion jaja fue resivida -w-_**

**_Rawr-uke: umi me dan ganas de no se sadsadsasa xDD tan pabito _**

**_pumpkin513: jajaja la sra nishikino mató todo el momento romantico -w- _**

**_JM scarlet: Jjeje que bueno que te gustara el Honotsu... también te engañe :Z para la otra Umi irá en un caballo blanco a rescatarla para compensar (?) oshe ya se viene más NozoEli_**

**_ 777: me alegra que te guste owo_**

**_Eso sería todo... no mentira, hay algo más... el proximo capitulo será laargo así que me demoraré en hacerlo y sumandole que empezaré a trabajar, así que no se cuanto me tome en subirlo, pero espero que no mucho_****. Amm siento si el NicoMaki queda un poco extraño, es que me cuesta un poco esa pareja... Rin y Hanayo también me cuesta un poco porque son tan... no sé... que no sé como hacerlo a veces jajajaja. **

**Oh y los que me pidieron duro contra el muro, sexo salvaje o lemon hard (como prefieran llamarlo jeje) no creo que pueda hacerlo... es muy... vergonsozo :c, ademas que no estoy segura de como hacerlo, lo siento... por lo que no será lento y torturoso jaja.**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! y eso sería saludoos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**He vuelto después varios días, lo siento :c Es hora de leer, se que lo esperaban owo**_

* * *

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales se discutió si se practicaría o no a causa de los exámenes que se avecinaban, seis de los integrantes estaban completamente de acuerdo en cancelar las practicas hasta que todo terminara para poder estudiar mejor y ayudar a tres específicos miembros, a estudiar, los cuales eran también los que estaban en contra de cancelar las practicas por completo. No era ningún secreto que a Honoka, Rin y Nico no eran buenos con los estudios, aun que el mayor no se resistió tanto como los dos menores, solo no quería que se cancelaran por completo las prácticas. Al término de clases Eli y Nozomi se acercaron a Nico para hablar sobre las sesiones de estudios que planeaban para él, pero se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que de hecho él ya estaba estudiando y con Maki.

-Así que lograste persuadir que Maki-chan te enseñara –la sonrisa maléfica de Nozomi apareció- ¿De verdad solo estudian?

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir? –intentó el pelinegro hacer caso omiso a los juegos de la pelipurpura

-Ya sabes… después de una larga jornada estudiando –su sonrisa se agrandó- Los dos solos… "estudiando", entiendo Nicocchi que son adolecentes y en estos momentos de seguro tienen en su cabeza otro tipo de cosas

-¡N-No, te equivocas! –El color de la cara del pelinegro igualaba al de sus ojos

-Nozomi deja de torturarlo –intervino Eli, aun que siendo sincero le parecía un poco divertido

-Pero Elicchi tenemos que impedir que Nicocchi abuse de su poder de senpai –se quejó aunque su voz la delataba

-¡No hago algo como eso! –le gritó

-Vamos calma, solo bromeo –le dedico una gentil sonrisa, la cual Nico no compró ni un poco

-Eres un demonio

-Cuidado con lo que dices –levantó sus manos en forma de amenaza y su sonrisa se volvió una vez más aterradora

-E-Eehg, ¡Eli contrólala! –se giró al rubio

El rubio suspiró, luego sonrió, se acercó por detrás de la pelipurpura y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la mayor y susurró a su oído.

-Nozomi recuerda que quería llevarte a un lugar hoy

-O-Oh cierto –su comportamiento cambio por completo, se sonrojó al sentir a su novio tan cerca, aún no se acostumbraba a poder tener contacto físico con él de manera más romántica, incluso ir de la mano camino a su apartamento la ponía muy nerviosa y feliz

-Yo me voy o Maki me matara por atrasarme tanto –antes de que el par pudiese contestar el pelinegro ya había salido corriendo, agradecido por la distracción hecha por Eli y agradecido de huir con éxito de Nozomi

-¿Vamos? –el rubio tendió su mano, la pelipurpura acepto la mano. Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que llegaron a la estación

-¿A dónde iremos Elicchi?

-No lo sé –sonrió

-Moou –la mayor inflo sus mejillas, Eli solo rió ante tan adorable vista.

El metro llegó, Eli volvió a tomar la mano de su novia, al entrar al vagón la acercó a él, pesé a que no estaba tan lleno.

Nozomi estuvo callada durante el tiempo suficiente para que Eli lo notara y se preocupara, notó que su cara parecía algo triste, intentó hacer conversación pero solo recibió respuestas cortas o ninguna, antes de preguntar directamente que le pasaba, ella misma habló.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar a Nicochi? –Nozomi fue la primera en hablar desde que subieron al vagón

-No creo que sea necesario, Maki le ayuda a estudiar –contestó calmado

-No me refería a estudiar –la mirada de la pelipurpura era algo sería, por lo que el rubio la miró confundido, ya que no recibió una respuesta decidió continuar hablando- con Maki-chan me refiero… la relación que tienen, o mejor dicho la relación que no tienen

-Oooh ya entiendo –el joven pensó un momento- ¿Quieres ayudarlos?

-Sí y no

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Quiero ayudarlos porque bueno son mis amigos, los quiero ver felices y sé que juntos lo serán… pero…

-¿Pero?

-No me quiero involucrar mucho, deben lograr superar este obstáculo ellos mismos

-Podríamos hacer ambas cosas –Nozomi solo lo miró, sin mayor expresión en su rostro- ayudarles a tener oportunidades, aconsejarlos en cómo ser más honestos y menos… ¿qué palabra era?

-Tsundere

-¡Esa! –El joven le sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza- se que los chicos te preocupan, ya que para ti son casi como hijos, yo también me preocupo, la verdad Umi me tiene bastante estresado… no sé como no se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta a Kotori

-Jaja tienes razón… pero… no puedo evitar querer ayudarlos y a la vez no me quiero entrometer, tienen que cometer sus propios errores

-¿Y apoyarlos para que no se rindan si los comenten?

-Exacto –al fin se formo una sonrisa en la cara de Nozomi, se abrazó más a Eli- sabes… creo que sin darnos cuentas tuvimos 7 hijos

-Jajaja espero que no sea así, no sé si me gustaría que hagan incesto

-Elicchi eres un tonto –ambos se rieron. Nozomi se volvió a relajar, disfrutó el resto del viaje hablando de cosas más agradables y menos estresantes que los problemas amorosos del resto del grupo.

Sin notarlo llegaron a la estación donde debían bajar, casi no logran bajar a tiempo ya que Eli estaba muy distraído y Nozomi no sabía donde se dirigían. Salieron de la estación, volvieron a tomarse de las manos y conversaban alegremente. Eli guió a Nozomi por varias calles antes de llegar a un bosque el cual estaba cercado por alambres púas. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una pequeña casa de madera, Eli golpeo la puerta de la casa, esperaron hasta que abrió un señor que tendría cerca de 40 y algo de edad.

-Oh Eli-kun llegaste –el señor le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y el rubio la estrecho

-Ya estoy aquí –le sonrió cordial

-Llegaste antes de lo previsto –el señor dejó de mirar a Eli y posó su mirada sobre Nozomi- esta debe ser la famosa novia de quien me has hablado

-¿Eh? –Nozomi se sorprendió de oír eso, miró a su novio quien se había sonrojado levemente

-S-Sí, es ella –el rubio hizo un gesto con su mano para presentarlos- Nozomi, él es el señor Imagawa; señor Imagawa ella es mi novia Nozomi

-Es un gusto poder al fin conocerla señorita Nozomi –le tendió su mano al igual que lo hizo con Eli para saludar, Nozomi correspondió- he oído hablar mucho de ti, aun que debo decir que este jovencito se quedo algo corto, eres más hermosa de lo que describe

-G-Gracias –la pelipurpura se sonrojo bastante, no esperaba que Eli siendo tan reservado hubiese hablado tanto de ella y más como su novia

-Y-Yo le dije –se defendió el rubio- que era demasiado buena para siquiera describirla con palabras

-E-Elicchi –la mayor miró más sorprendida, esto no era lo que esperaría del rubio, es cierto que podía ser romántico si quería, pero describirla de esa manera a otra persona le parecía casi irreal

-No tienes que avergonzarte jovencita, deberías parte más derecha y sentirte orgullosa –le sonrió con amabilidad

-Tiene razón –sintió como su nerviosismo iba disminuyendo- gracias

-No hay problema – Imagawa dejó escapar un suspiro- los jóvenes de ahora son menos románticos en estos tiempos, solo se dejan llevar por sus avalanchas de hormonas, es bueno encontrar parejas como ustedes

-No somos tan pocos como usted cree –sonrió la pelipurpura- solo hay que saber mirar

-Jeje tal vez, si tan solo mi hija fuese así –su tono se volvió al cansado

-¿Ha hablado con ella? –el lado curioso y maternal de Nozomi apareció

-Pues si un par de veces, pero no entiende

-Ella es bastante testaruda –comentó Eli

-Siga insistiendo –la mirada de la joven era comprensiva- téngale paciencia, entenderá con el tiempo, siempre y cuando usted le hable de manera directa, sin esos rodeos que le dan a los padres cuando tienen que hablar sobre esas cosas, si no aprende entonces lo hará a la mala, entonces se dará cuenta del error que cometió al no escucharlo

Nozomi tomó sacó sus cartas de tarot y sacó una.

-Las cartas me dicen que pronto aprenderá, y como dije será de buena o mala manera, todo depende si usted sabe llevarla y convencerla

-Vaya, eres realmente… no sabría bien como decirlo, pero digamos que muy especial –el señor se impresionó con las palabras de la pelipurpura

-Jeje gracias

-Bueno mejor no los entretengo más –El señor Imagawa buscó algo en su bolsillo, sacó un par de llaves, se acercó y se las pasó a Eli, le habló solo para que él escuchara- ten, cuídalas ¿Entendido? Y no solo me refiero a las llaves, ella de verdad es… bueno ya sabes, increíble, espero que sepas eso

-Créame, lo sé desde que la conocí –La sonrisa del rubio creció, se fue donde estaba Nozomi mirando unas flores de color rojo- ¿estás lista para seguir?

-Sí –miró en dirección a Imagawa- Hasta luego, fue un gusto conocerlo

-El gusto fue mío jovencita

-Nos vemos cuando volvamos –se despidió Eli

El rubio guió a Nozomi por un camino hasta llegar a una puerta que dejaba entrar al bosque, Eli utilizó la llave y entraron, antes de seguir caminando el joven cerró otra vez. Siguieron un sendero a través del bosque, en el camino se detuvieron algunas veces porque Nozomi quería contemplar mejor ciertas plantas o cierto árbol. El camino comenzó ir en subida, gracias a las practicas y los entrenamientos de µ's ninguno de los dos se cansó demasiado, una vez que llegaron a cierto punto Eli tomó de la mano a la mayor y la sacó del sendero.

-E-Elicchi ¿por qué no seguimos el camino indicado? –definitivamente no entendía que tenía planeado su novio, pero estaría mintiendo si dijese que no le gustaba el misterio

-Porque donde quiero que vayamos no llegamos por allí, es otro camino

-Confió en que no harás que nos perdamos

-Jaja descuida no será así –Eli se detuvo para darle un rápido beso en su mejilla- mejor nos apresuramos, quiero llegar pronto

-De acuerdo

Nozomi siguió al menor sin hacer preguntas, simplemente confiaba por completo en él. Después de casi 40 minutos caminando dejaron de ir en subida, ahora más bien bajaban, un par de minutos más y Eli rompió el agradable casi silencio, ya que se escuchaban las hojas moviéndose con el viento y a los pájaros cantar.

-Espera Nozomi

-¿Qué pasó?

-Quiero que cierres tus ojos, yo te guiaré de ahora en adelante

-De acuerdo, si es parte de tu sorpresa, entonces está bien –le sonrió con dulzura y cerró sus ojos

Eli se acercó a la pelipurpura, puso sus manos sobre los ojos de ella, le dijo que caminara y así lo hizo, fue lento al comienzo, pero una vez que Nozomi se acostumbró aceleró un poco. La mayor sintió como el suelo se volvía más regular sin tantas piedras o pequeños hoyos con los que más de una vez casi se cae, en cierto momento escuchó agua, el sonido del ambiente era diferente.

-Ya casi llegamos –susurró el joven. Caminaron un poco más hasta que Eli hizo que se detuviera- Voy a sacar mis manos de tus ojos, pero aun no los abras hasta que te diga

-Está bien -Escucho los pasos de Eli alejarse un poco, también escucho otro ruido que no logró distinguir bien que era

-Muy bien ya puedes abrirlos

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, al principio no veía bien a causa del brillo provocado por el sol, cuando su visión se ajustó logró ver la maravilla que había ante ella. Estaban en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, un río que iba bajando, en frente de ella se formaba un estanque de color azul claro, el agua muy limpia y cristalina, al otro del estanque seguía bajando el río; las flores que habían a su alrededor eran muy hermosas y de muchos colores, eran una imagen sacada de algún cuento de hadas.

-¿Te gusta? –la voz de su novio la sacó del transe en que estaba, lo miró, se sorprendió al notar el picnic que había preparado

-Es… hermoso, muy hermoso –las palabras apenas podían salir

-Me alegro que te guste tanto como a mí –el joven se veía aliviado con la reacción de ella

-Me encanta, como… ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? –el brillo de emoción y felicidad en los ojos de color turquesa esfumaron los restos de preocupación del rubio

-¿Te parece sentarte y te cuento la historia mientras comemos? –el joven hizo una invitación con su brazo para que se sentara junto a él- no sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre

-Jaja sí, tienes razón –la pelipurpura se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó- también muero de hambre

Comieron, jugaron entre ambos, luego se recostaron en la manta mirando las nubes blancas y esponjosas pasar por el amplio cielo azul.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que conociste este lugar Elicchi? –volvió a preguntar la pelipurpura

-Te diré, pero primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar –Nozomi notó lo nervioso que se puso

-Mmm está bien

-El Señor Imagawa tiene una hija que va a nuestra escuela, ella hace un tiempo, antes de que nosotros nos volviéramos novios, me había pedido ser mi novia y la rechacé, pero ella no se rindió –el rubio suspiró, miró de reojo a su novia para ver que tipo de expresión tenia, la pelipurpura no parecía tener mayor reacción, solo lo miraba atenta a su historia- un día después de practicar la encontré en una tienda cercana a la cual pasé a comprar, iba con unos amigos que no los he visto nunca en la escuela, ella me reconoció, corrió a mi y me abrazo, me arrastro junto a sus amigos y me presento como si fuese su novio –Eli hizo miró otra vez a Nozomi, esta vez su expresión si cambio, era sombría, parecía molesta pero aun así no hizo ningún comentario- cuando intente zafarme de la situación, ella se despidió de sus amigos y me alejó de ellos. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente le pregunte porque había hecho eso, ella simplemente contesto que no aceptaría que la hubiese rechazado y además ya les había contado a sus amigos que yo le dije que acepte sus sentimientos, me enfadé mucho y le dije que no estaba interesado en ella, ni un poco, pero insistió en que seríamos una buena pareja. Me discutió bastante, era realmente persistente, pero intervino un señor, el señor Imagawa quien volvía de su trabajo. Le conté todo, el miró a su hija decepcionado y me pidió disculpas por los problemas, me preguntó si podía compensarme de alguna forma, le dije que estaba bien así, pero al parecer de él heredo su hija la persistencia, me invitó unos dulces japoneses que había comprado, acepté la invitación. Al llegar a su casa su hija se encerró en su cuarto aún molesta, y castigada por cierto, tomamos té, me contó muchas cosas, una de esas cosas fueron que cuando joven él vivió en Rusia, nos llevamos bien así que me invitó otra vez, pero como no quería que su hija me viese más de lo necesario, me dio la dirección de su trabajo ya que según él se aburría mucho y sería bueno una agradable conversación. El fin de semana fui, hablamos de más cosas y lo acompañe para hacer una ronda dentro del parque, me mostró el sendero principal y volvimos. Fui varias veces para solo hablar, cuando nos volvimos novios le conté y me recomendó cierto lugar dentro del bosque, me trajo hasta aquí tres veces para recordar bien el camino, dijo que podía venir si quería contigo y acepte la oferta, él fue quien trajo estas cosas aquí un poco antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Así es como conocí este increíble lugar…

Nozomi se mantuvo callada un momento, lo que puso muy nervioso al joven, después de todo el lugar lo conoció gracias al padre de una niña que lo acosaba, si lo ponía de esa manera definitivamente no sonaba nada bien.

-Entonces debemos agradecerle aún más al Señor Imagawa –apareció una linda sonrisa en la cara de la pelipurpura, Eli suspiró aliviado al ver que no estaba molesta- pero respóndeme una cosa, ¿ella ya te dejó tranquilo?

No esperaba esa pregunta, pero hizo sonreír al rubio, Nozomi se había sonrojado, sabía que se había puesto un poco celosa.

-¿Estás celosa? –le preguntó con amabilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Un poco, me molesta que no me dijeras para haberte ayudado –respondió con sinceridad. Eli se rió, no esperaba que contestara de esa forma, aun que debió suponerlo, ella no es Maki o Nico, quien no admitiría estar celosa/o.

-Lo siento, solo no quería preocuparte por algo tan tonto –la rodeo con sus brazos en un gentil abrazo- ¿me disculpas?

-Tienes suerte de que soy una persona que perdona con facilidad –su tono juguetón relajó al rubio y supo que todo estaría bien

-Sí, tengo mucha suerte de tener la mejor novia del mundo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Exageras, pero gracias

-No exagero, de verdad lo eres

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, se besaron con ternura, con lentitud saboreando cada rose de sus labios. En cierto punto, sin que ninguno se diese cuenta aumento la intensidad, sus lenguas se unieron al juego y combatieron por quien dominaba a quien. Sin saber como Eli terminó sentado descansando sus manos en la cadera de Nozomi, quien estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con sus manos entrelazadas con el pelo del joven, él besaba su cuello, ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que volvían loco al rubio. La pelipurpura besó el cuello de él, tampoco notaron que los dos primeros botones de la blusa de ella estaban desbotonados, al igual que las de él. Se apartaron brevemente para mirarse directo a los ojos, ambos jadeaban, lentamente notaron el estado en que estaban, sus caras cambiaron a sorpresa y horror, Nozomi se bajo rápidamente de las piernas de él, mientras que Eli le dio la espalda rápidamente al notar cierta parte de su cuerpo no se sentía normal.

-Y-Yo… n-n… e-eehh –intentó hablar la mayor- c-creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco… demasiado

-S-Sí –contestó avergonzado

-Elicchi yo –la joven se acercó a él, pero Eli se levanto rápidamente y corrió al pequeño estanque de agua cristalina, sumergió su cabeza en el intentando calmar su propio cuerpo- ¿Elicchi?

-E-Estoy bien… solo… tengo calor –su nerviosismo y vergüenza eran evidentes. Contemplo la posibilidad de sumergirse por completo en el estanque, pero no era una buena opción considerando que empezaba a oscurecer y no tenía un cambio de ropa ni toalla… _espera… cierto que olvide quitar las cosas que llevo a las prácticas en mi bolso, pero sería muy estúpido._

-Elicchi –la joven lo volvió a llamar esta vez estaba más cerca, él se volteo. No estaba seguro en que momento pasó, pero Nozomi llevaba el pelo desatado, su blusa aun entre abierta, jadeando levemente y notó como una gota de sudor bajaba desde su cuello hasta su…

Sin pensarlo más el rubio salto al estanque para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo que volvió a subir ante semejante vista. Nozomi por otro lado miró sorprendida la repentina acción de su novio, caminó hasta llegar al borde del estanque y vio como el rubio emergía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó divertida

-E-Eeeh… se veía refrescante el agua y bueno, no lo pude evitar… -_definitivamente ella logra esfumar cualquier atisbo de inteligencia y calma que hay en mí_

-Sal o te enfermeras –se rió, sumergió sus manos y salpico al rubio

-Siii, ya me salgo –el joven salió del estanque, aliviado al ver que su cuerpo estaba normal otra vez

El joven tomó su bolso y sacó la ropa que ocupaba para practicar junto con su toalla, se fue a cambiar mientras que Nozomi se quedó ordenando todo para irse.

Hicieron su camino de regreso, en un incomodo silencio, ninguno estaba seguro de como abordar el tema sobre lo que pasó. Al volver al sendero Eli decidió que debía hablar sobre lo sucedido aun que estuviese a punto de morir por vergüenza.

-N-Nozomi –La joven solo respondió con un "¿Mmh?" sin mirarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas- s-sobre lo que pasó… yo… ¡lo siento mucho!

-Y-Yo también… b-bueno, ambos nos dejamos llevar y todo eso –por primera vez en mucho tiempo Nozomi no sabía que decir

-S-Sí –el color en ambos aumento de rosado a rojo- de todas formas me disculpo, yo debí detenernos… pero no lo hice

-Yo también debí hacer algo, aun así tampoco actué

Se callaron sin saber como seguir, solo caminaban. Llegaron hasta la puerta por donde entraron al lugar, Eli abrió con las llaves, pero antes de pasar por la puerta sujetó de la mano a Nozomi.

-Antes de salir quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento por lo que hicimos, ni un poco –su mirada era seria pero no falta de cariño por ella

-Ni yo –cerró los ojos y sonrió, cuando los abrió una vez más, el turquesa se encontró con el azul intenso de él

-Ahora sé cual es mi limite antes de… ya sabes, emocionarnos mucho –se sonrojó un poco- pero cuando lleguemos a… hacerlo, no será, jamás, forzado ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, hasta que ambos estemos listo –asintió con la cabeza

Sonrieron, antes de besarse, no duró mucho, pero era suficiente para ellos. Salieron del lugar, fueron a la pequeña casa de madera, se despidieron y agradecieron a Imagawa, prometieron devolver el favor, agradecer por su ayuda de manera más apropiada.

Llegaron al apartamento de Nozomi, antes de que Eli se fuera prometieron volver a tan hermoso lugar.

* * *

Era el turno de Umi acompañar hasta su casa a Kotori, por lo que Honoka se despidió y se fue antes.

-Umi-kun pensaba que podríamos empezar con las prácticas de kendo hoy –la peligris dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Segura? –ella asintió con la cabeza, el solo sonrió con amabilidad- está bien, entonces iremos primero a mi casa

El par se puso en marcha, caminaron tranquilamente sin hacer mucha conversación.

-Por cierto, le pedí a mi padre que me enseñara ciertas cosas –el peliazul recordó algo esencial- después de todo aun que te enseñe kendo, dudo que puedas estar con una espada todo el tiempo

-Cierto –notó el problema la menor

-Así que te enseñaré movimientos básicos de defensa personas, aunque la rutina física será la misma –su sonrisa no era muy grande, pero confortaba a la peligris

-De acuerdo, espero con ansias sus clases Umi-sensei –sonrió con ternura

-N-No me llames así –se sonrojó el joven

Kotori siguió torturando al peliazul el resto del camino a su casa, al llegar saludaron a los padres de él. Fueron a la habitación de Umi y le pidió a la menor que lo esperara allí, volvió con unas ropas es sus brazos.

-Ten, puedes cambiarte aquí, yo iré a cambiarme al baño –le pasó el traje a Kotori

-E-Espera Umi-kun, es tu habitación, tú deberías cambiarte aquí y yo en el baño –la joven le sostuvo el brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación

-No te preocupes, además eres mi invitada, siéntete cómoda –le sonrió y se fue

Kotori solo suspiró y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, al terminar esperó sentada en la cama del joven hasta que volviera. Miró a su alrededor, notando como la habitación no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, seguía siendo bastante simple, tenía un mueble lleno de libros, su cama, un armario, su shinai y un escritorio, no le gustaba ver mucha televisión por lo que la sacó el año anterior de su pieza

-¿Kotori puedo entrar? –llamó Umi desde afuera

-Sí ya me cambie –ella vio una foto de los tres cuando eran pequeños y sonrió con los buenos recuerdos

-Recuerdo que después de tomarnos esa foto Honoka nos hizo ir corriendo hasta un parque y se peleo con unos niños –habló Umi, había caminado hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado- tuvimos que pelear contra esos otros tres niños solo nosotros y ellos era un poco más grandes

-Pero ambos les ganaron –sonrió feliz

-¿Recuerdas por que empezó la pelea? –el peliazul parecía casi molesto

-No realmente –intentó recordar, pero no llegó a su cabeza- solo recuerdo que después de que llegamos a ese parque esos niños se acercaron a nosotros, Honoka-kun se molestó porque intentaban sacarnos del juego en que estábamos, trataste de intervenir sin violencia y terminaste golpeando a uno en la cara, eso no me lo esperaba de ti Umi-kun

-B-Bueno eso le pasa por decir algo que no debía, además Honoka también golpeo al que estaba a su lado por la misma razón –se defendió sonrojado

-Sí, pero de ti era imprevisto jeje –se rió, luego lo miró con curiosidad- entonces ¿por qué lo hicieron?

-Oh, bueno… ellos, ellos dijeron que podíamos quedarnos en el juego si… -Umi puso una cara de malo intentando imitar los gesto del niño- "si nos dan a la niñita que esta con ustedes para hacerla nuestra esposa se pueden quedar con este juego". Obviamente me molestó y lo golpee, Honoka también se enojó mucho y se abalanzó sobre el otro niño

-O-oh ya veo, ustedes dos siempre me protegen… -la joven bajó la mirada, después le sonrió de una manera triste- yo solo les causo molestias ¿no?

-Claro que no, solo… nosotros nos metemos en problemas al ser sobreprotectores contigo –bajó la cabeza avergonzado- eres la única mujer de los tres, así que es normal que tengamos la tendencia a cuidarte, además incluso si es así, también nos haces muy felices y nos alegras cuando nos decaemos, logras mantener en balance la locura de Honoka con mi forma de ser que es muy estricta y, bueno aburrida

-No eres aburrido –intervino rápidamente, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo seriamente- yo creo que si eres estricto, pero no aburrido, también haces cosas bastante extrañas y divertidas cuando quieres, solo que no siempre y no lo notas, a diferencia de Honoka-kun que siempre es así, pero ambos para mí son divertidos a su manera, no hay razón para que te compares con él, no tiene sentido que lo hagas

-G-Gracias Kotori –se quedaron mirando un momento, sonriendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban sosteniendo sus manos, ambos se miraron avergonzados- y-yo… mejor vamos a entrenar

-S-Sí –ambos salieron de la habitación en dirección al dojo

Empezaron con el calentamiento, era un poco diferente al de las practicas con µ's pero no demasiado, pasaron casi una hora calentando.

-Bien ya terminamos de calentar –anuncio el peliazul- ¿vas bien?

-Sí –sonrió- gracias al baile y a tus entrenamientos tengo buena forma

-Sí, también eres muy flexible –le sonrió de vuelta- eso es de gran ayuda

-¿Y ahora que Umi-sensei?

-No me digas sensei –suspiró, se miraron y rieron, al calmarse Umi se puso serio- de acuerdo lo que te enseñaré ahora es lo más probable que pase

Se acercó a ella y le tomó la muñeca

-Si te toman de esta manera debes buscar la parte en que se unen sus dedos, el pulgar con el resto de los dedos, es la parte más débil del agarre –le sujetó con fuerza- ahora intenta zafar tu brazo en esa dirección, entre los dedos, hazlo con fuerza

Kotori asintió con la cabeza y miró el punto donde decía el joven, giro su brazo y escapó de su agarre con facilidad, le sorprendió sabiendo que él la estaba sujetando con fuerza.

-Woo

-Te lo dije, incluso si te toma con ambas manos funciona –le volvió a coger la muñeca pero con sus dos manos- ahora sácala por arriba

Repitió el procedimiento y se libró otra vez.

-Genial –su mirada brilla, Umi la quedó mirando más tiempo del que debía con una tonta sonrisa en su cara- ¿Umi-kun p-por qué me miras tanto?

-Y-Yo solo pensaba que aprendes rápido –se sonrojo y cambio el tema- e-esto debes hacerlo solo si crees que puedes correr más rápido que él, que si intentas huir él no te atrapará

-Entendido

-Si no es así creo que sería mejor que tomes su muñeca con tu mano libre–le tendió su brazo y ella lo agarro de la muñeca derecha, él puso su mano izquierda sobre la de ella y la aferro con fuerza- gira el brazo del cual te agarraron hacia arriba, sin dejar de sujetarlo con la otra mano, luego podrás mover tu mano y lo sujetas con ella, das un paso hacia atrás, llevando su propio brazo contigo, sueltas su muñeca con tu mano libre y la pones en su hombro empujándolo, caerá de rodillas, así golpearlo, lograras escapar con más tiempo o si tienes más suerte lo dejaras inconsciente

Demostró lentamente cada movimiento a seguir hasta que Kotori quedo de rodillas con su brazo extendido, él tenía una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su muñeca.

-Tú turno –Kotori se levantó, el peliazul la sujetó otra vez. Los primeros intentos obviamente no fueron tan buenos, pero ya al tercero lo hizo bien y suficientemente rápido- vas bien, ahora intenta darle más velocidad a los movimientos

Practicaron varias veces hasta que logró hacerlo de manera rápida y eficaz

-¡Lo hice! –se emocionó la joven

-Felicidades –se puso de pie, con el brazo ya algo adolorido- lo siguiente que te enseñaré son los puntos de presión de diferentes partes del cuerpo. Primero comenzaré con la cabeza, aquí hay varios, está el que hay en la unión de la mandíbula con la parte superior de la boca, justo donde se unen un poco más arriba hay un espacio, si presionas con tu dedo veras que duele

Kotori buscó el punto, hundió su dedo y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido.

-¿Duele verdad? –se rió con suavidad- el siguiente está en la parte de atrás y debajo de la oreja, donde termina y está el fin del hueso de la mandíbula. Otro es aquí, debajo del cartílago de la nariz, conviene que presiones con tu dedo pero a lo largo, hacia arriba. Ahora en el brazo hay otro justo detrás de humero, en la parte media, allí duele si mucho si golpeas con la suficiente fuerza. Siguió mostrando más puntos del cuerpo, después de enseñarle todos los que sabía. Empezaron practicando por si la tomaban del cuello, para librarse usando los puntos aprendidos de la cara. Así continuó el entrenamiento por 40 minutos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Kotori –la felicitó, le dio una botella con agua

-Gracias a que eres bueno enseñando Umi-kun –su cálida sonrisa hacia que el pobre peliazul se derritiera por dentro.

Kotori bebió el agua sentada mirando hacia el jardín, el par decidió tomar aire libre y corrieron las puertas, como la casa de Umi era de estilo tradicional el piso de madera estaba por sobre el jardín. El mayor la miraba beber agua como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, al ver la respiración algo agitada de su amiga y el sudor que recorría por su cara y cuello, recordó las palabras de Nozomi. Sintió como la temperatura de su cara aumentaba, se maldijo por recordar algo así en ese momento, pero pese a eso no quitaba su vista de la joven, ella lo miró y le sonrió, en ese momento le pareció buena idea echarse el agua de su botella así que lo hizo.

-¿Umi-kun? –la peligris lo miró sorprendida

-Amm… quería refrescarme -le dio la espalda para que no pudiese ver su cara completamente roja- s-se hace tarde, mejor ve a bañarte

-Sí tienes razón –Kotori se levanto, se quedó de pie esperando a que Umi también se moviera.

Cuando al fin reacciono el joven se apresuró en llegar a su lado, se disculpo a lo que Kotori solo respondió con pequeñas risas. Al terminar de bañarse y cambiarse, esperó una vez más al peliazul en su habitación hasta que él hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que él terminó se fueron a la casa de la peligris.

-Gracias por enseñarme hoy Umi-kun

-No hay problema, no te preocupes –le sonrió

-Aún así no me gusta molestarte tanto, pero tengo que admitir que me gusta pasar más tiempo contigo –lo dijo despacio, casi susurrando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera

-Kotori –la llamó sorprendido, sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza- también me gusta mucho pasar más tiempo contigo

Siguieron caminando en silencio, ambos avergonzados. Al fin llegaron a la casa de Kotori, su despedida fue un poco extraña, incomoda.

Antes de ir a cambiarse e ir a dormir, la madre de la peligris le pidió que fuese a comprar a la tienda que estaba cerca de su casa, dudo un momento antes de decir que sí. Tomó su celular y salió, las calles estaban casi vacías, pero no tanto. Compró lo que quería y salió de la tienda, aliviada de que todo iba bien hasta el momento, faltaba poco para volver a casa, pero…

-Minami-san –escuchó la voz de un hombre, se volteo y se encontró con la misma persona que la había reconocido hace unos días

-Ho-Hola –trató de mantenerse calmada

-¿Estás sola? –sonrió, pero no convencía a la joven, era extraño, tenía un muy mal presentimiento

-S-Sí –su nerviosismo aumentaba, con cada paso él se le acercaba más. Daba gracias a que le había pedido entrenar ese mismo día Umi

-Te acompaño entonces –se acercó más, la joven se intentó alejar- olvidé pedir tu autógrafo el otro día, ¿me lo podrías dar ahora?

-Claro no hay problema –fingió una sonrisa, aunque estaba segura de que no lo engañaba. En ese momento se le ocurrió seguir de largo y caminar lo más cerca posible de la casa de Umi, que era la más cercana a la suya, ahora solo necesitaba llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin que se viese muy sospechoso

Saco lentamente su celular, logró entrar en mensajes, intentó escribir uno rápidamente:

**Estoy de camino a tu casa por la calle de siempre, ayudame! Un hombre me acompaña y no me deja, creo que es el mi**

Antes de terminarlo sintió que el hombro el tomaba de la muñeca**.**

-¿Le escribes a alguien? –su mirada daba miedo, su agarre era fuerte y la lastimaba

-Y-Yo—

-¿Es al mocoso de pelo naranja? ¿O al raro de pelo azul? –su voz era amenazadora. Le tiro el brazo para acercarla a él y tomar su celular, pero gracias a sus reflejos antes de que pudiese quitárselo envió el mensaje, solo debía esperar a que Umi lo leyera

-Te equivoca—

-¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! –gritó enfurecido- he esperado mucho por este momento, desde ese día no te dejan sola, tuve mala suerte de que el rubio nos viera ese día, pero esta vez es diferente, estamos solos y nadie vendrá

-Suéltame –le pidió adolorida

-Jaja no lo creo –su sonrisa era como la de un demonio

-¿Q-Que quieres de mi? –estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero debía conseguir tiempo hasta que apareciera Umi, si tenía suerte habría leído el mensaje

-¡Todo! –se rió, sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella –y solo para mí

Vio una apertura y la peligris la aprovechó, giró su brazo zafándose del agarre del hombre, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar a lo que hizo, Kotori lo golpeo con la mayor fuerza que pudo sacar en la nariz con la parte baja de la palma de su mano. Corrió lo más que pudo en dirección a la casa de Umi, lamentablemente el hombre la alcanzó

-¡Maldita! –la tomó por el hombro, haciendo que girara sobre si misma, la agarró del cuello- como te atreves a golpearme de esa manera, pagaras caro por eso, pero como muestra de mi gran amor por ti… dejaré que escojas tu castigo de entre las opciones que te dé

Kotori sentía como le costaba cada vez más respirar, si no hacia algo pronto… recordó un punto de presión que le enseñó Umi, levanto sus brazos, con sus dedos de en medio y el índice, de ambas manos los presiono contra el otro lado de la articulación del codo, haciendo que se doblaran los brazos y la soltara. Ella cayó al piso de golpe, tosiendo con fuerza, levantó la mirada y vio la furia que emanaba el sujeto, sangraba por la nariz a causa del golpe que le dio. Alargó sus grandes brazos hacia ella, esta vez no sabía como escaparía.

-¡No hay más compasión para ti, hija de—¡

Kotori quedó impactada al ver que algo alargado golpeó con fuerza los brazos del hombre, haciéndolo retroceder de dolor. Umi se puso en medio de ambos, su mirada era fría y no parecía que fuese a tener piedad.

-Quédate atrás Kotori, aléjate –su voz intentó salir gentil, pero la rabia que tenia no se lo permitió- yo me encargaré de él

El hombre corrió para embestir al peliazul, pero este fue más rápido, con su shinai lo golpeo en las piernas haciéndolo caer. Se levantó con rapidez e intento atacar otra vez, y al igual que antes Umi lo esquivo, propinando un golpe certero en el torso del hombre, cayendo de rodillas quejándose de dolor. Umi bajó su shinai, se acercó lentamente con la intención de noquearlo, pero el hombre le tiró una piedra golpeándolo en la frente, el peliazul se llevó la mano a la herida, aprovechando la ocasión el sujeto se dio a la fuga. El joven lo iba a perseguir cuando escucho a Kotori gritar su nombre, se detuvo, levantó su shinai y la lanzó, golpeando la pierna del hombre haciéndolo caer al suelo una vez más.

-Ya vuelvo –Umi le dijo a la peligris antes de correr donde estaba el hombre tratando de levantarse. Al llegar a su lado golpeo su cuello dejándolo inconsciente, lo pensó un momento antes de dejarlo allí tirado para volver con Kotori. Se calmó, respiró profundamente antes de acercarse y hablarle.

-¿Estás bien? –esta vez su voz si salió gentil

-¡U-Umi-kun! –la menor se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y llorando- g-gracias

-Calma, ya está todo bien –la abrazó de vuelta, acaricio con lentitud su pelo

Kotori sollozó unos minutos en sus brazos, hasta que Umi le dijo que sería mejor llamar a la policía, por desgracia ella había perdido su celular, así que el peliazul se acercó al hombre inconsciente y tomó el suyo, después de llamar ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo, kotori con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Umi, él la rodeaba con su brazo acariciando su hombro.

-¿Estas más calmada? –su voz amable la tranquilizaba y le recordaba que estaba todo bien ahora

-Sí, gracias por estar aquí, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Por qué estas en pijama Umi-kun? –su mirada apuntaba al cuerpo del joven

-P-Pues tu mensaje fue muy repentino, yo estaba listo para acostarme cuando lo recibí –se sonrojó un poco- cuando lo leí me asuste mucho, así que tomé mi shinai y corrí lo más que pude para encontrarte, me alegra haberlo hecho a tiempo

-Ya veo, bueno gracias –Kotori se sentó sobre él, lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- eres mi caballero en pijama

-N-No te burles de mí –se quejó, su cara estaba mucho más roja que antes

-Jeje pero es la verdad –apoyó su cara en el hombro del otro- gracias

-No es necesario que agradezcas tanto –la tomó por la cintura abrazándola

-No, es lo menos que puedo hacer –se separó para mirarlo a los ojos- si no fuese por tu entrenamiento no hubiese podido escapar de él, si no fuese por ti… no sé que habría hecho conmigo

-No pienses más en eso, estas a salvo ahora y procuraré que así sea –ninguno dejaba de mirar al otro, Umi pensó que este era el momento, todo o nada, ahora o nunca- Kotori… déjame… ser… ser tu caballero

-¿Mi caballero? –lo miró confundida y sorprendida

-Sí, déjame ser el caballero que te mantenga a salvo, ser quien se quede a cuidarte el resto de nuestra vida –su cara estaba completamente roja, por suerte era de noche y no se notaba tanto

-Mmm solo con una condición

-¿Cuál? –le sorprendió esa respuesta

-Que serás solo mi caballero –le sonrió feliz

-Por supuesto, solo tuyo –su sonrisa era grande, feliz, amable, llena de amor al igual que su mirada, y los de ella tampoco perdían en intensidad

Volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, pronto escucharon las sirenas de la policía. La noche se hizo eterna, los interrogaron, sus padres los regañaron por no haberles contado, pasaron por muchas cosas, incluso llegó Honoka (por un mensaje que le mandó Umi). En todo ese tiempo solo cuando debían separarse lo hacían, sino estaban siempre tomados de la mano.

-Woo, increíble Umi-kun, lo noqueaste de un solo golpe –dijo sorprendido el pelinaranja, había escuchado con calma toda la historia por parte de sus dos amigos

-No fue solo un golpe Honoka –se avergonzó un poco por el cumplido

-Aún así es increíble –Sonrió ampliamente- ¿verdad Kotori-chan?

-Sí –su tierna sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara

-Por cierto noté que no se han soltado desde que llegue… no me digan que…

-Umi-kun ahora es mi novio –respondió feliz la peligris

-Kotori… -se avergonzó más el peliazul

-¡Al fin! –suspiró ruidosamente el líder

-¿Cómo que al fin? –lo miró confundido el peliazul

-Ya sabía que le gustabas a Kotori-chan –dijo sin mayor preocupación

-¿Qué? –el mayor se sintió algo molesto por no haberle dicho antes

-Honoka-kun… -se sonrojó la menor

-Como también sabía desde hace mucho que a Umi-kun le gustas, Kotorichan –sonrió

-Y nunca dijiste algo… ¿por qué?

-Mmm, me parecía que debías superar esa parte por ti mismo, además le prometí a ambos que no diría sus sentimientos al otro

-Honoka –el tono amenazador no paso desapercibido

-Tranquilo Umi-kun, tiene razón, lo prometió –la joven lo calmo

Discutieron un poco más hasta que Honoka se devolvió a su casa junto con sus padres, quienes también llegaron y regañaron a su hijo por no decirles lo que sucedía. Umi al poco después también se tuvo que ir, pero antes de hacerlo Kotori lo beso en la mejilla como muestra de gratitud, él le devolvió el beso, pero en la frente, todo el camino a su casa la pasó avergonzado y pensando en lo bien que se sentía los labios de la peligris sobre su piel.

* * *

_**El cap. tiene más de 7000 palabras O_O no me lo esperaba jaja, pero espero que haya salido bien, que les haya gustado. Siento si hay mucho errores, es dificil corregir cuando escribo mucho**_

_**Candus98: te entiendo, tampoco me gustan muchos los princesos xD jajaja la primera vez y todas se embarazan interesante final no? xDDD **_

_**JM Scarlet: si yo fuese hombre... me molestaría, pero sería más como Honoka tal vez, insertado el momento NozoEli -w- espero que haya estado bien. Cuando aprenda más sobre esas cosas y no me de tanta verguenza haré el lemon jejej**_

_** Karen shiorit: si tuviese que escojer... nozomi y kotori me vuelven gay xD pero la version de kotori hombre (en varios fanarts) me matan *-***_

_**Honoka Harlaown: jajaja que bueno que te guste la historia, también me agrada Honoka versión chico... (*¬*) **_

_**Y07: jajaja lastima, tal vez más adelante, por ahora mejor no, vi los doujins... nunca volvere a mirar a Kotori con los mismos ojos D; pero me divirtieron sus personalidades **_

_** 777: gracias *u***_

_**Pumpkin513: jaja gracias, si Rin y Hanayo son los más lindos, Nico tendrá que esforzarse con Maki :v jaja me alegro que te guste el nozoeli -w-**_

_**Bueno quería decir que en este cap... salió más de lo que esperé, originalmente pondría tres parejas jaja, pero para otro cap :) las 5 parejas merecen sus buenos momentos no? así que el proximo será de... no se xD ya veré jeje **_

_**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! y saludos a todos**_

_**PD: quiero a esa Nozomi idolizada del evento ;(**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nuevo Cap. yeeii, espero sacar el siguiente pronto, espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

Faltaba solo 5 días para los exámenes, todos estudiaban mucho, Kotori y Umi enseñando a Honoka, Eli estudiaba con Nozomi, Rin con Hanayo y Maki con Nico, aunque un par de veces se juntaron estos últimos cuatro para estudiar juntos. Todo se relajó un poco más sabiendo que el perseguidor de Kotori fue arrestado, fue toda una sorpresa cuando se enteraron al día siguiente después de lo ocurrido, como también fue una sorpresa enterarse que Kotori y Umi ahora son pareja, pese a eso su relación no cambio mucho, al menos no frente a los demás, actuaban como siempre, lo cual se notaba que desanimaba un poco a la peligris.

Nico y Maki fueron al lugar de siempre para estudiar. El pelinegro aprendió que Maki podía ser tan brutal en los estudios como Nozomi, pero menos aterradora; por otro lado la pelirroja aprendió que Nico se esforzaba más a estudiar si tenía un buen objetivo que alcanzar, una buena motivación, por ello decidió hacer un trato con él, si hacia bien todo lo acompañaría a practicar al terminar de estudiar.

-Maki-chan hoy quiero hacer algo diferente –comentó el joven mientras hacia un ejercicio de ingles

-¿Algo diferente, a que te refieres? –la menor ladeo su cabeza

-Si hago las cosas bien quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, no practica –el mayor levantó la cabeza para mirarla

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, algún lugar –volvió a bajar la mirada

-Qué especifico

-¡Bueno ya se me ocurrirá en el transcurso del tiempo! –el joven la miró determinado

-Está bien, pero no puedo estar fuera hasta muy tarde –la menor bajó la mirada sonrojada- s-solo porque hoy has estado haciendo los ejercicios bien, no te confundas

-Sí claro –dijo con sarcasmo, la miró divertido y orgulloso- se perfectamente que no te negarías a salir conmigo

-Sigue soñando enano –se formo una sonrisa en su cara

-Tsundere

-Arrogante

-Mimada

-ególatra

-aburrida

-Idiota

-…-el pelinegro la miró fijo a los ojos, ya ambos molestos, pero una pequeña curva se formo en sus labios- inteligente

-¿Qué? –su cara hizo reír a Nico, totalmente sorprendida

-Sorda

-Aaggh, sigue estudiando –desvió su mirada, su cara de un tono rojizo

-Ya terminé

-¿En qué momento…? –su cara volvió a adoptar una expresión de sorpresa, de la cual Nico se burló

-Tú cara jajaja es jajaja

-¡Deja de reírte de mí! –La tonalidad rojiza de su cara aumento

-Ten –el pelinegro le pasó su cuaderno- puedes verlo por ti misma, termine

Maki revisó lo hecho por el mayor, estaba todo perfectamente bien. Le devolvió el cuaderno.

-Está todo bien

-Lo sé –una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su cara- así que ¿podemos irnos?

-Supongo que sí –suspiró la menor

-¡Genial! –Nico tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento- vámonos

La pelirroja tomó sus cosas igualmente y salieron juntos del local. Caminaron, sin una dirección específica a la cual ir, hablando sobre diferentes cosas. Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos caminando sin rumbo cuando llegaron a una pequeña plazuela con juegos infantiles.

-Maki hay algo que quería preguntarte –su tono no era del todo serio, pero si se notaba que no era una pregunta cualquiera- tú… ¿qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de la escuela?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo quería saber, sé que tus padres quieren que estudies medicina, pero a ti… te gusta la música y eres buena

-No lo sé –miró al suelo, estaba confundida- no sé que haré, es cierto que me gusta la música… pero mis padres no me dejaran estudiar algo relacionado con eso

-Mi pregunta fue que quieres, no que harás –su mirada estaba clavada en ella, serio

-Quiero… quiero hacer las dos cosas, me gusta estar en el hospital ayudando personas –la joven miró directo a los ojos rojos que la observaban- como también quiero seguir tocando piano, cantando y que las personas me escuchen, hacerlas sonreír o al menos, aunque me conformo con no abandonar la música por completo

-Mmm, entiendo –la menor lo miró, parecía meditar algo- no creo que para alguien como tú se le haga difícil hacer las dos cosas

-Hacer las dos cosas –lo pensó un momento antes de sonreír, derrotada- no creo que me dejen, solo debo concentrarme en mis estudios y no me dejaran, no lo creo

-Pero eso tú decisión, si realmente quieres podrás hacerlo –él se le acercó más- ya serás una adulta para entonces, estoy seguro que te dejaran si ven que realmente lo quieres, solo debes empujar los limites, dejar de intentar que tus padres estén siempre orgullosos de su perfecta hija que nunca les da problemas

-Me gustaría que así fuese –le sonrió débilmente

-Entonces has que así sea, todo depende de ti –puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?

-Porque no sé que pasara cuando nos graduemos, quiero creer que seguiremos todos en contacto –su mirada se hizo algo triste- así que quería hablar de esto contigo antes de que ese día llegue

-Pero ¿por qué ahora? –su mirada era intensa

-Porque… -no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas- quería hacerlo también antes de… algo

-¿Qué cosa? –insistió

-Maki-chan –eso la sorprendió, no esperaba que usara un honorifico, por otro lado el se sonrojó- s-sí paso los exámenes… ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?

-¿U-Una c-cita? –ella se sonrojó igualmente, era algo que definitivamente no esperaba

-Sí, una cita –el joven intentó mantener su cara seria- c-como pareja me refiero, no como simplemente amigos

-Nico-kun –susurró- ¿por qué lo harás si pasas los exámenes?

-Porque quiero demostrar que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que si realmente quiero puedo lograr tener buenas calificaciones –el pelinegro bajó la mirada- yo, quiero saber que puedo pararme a tu lado de manera que no sea una carga, que puedo apoyarte y ayudarte a seguir adelante, es algo que quiero probarme a mí mismo y además… se que tus padres de seguro no dejarían que su hija salga con alguien que sea… como yo

Apenas terminó de hablar Maki lo abrazó con fuerza, apegándose lo más que podía a él, enterrando su cara en el cuello del mayor, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. Nico se sorprendió mucho por el repentino movimiento de la menor, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero al sentir un pequeño sollozo por parte de la pelirroja la abrazó de vuelta, con fuerza, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-N-No importa –comenzó casi no le salía la voz, pero al estar apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro él podía escucharla bien- si mis padres no quieren que salga contigo, eso es algo que ellos no me impondrán, no los dejare hacerlo, pueden y han manipulado mi vida siempre, pero no dejaré que ellos decidan a quien puedo o no querer, con quien puedo o no estar, así que no te preocupes por eso

-Gracias, pero aún así es algo que me quiero probar a mi mismo –el también hablaba bajo- sé que puede sonar tonto, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo de esa manera

-Sí, es tonto –se separó para mirarlo a la cara, una sonrisa apareció entre sus lagrimas- pero te entiendo, creo

-Jeje gracias –ella se volvió a poner su cabeza en el hombro de él, se quedaron así un momento antes de que se separaran- será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

-Sí, se hace tarde

El par camino en silencio hasta la casa de la pelirroja, al llegar Nico la miró nervioso, después de lo ocurrido no estaba seguro como hablarle

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana –miró para otro lado sonrojado

-¿De verdad vas a decir solo eso después de lo que hablamos? –la menor lo miró irritada- eres un idiota

-Deja de llamarme idiota –él también se irritó- además es más idiota aceptar salir con un idiota

-¡¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso?!

-¡No estoy seguro!

-¡Ves que eres idiota!

-Y aún así aceptaste tener una cita conmigo –apareció una sonrisa burlesca en su cara

-Y-Yo no… s-solo se pasas los exámenes –desvió su mirada sonrojada

-Los pasaré

-Arrogante

-mal educada –respondió de vuelta. Antes de que Maki contestara él hablo- peeero de todas formas, nos vemos mañana

-S-Sí, asegúrate de seguir estudiando

-¿Quieres que pase mis exámenes verdad? –la sonrisa burlesca volvió a mostrarse en su rostro

-C-Cállate, no es eso –la menor dejó de mirarlo- s-solo no quiero fallar como tutora

-Claaro –el pelinegro la miró y luego se rió- nos vemos

-Nos vemos mañana

-bye

La pelirroja entró a su casa rápidamente, solo quería alejarse de Nico para poder calmarse, su cara aún estaba completamente roja.

-Demasiadas cosas por hoy –la menor suspiró y se fue a su habitación

* * *

Al día siguiente durante uno el primer descanso se juntaron todos en la sala del club, para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien para los exámenes. Todos notaron que Nico y Maki actuaban un poco extraño, pero cuando Rin intentó hablar sobre ello Nozomi intervino, después les dijo que sería mejor dejarlos tranquilos por el momento. Al término de la reunión todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas de clases. El trío de segundo tenía clases de deportes, aunque ninguno participó ya que estaban tomando pruebas, las cuales ellos dieron la clase anterior. Honoka se aburría por no hacer algo interesante, así que tomó su celular para saber si había algo nuevo sobre el Love Live, solo encontró información sobre algunos otros grupos, el ranking seguía igual. Vio el nombre de A-RISE un momento, recordó el número que le dio Tsubasa ya hace más de una semana, buscó el número en su agenda, pensó si debería hablarle, después de todo habían dicho que podían juntarse otra vez.

**Honoka**: Hola

Pasó un momento, luego recordó que posiblemente ella este en clases y no respondería, suspiró por el error, pero ya no importaba.

**Tsubasa: **Hola Honoka-kun

**Honoka: **woo no esperaba que contestaras pronto ¿no estas en clases?

**Tsubasa:** Mmm digamos que si y no

**Honoka: **oh de acuerdo entonces que haces?

**Tsubasa: **no mucho, descanso

**Honoka: **practicabas?

**Tsubasa: **sip, ¿tu no estas en clases por cierto?

**Honoka: **que envidia :c oh y estoy en clases pero estan tomando unas pruebas que ya di asi que estoy libre

**Tsubasa: **ooh ya veo, envidia?

**Honoka: **acordaron no practicar hasta que terminaran todos los exámenes… Umi-kun es muy cruel :cc

**Tsubasa: **jajaja seguro lo hace por tu bien, debes estudiar, no aceptare que no sean nuestros rivales en el Love Live (¬､¬)

**Honoka: **descuida asi será (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

Honoka siguió mensajeando a Tsubasa sin darse cuenta de que Umi lo observaba.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó el peliazul sentándose a su lado

-jeje hablo con Tsubasa-chan –contestó sin despegar su mirada del celular y tecleando

-¿Acaso ella no está en clases? –se sorprendió

-Nop –envió el mensaje y miró a su amigo- por cierto hoy has actuado un poco raro cuando esta Kotori contigo ¿pasó algo?

-N-No –se sonrojó levemente- es que quiero… preguntarle algo importante

-¿Qué tan importante? –lo miró fijamente, expectante

-Muy importante

-¿Qué es muy importante? –apareció sin que se dieran cuenta la peligris

-¡N-na-nada! –Honoka vio como su mejor amigo entraba en pánico

-Él quiere preguntarte algo muy importante –contesto el pelinaranja, Umi lo miró queriendo matarlo, a lo cual respondió con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto de aprobación con su mano

-Te voy a—susurró el mayor

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa? –la mirada de la joven se posó sobre su novio

-Y-Yo… e-esto… no creo que sea b-bueno hablarlo en la escuela –el nerviosismo se apoderó de él

-Pero yo quiero saber ahora –la mirada de Kotori le quebró su voluntad

-Q-Quería… saber… s-si tú… -sentía como su cara ardía, así que respiró profundamente y la miró serio- q-quiero presentarte a mis padres como mi novia, y si no te molesta también a los tuyos

-¿Era eso? –Honoka lo miró impactado- con tanto nerviosismo pensé que le pedirías matrimonio o algo así

-¡C-Como se te ocurre eso! –el color en la cara del peliazul aumentó, Kotori también se sonrojó al escuchar a su mejor amigo- E-Eso no está bien, a-además aún somos estudiantes y—

-Sí, sí, era broma –se burló, escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, era un mensaje de Tsubasa

**Tsubasa: **si también me ha pasado un par de veces jejeje la verdad estoy cansada quiero salir ya de clases ヽ( ´O｀)ゞ

**Honoka: **yo también me quiero ir a mi casa pero de seguro Umi-kun me obligara a quedarme un rato en la suya para estudiar (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ después de clases practicaras?

**Tsubasa: **no creo que hoy practiquemos, por eso lo hicimos antes… creo que es porque Anju y Eren tendrán una cita hoy, a veces llegan a ser molestos con lo "cercanos" que se ponen （；¬＿¬)

**Honoka: **ooh te entiendo! (●ゝω)ノヽ(∀＜●)me pasa lo mismo, pero al reves

**Tsubasa: **al reves?

**Honoka: **Umi-kun es muy torpe en cuanto a romance peor que yo asi que hay veces que Kotori-chan quiere que el sea mas "cercano" pero no se da cuenta o le da vergüenza, me dan ganas de… (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o)

**Tsubasa: **jajajaja no esperaba que Umi-san fuese de esa manera, con lo romanticas y lindas que son sus letras, no me lo esperaba. Eren y Anju son… extraños actúan distantes pero me volteo y están besándose sin control Σ(゜ロ゜;)

**Honoka: **si encontrara a Kotori-chan y Umi-kun haciendo eso creo que seria el fin del mundo jajajajaja (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

**Tsubasa: **ha sido divertido hablar contigo pero debo ir a clases ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Honoka: **ooh esta bien, suerte… podríamos juntarnos cuando termine mis exámenes

**Tsubasa: **me parece buena idea hablamos después

**Honoka: **genial! Bye bye buena suerte （〜^∇^)〜

**Tsubasa: **recuerda estudiar sino de seguro Umi-san no te dejara salir p(*＾-＾*)q

**Honoka: **gracias lo hare!

No recibió mensaje de vuelta, por lo que asumió que tuvo que irse a su clase. El pelinaranja miró a su alrededor y la clase ya había terminado, todos se dirigían a los vestuarios.

-Al fin prestas atención a algo que no sea tu teléfono –escuchó la voz del peliazul, que estaba de pie mirándolo algo molesto

-Lo siento, pero hablar con Tsubasa-chan es divertido jeje –le sonrió, el mayor solo suspiró- ¿y Kotori-chan?

-Fue a no sé donde con una compañera de nuestra clase –respondió sentándose a su lado

-Ya veo… ¿así que se presentaran como novios ante sus padres? –una sonrisa picara se formó en sus labios

-S-Sí, bueno es lo normal que se debe hacer ¿no? –se sonrojó un poco

-Claro… en la época de nuestros abuelos –se burló el menor

-¡P-pues sabes que yo mi familia es muy tradicional! –se intentó defender

-No he dicho que sea algo malo pero –lo miró confundido- ustedes ni siquiera se han besado aún

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? –su rubor llegó a las orejas del peliazul

-¿No crees que Kotori-chan quiere que des ese paso primero?

-¿Tú crees? –la mirada del mayor se volvió un poco desanimada

-Estoy seguro –dijo confiado

-No esperaba que supieras sobre esto –comentó sorprendido

-Jejeje bueno… de hecho Kotori-chan me lo dijo –se rió nervioso, luego lo miró con miedo- ooh pero no le digas que te dije

-No lo haré –le sonrió- gracias, supongo que es bueno que me lo digas, Kotori debería aprender a ser un poco más egoísta

-Y tú menos vergonzoso con su relación, ¡no tiene nada de malo!

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo –bajó la mirada avergonzado- es que cuando ella me mira o me llama siento como mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y mi cerebro no funciona del todo bien. No sé como explicarlo, pero sé que es una sensación agradable, el escuchar su voz, mirarla o simplemente rozar su mano con la mía me hace muy feliz y aun más ahora que somos pareja, que esa chica tan increíble y maravillosa es mi novia… yo… creo que no puedo pensar ni actuar bien si estoy cerca de ella… ¡aaagghhh!

-Umi-kun –escucharon la voz de la peligris quien estaba parada detrás de ellos-¡Umi-kun!

Kotori se abalanzó sobre el mayor en un fuerte abrazo, el peliazul se fue hacia atrás y ambos cayeron al suelo. Umi rodeo con sus brazos a la menor para recibir el golpe solo él. Lentamente se separó un poco la peligris y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso que dijiste fue muy lindo Umi-kun –su sonrisa rebosaba ternura al igual que sus ojos- gracias, eres muy tierno

Se acercó lentamente a su cara, el joven se quedó helado desde el momento en que notó en la posición en que estaban y sintió como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba a medida que Kotori se le acercaba, no estaba seguro que iba a hacer, intentó hablar pero solo salieron pequeños sonidos. La menor sonrió a causa de las raras expresiones que ponía el peliazul, se inclinó más, besó suavemente y con lentitud su mejilla. Al retirarse vio que Umi no se movía, no reaccionaba.

-¿Umi-kun? –lo intentó llamar, lo sacudió- Umi-kuuuun

-Kotori-chan creo que lo quebraste –se acercó Honoka e intentó hacerlo reaccionar también, pero nada pasó- sip, lo mataste jeje

-Mooouuu –se quejó la peligris- Umi-kun esto no es justo, debería ser yo quien se desmaye por la emoción de un beso, no tú

El par se levantó e intentaron incorporar al desmayado peliazul. Después de dejarlo en la enfermería se fueron a clases.

* * *

_**Dificil saber que parejas tendran su momento en el proximo capitulo :v  
**_

_**Debo decir que este capitulo me costó hacerlo, dos de las parejas dificiles las hice juntas... no tan buena idea jaja pero bueno xD**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO COMO SIEMPRE, me hacen feliz TwT**_

_**Syora: wooo me alegra que te gustara... enserio?! o.o hice que te gustara esa parte de nozoeli? wiii owo ... estoy conciderando hacer lemon, pero ya veré como sale. PD: me falta tan poco para nozomi TwT**_

_**pumpkin513: jajaja no, no será forever alone xD y me alegro que te gustara el cap. **_

_**Y07: ahora lei los de nicomaki... ya no podré ver a kotori y maki sin pensar que son algo... ninfomanas xD, yo tambien creo que umi es algo pervertida... bueno en el anime y el juego se anda imaginando cada cosa o.o nicomaki is coming **_

_**JM Scarlet: jejeje sii, Eli tendrá que soportar sus hormonas revueltas. Sii queria que mostraran ese lado suyo, el principe y el caballero *-* (esto no es bueno, me hara aumentar lo que debo esperar en un hombres xD) y el lemon, si sale dentro de la historia, si se da... lo haré, tan terrible no puede ser... verdad? :S**_

_**rawr-uke: jajaja yo quería hacer que se besen... pero no me parecio que debia pasar aun (cof cof culpa a umi cofcof e.e) tambien creo que sería divertido la primera vez de nico ymaki xD. ya veremos que pasa**_

_**Candus98: jajajaja cuidado con ese sexto sentido xD jajaja era broma, no voy a embarazar a ninguna... tal vez, probablemente :Z jojo. Debo compadecerte por tu horrible experiencia, a nosotros jamas nos han hecho hacer algo asi, por suerte. aun que pasó algo igual de malo. Mi profesora de biologia una clase (de la nada, estabamos pasando celulas) llego y dibujó una... vagina y dijo que los hombres no sabian como darles buen placer a las mujeres por que solo pensaban en meterlo y listo, asi que indicó los lugares que debian... amm estimular, (tenia en ese entonces 13 o 14 años... tal vez 12, en ese tiempo no era normal hablar de sexo... en mis tiempos a esa edad eramos inocentes criaturas, ahora tengo 21) y bueno, las mujeres nos queriamos matar y los hombres estaban como WTF?!... fue raro**_

_**Torou: si, nozomi celosa debe ser yandere si lo llevo al extremo jaja que divertido xD sip me daría pena ser ese sujeto, see quería jugar con el kokoro de los lectores muahaha**_

_**Eso seria por ahora, las faltas de ortografia en los mensajes fue intencional :v siento las faltas reales y... si no quedo taan bien, prometo esforzarme mucho en el cap especial de esas parejas, igual como con nozoeli y kotoumi**_

_**En cuanto al lemon, habrá si se dan las cosas, no lo forzaré por lo que no prometo que haya en todas las parejas o incluso que lo haga, veré como se va dando c:**_

_**PD: quiero a un umi :cc**_

_**PD de PD: fue un dolor de cabeza encontrar esas caritas de los mesajes entre honoka y tsubasa  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Por fin volvi a subir un nuevo cap TwT, como siempre explicaciones y blabla en la parte de abajo, espero que les guste el capitulo c:**_

* * *

-¡Al fin se terminó nya!- exhaló Rin estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza- no más exámenes

-Oh vamos, no fue tan terrible –Maki se levantó de su asiento, recogió sus cosas

-Eso es porque tú eres buena en los estudios, ¡yo sigo sin entender para que debemos aprender inglés nya! –Se quejó el pelinaranja

-Tranquilo Rin-kun –Hanayo le acaricio el brazo para calmarlo- ya se terminó y ahora puedes descansar

-No, descansar no –su mirada se iluminó- ¡hay que practicar nya!

-Pero hoy no hay práctica –le recordó Maki

-¿No hay? –sus ánimos desaparecieron y su mirada parecía la de un pequeño gatito herido

-Recuerda que dijimos que no habría práctica hasta el día de los exámenes, para tener una tarde de descanso –la castaña le recordó

-Ohh cierto –bajó la cabeza resignado

-Bueno yo me voy, quiero terminar de componer la última canción que me pasó Umi –la pelirroja se despidió de sus dos amigos y se fue

El par que quedó se fueron al poco después.

-Kayochin –la voz del joven no sonaba tan energética como siempre

-¿Sí? –Hanayo lo miró con un poco de preocupación

-Yo… -el menor sentía sus nervios aumentar, pero logró controlarse- ¿me acompañarías a arcanas?

-Seguro –se preguntó porque su mejor amigo estaba tan nervioso por hacer algo que siempre hacen, jugar

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta los juegos, cuando llegaron Rin parecía volver a ser el mismo y corrió hasta la máquina de baile. Bailaron 4 canciones antes de pasar a otro juego, mientras el pelinaranja recorría el lugar para ver que podían jugar Hanayo se quedó mirando una maquina llena de peluches, llamando su atención uno en especial.

-¿Kayochin te gusto alguno nya? –el adolescente miró por encima de su hombro

-S-Sí –se sonrojó al notar que sus cabezas estaban muy juntas, fijó su mirada en el peluche, lo apuntó con su dedo- ese

-¡Bien lo ganaré para Kayochin nyaa! –Rin comenzó a jugar, los dos primeros intentos fallaron, la castaña lo intentó detener diciendo que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero él continúo. La tercera vez logró sacar su objetivo- ¡lo logré nyaaa!

-Bien hecho Rin-kun –la mayor lo abrazó. Al alejarse Rin le tendió el peluche con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Hanayo lo tomó en sus manos y le devolvió la gran sonrisa a su mejor amigo- muchas gracias, no era necesario que lo hicieras

-Claro que si… -el menor dejó de sonreír y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza, agregó en un susurro- es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti

-¿A qué te refieres? –Definitivamente Rin no se comportaba de manera normal, su actitud algo decaída y esa mirada triste no era algo que fuese recurrente en el joven, él solo le sonrió de forma forzada como respuesta- ¿Rin-kun?

-No es nada jeje –su risa también fue muy forzada, intentó recuperar el ánimo pero no lo logró- vamos hay que seguir jugando nya

-Espera –Hanayo lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo de salir corriendo, él se quedó de pie sin mirarla, dándole la espalda- ¿Rin-kun que está pasando?

-N-Nada

La castaña frunció el seño, sujetó con más fuerza su mano y lo forzó a salir del lugar, Rin la llamó y preguntó que estaba haciendo sin obtener una respuesta. Una vez fuera Hanayo se volteo para confrontarlo, el parecía realmente sorprendido.

-¿Kayochin? –su voz era suave, tenía miedo de que su mejor amiga estuviese molesta

-Rin-kun porfavor… dime… ¿qué está pasando? –sus ojos eran igual de tristes, no quería ver a alguien tan cercano a ella actuar de esa manera, que estuviese tan desanimado- ¿a qué te referías con que es lo único bueno que puedes hacer por mi?

-¡Porque es así! –su cara volvió a mostrar una enorme tristeza- yo… no soy un buen líder ni tengo tanta confianza como Honoka-kun, no soy fuerte y tan confiable como Umi-kun, tampoco soy determinado y buen idol como Nico-kun, y mucho menos ser como Eli-kun… yo… no soy muy… bueno… no creo ser…

-Rin-kun… -no esperaba ver ese lado inseguro de Rin otra vez, pensaba que lo había superado al unirse a µ's- ¿por qué… ahora?

-Solo pensaba en algo… y llegué a esa conclusión –su miraba estaba fija en el suelo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que alguna lagrima se escapara

-¿En qué?

-En… que ahora casi todos son pareja… ¡yo quiero eso con Kayochin! –se sonrojó un poco, antes de que se cara volviese a tener el mismo semblante de tristeza- pero… si miro a los demás… yo no creo ser tan bueno para ti, no lo suficientemente bueno…

Hanayo lo miró detenidamente, se le acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. El pelinaranja retrocedió un paso por la fuerza con la que la castaña lo abrazó, no estaba seguro de que hacer si abrazarla o alegarla.

-No digas esas cosas otra vez –Rin sintió el suave sollozo de su mejor amiga, las gotas humedeciendo su camisa, su voz temblorosa. Se decidió por abrazarla- porque no es cierto, no eres menos que ninguno de ellos, tienes suficiente pasión para competir de igual a igual con Honoka-kun o Nico-kun, eres nuestro segundo mejor bailarín y el más flexible dándonos una mejor variedad de movimientos que se ven en el escenario, tu voz también es muy buena, eres muy tierno y adorable que me dan ganas de mantenerme abrazada a ti el resto de mi vida, como también eres muy protector cuando debes, eres el mejor en siendo Rin-kun… y Rin-kun es la persona que más quiero y admiro en este mundo

-Kayochin… -el joven quedó sin palabras, se sentía feliz, aliviado, tonto, muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, se aferró más a la castaña

-Por favor no vuelvas a pensar así de ti, no está bien –se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- no tiene sentido que te compares con alguien más, es cierto que dicen que siempre hay alguien mejor que nosotros, pero no significa que sea algo malo, que sea algo con lo cual uno deba compararse y sentirse mal, creo que debería seguir adelante y alcanzar a esa persona o mejor aun solo seguir siendo tu mismo y ser el mejor siéndolo

Se volvió a apoyar en el pecho del joven y lloraron, se quedaron así hasta que se calmaron. Hanayo dio un paso atrás, lo miró a los ojos, le dedicó una tierna y cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias –una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera- gracias por apoyarme y subir mi ánimo, por no dejarme caer de la manera en la que casi lo hice. Te quiero muuuucho Kayochin

-Para eso están los amigos –su sonrisa creció al ver que Rin poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo

-P-Pero… Kayochin… ¿podemos ser… ahora… más que amigos? –su cara ganó color

-Y-Yo… creo q-que sí –su cara también se tornó de un color rojo

Los dos jóvenes miraban al piso, al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó del suelo meciéndose.

-¡Este es el mejor día de todos nya! –gritó de alegría

-Jeje me alegra que vuelvas a recuperar tu energía

-Eso es gracias a ti –el joven la bajó, al tocar el suelo él se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la mayor

El par se encamino a la casa de Hanayo, tomados de la mano. Rin seguía agradeciendo a la castaña, ella solo le alegraba que él fuese el mismo de siempre.

-Por cierto Kayochin… ¿por qué te gustó ese peluche? –la menor aun lo llevaba en sus brazos

-Se parece a ti –le sonrió

-¿Eh?

-Es un gatito de color naranja, se ve adorable y es muy abrazable –la joven abrazó con fuerza el peluche- es igual que tú

El joven se sonrojó bastante, dejó de caminar.

-¿Rin-kun?

El menor caminó hacia ella, puso sus manos en los hombros de la mayor, se acercó lentamente hasta tocar suavemente sus labios con los suyos propios, solo duro un par de segundos, pero era más que suficiente para que ambos quedaran avergonzados y nerviosos.

-Y-Yo… -el pelinaranja intentó hablar pero no sabía que decir

-M-Mejor sigamos caminando, no quiero volver muy tarde –Hanayo volvió a tomar la mano de Rin antes de ponerse en marcha otra vez

Siguieron caminando en silencio, ambos demasiado avergonzados para hablar. Al llegar a la casa de la mayor se despidieron, Rin dio media vuelta, pero antes de seguir avanzando Hanayo lo detuvo, se giró para verla, vio como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y acercaba su cara a la de él, recibió un beso en los labios, igual de breve que el primero. Después de eso la castaña le sonrió y se entró en su casa, Rin se quedó clavado en su lugar sorprendido aún, al reaccionar se rió y se fue cantando a su propia casa.

* * *

-¡Al fin libreees! –dijo alzando su voz Honoka

-Si estudiaras a diario no tendrías necesidad de haber estudiado tanto esta última semana –le dijo su mejor amigo desde el su asiento

-Pero estudiar es taaaan aburrido –se quejó el pelinaranja

-Solo eres demasiado flojo

-A veces dices cosas que podrían herirme ¿sabes? –lo miró casi molesto

-Solo digo la verdad –contestó serio

-Oh ya entiendo –una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su cara- estas molesto porque Kotori-chan tuvo que ir a dejar las pruebas junto con otro compañero de clases

-N-No es cierto –el peliazul se sonrojó, sí se sentía un poco molesto por ello, pero de ninguna manera le admitiría eso al pelinaranja

-Claaro, es cierto y lo sabes –se burló- no lo puedo creer te pongas celoso, deberías confiar más en ella

-¡Confió en ella! –se defendió- no confió en él

-Vamos, vamos, no es gran cosa –se acercó y dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda- a él solo le ha gustado Kotori desde que entramos a esta escuela, no es gran cosa

-Tú… -su voz sonó completamente amenazadora, al igual que sus ojos destellaban molestia, se acercó al líder y este retrocedió con miedo

-Lamento la tardanza –escucharon la voz de la peligris

-Justo a tiempo –Honoka abrazó a la joven- Umi-kun me quería matar

-Suertudo –murmuró

-Umi-kun no te pelees con Honoka-kun –lo regañó

-¡Él empezó! –Umi lo apuntó con el dedo

-¿Eh? Claro que no –Se defendió, pero aún se abrazaba a Kotori

-Cálmense –se rió nerviosa la peligris- Honoka-kun deberías dejar de provocar a Umi-kun

-Gracias –El peliazul miró triunfante al líder

-Umi-kun también debes dejar de ser tan estricto con Honoka-kun –volvió a hablar la joven

-Jejeje regañado –se burló el pelinaranja

_Si las miradas matasen Honoka-kun estaría más que muerto,_ pensó Kotori. El trío salió de la escuela, ya habían dejado de discutir y hablaban animadamente.

-¡Ah! –gritó repentinamente el pelinaranja- ya es casi la hora

-¿Honoka-kun? –la peligris lo miró confundido

-¿Tarde para qué? –preguntó el peliazul

-Me debo ir nos vemos mañana –el joven se disponía a salir corriendo, pero la voz de Umi lo detuvo

-Espera ¿A dónde vas? –el joven lo miraba confundido

-Debo ir a… un lugar –le dio la espalda al par, pero antes de salir corriendo los miró por encima del hombro- además de seguro quieren pasar más tiempo solos ¿no?

Honoka salió corriendo del lugar antes de que Umi pudiese hacerle algo, aunque el peliazul no se movió de su lugar a causa de la vergüenza. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al gran edificio de la escuela UTX, miró la hora para comprobar que por suerte no había llegado tarde. Espero un poco menos de 5 minutos, que los pasó jugando con su celular, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-¿Honoka-kun? –escuchó la voz sorprendida de Tsubasa, quien era seguida por sus dos mejores amigos

-¡Hola! –los saludó con entusiasmo

-Espero no sonar grosera, pero ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la castaña

-Te vine a ver –respondió con simpleza y una gran sonrisa

-¿La vienes a ver? –preguntó con un poco de desconfianza Eren

-Síp –por alguna razón la desconfianza que sentía desapareció al ver los sinceros ojos del pelinaranja

-Que tierno –comentó Anjuu

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir –habló otra vez Eren

-Cierto –sonrió Anjuu- vámonos, fue un gusto verte Kousaka-san

-Nos vemos –se despidió Eren con un gesto de su mano

-Byee –gritó Honoka

-Honoka-kun –Tsubasa lo llamó con suavidad, se sonrojó un poco, el joven la miró con curiosidad- amm ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Pero eso ya lo dije, quería verte –el pelinaranja ladeo la cabeza- además me habías dicho que hoy ellos tendrían una cita así que pensé que podría acompañarte a tú casa

Esa respuesta no la esperaba la castaña, se sonrojó más. Honoka tampoco lo manejaba de mejor manera, al darse cuenta lo que dijo se rió nerviosamente, frotando con su mano la nuca, con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Bueno te lo agradezco –le sonrió con amabilidad Tsubasa

-No hay problema –respondió con entusiasmo- aunque aún es temprano

-¿Mh?

-¿Quieres ir a comer parfait? –la sonrisa del líder era contagiosa, la joven soltó una risita y sonrió igualmente

-Seguro

El dúo se puso en marcha en dirección a algún local en el cual poder comer dicho postre. Al encontrar uno, entraron y se fueron a sentar al lado de una ventana.

-¿Terminaron sus exámenes cierto? –preguntó Tsubasa, después se llevo una cuchara con helado a su boca

-Síp, al fiiiin –exclamó alegre

-¿Y crees que te fue bien?

-Mmm… -el joven se cruzó de brazos pensando- sí… creo

-Estoy segura que si Sonoda-san te escuchara se molestaría –se rió

-Es lo más posible –también rió el joven

Siguieron la conversación y comiendo hasta que oscureció, los temas variaban de idols y música a lo raro que podían ser sus amigos. Ambos disfrutaron la tarde, cuando notaron lo tarde que era se sorprendieron por lo rápido que se les había pasado el tiempo. Honoka pagó por los postres y se fueron.

-Jajaja sí y hace unos días Umi-kun le dijo que quería presentarla con sus padres –sonrió el joven al recordar la cara avergonzada de su mejor amigo

-Ya veo, Eren y Anjuu se presentaron con sus padres casi a la semana de salir juntos –la castaña suspiró- ese par creo que se mueve muy rápido

-Jeje pero no creo que sea tan malo ¿verdad? –le sonrió poco convencido

-La verdad… a veces temo que un día Anjuu llegue con la noticia de que está embarazada –soltó otro suspiro más pesado

-O-Oohh… ellos… ya… amm –Honoka se sonrojó

-…Sí –Tsubasa miró al suelo avergonzada

-Y-Ya veo –el joven miró en cualquier dirección menos a ella

Siguieron caminando en un silencio algo incomodo por un rato.

-Honoka-kun no es necesario que me vayas a dejar a mi casa –la castaña intentó que su voz no saliera muy nerviosa

-Ni hablar –respondió de inmediato- no puedo hacer eso

-¿Por qué no? –lo miró con interés

-Porque no dejaré que pase lo mismo que con Kotori-chan –respondió serio

-Realmente eso los marcó –el tono de ella también se tornó serio

-Sí, de seguro Umi-kun aún lo recuerda y se culpa, aunque no lo diga, al igual que yo –el joven bajó la mirada

-No deberían hacerlo, estas cosas suelen pasar cuando te vuelves más popular y tampoco sabían que eso podía pasar –su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules que la miraban con atención- y aprender de ello, no tiene caso culparse por algo que ya pasó

-Y es por eso que no dejaré que te vayas a tu casa tan tarde sola –respondió formando una leve sonrisa

-No discutiré sobre ello –sonrió de vuelta

-Por cierto Tsubasa-chan –el pelinaranja la miró con curiosidad- ¿Eren y Anjuu saben que hemos hablado bastante últimamente por mensajes?

-Sí ¿por qué la pregunta? –no entendía a donde quería llegar

-A ellos… ¿qué les parece que hablemos tanto? ¿No les molesta?

-Mmm al comienzo sospechaban que querías sacar información sobre nuestra presentación, pero se les fue pasando cuando les dije que de hecho no hablábamos sobre las prácticas o al menos lo que hacemos en ellas –Tsubasa lo miró- ¿Qué hay de Sonoda-san y Minami-san?

-Umi-kun estaba preocupado a que fuese a hablar demás sobre nuestra presentación –se sentía realmente torpe

-Jaja no esperaba menos de él –al ver que a la castaña le divertida la idea, se relajó un poco- pero nunca he creído que me hablabas por ese tipo de interés

-Nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer algo como eso –el joven pensó en esa posibilidad, pero negó con la cabeza enérgicamente- y aunque me lo sugirieran tampoco lo haría, ¡definitivamente no!

-Realmente eres una muy buena persona Honoka-kun

-Jeje gracias –su sonrisa creció

-Esa es mi casa –dijo repentinamente la joven

-Oh ya llegamos –se sorprendió, sin pensar mucho lo que dijo agregó- siento que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido cuando estoy contigo

-…-Tsubasa se sonrojó bastante ante el comentario, pero notó que el pelinaranja parecía no importarle o no darse cuenta del posible mal entendido- a mí también me pasa lo mismo

-Bueno llegamos –se detuvieron delante de la casa señalada- ¿nos vemos otro día?

-Seguro –una simple sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-¡Genial! –Honoka se entusiasmó- espero que sea pronto, nos vemos

-Nos vemos y gracias por acompañarme a casa

-No hay problema –el joven dio media vuelta, pero recordó algo-Tsubasa-chan no es necesario que uses honoríficos si no estás acostumbrada a ellos, no me importa si me llamas solo Honoka

-C-Claro –Tsubasa se sorprendió al saber que de hecho el joven había notado que al decir "kun" era un poco extraño para ella- lo haré si no te molesta

-No me molesta en lo absoluto –su sonrisa era brillante según creía la castaña- ¡bye bye!

El pelinaranja logró escuchar el "hasta pronto" de Tsubasa y lo hizo reír, ese día lo había pasado muy bien, además tenía muchas cosas en común con ella por lo que lo hacía más interesante.

_Realmente espero poder salir otra vez con ella pronto. _

* * *

_**Bueno la mayoria adivinó que pareja aparecería ahora jejeje, auque era bastante obvio :v la relacion de honoka y tsubasa esta avanzando yeeiii... fue dificil este cap... no solo por las parejas sino porque... pasó algo y no estaba muy motivada a escribir, pero ya pasó así que estoy con animos de seguir :D**_

_**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO COMO SIEMPRE 3**_

_**Takade junior: jajaja si, el nicomaki es un poco dificil de escribir xD oooh que peena :c lastima que se fue a otro país **_

_** : sip, RINPANA TIME! realmente ya queria escribir sobre ellos -w- **_

_**pumpkin513: jajaja si nico como hombre me agrada, oooh yo tambien quiero a umiii como novio :c kotori trabajará bastante si quiere lograr algo con el jejeje, si hay lemon... si lo serán, no me imagino a ninguno (o al menos a uno de la relacion) siendo desprecavido**_

_**Y07: tambien me gusto esa maki jeje lo de kotori... ammm aun lo intento digerir xD jajaja buena idea sobre el trio soldier game**_

_**Syaro: te llevaras a nico? jajaja cuidado, procura que no este maki cerca. Umi si es un amooors... lemon?, lemon?, lemon?... etc xD**_

_**Candus98: nop, no es necesario que digan esas cosas... o almenos una vez basta y que no las repitan una y otra vez xD. Gracias por ser suave y pedir solo lemon de Tsubasa y honoka xDD. Yo quiero a un Umi :c**_

_**Sakura546: woo enserio? gracias *-*/ nop, no dejare incompleta la historia... odio cuando hacen eso :c hay un fic que es de mis favoritos y no lo termino el autor T_T me rompe el corazon. Mas peticiones de lemon :v**_

_**JM Scarlet: mmm en dificultad seria en orden... nicomaki, tsubahono, rinpana, kotoumi y nozoeli... rinpana de verdad a veces es facil y otras quedo como ._. y ahora que? las dos ultimas son mas o menos faciles para mi -w-. Sii creo que pedimos mucho :cc**_

_**Amm... Ya vieron los spoilers sobre el 5 live? *-* el rinpana al fin se hizo notar con fuerza! y asdsd Kussun y Nanjo! tienen que dejar de ser tan gay o me dejaran afonica... mejor que me dejen afonica, quiero mas nozoeli y jolks x3... exijo mas! Storme in love al parecer no fue nada romantico y mimorin comentó que fue peligroso cantar esa cancion xD y que Anemone Heart fue "**_A dazzling world of Kotori and Umi"_**... mimorin sabeeeee jajaja eso.. quería descargar mi euforia xD**_

* * *

_**Okey esto no tiene que ver con Love Live! pero necesito ponerlo de todas formas.**_

_**El lunes murio un hombre a quien llegué a admirar y respetar, solo tenia 33 años, quedé impactada cuando supe, fue horrible y no era la unica que pasaba por esa terrible sensación. Solo quiero decir... gracias Monty por crear una serie tan genial y con una forma diferente de ver el mundo, aprendi muchas cosas gracias a ti y me dio más valor para seguir adelante, como escribiste una vez en twitter, el espiritu humano es indomable si realmente quiero hacer algo no hay nada ni nadie que deba detenerte... Monty Oum, un millon de gracias.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nuevo capitulo, fue dificil, pero me esforce lo mas que pude -w- asi que espero que les guste_**

* * *

Al fin viernes para muchos significaba que al fin vendría el fin de semana para descansar, para Nico era un día muy importante, el día en que al fin sabría sus calificaciones en los exámenes.

-Estas demasiado tenso –escuchó la voz de Nozomi

-Estoy seguro que te sentirías igual si de tus calificaciones dependieran tantas cosas como yo –el pelinegro solo suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa

-Vamos estas exagerando –le sonrió amable- si no pasas los exámenes solo no podremos ir al Love Live, se te dificultara graduarte y posiblemente perder la buena oportunidad de tener una cita con Maki-chan

-Eres un maldito demonio –la miró molesto- ¿lo sabías?

-Que rudo que digas eso –su tono de voz fingiendo estar herida por sus palabras era muy obvio- me considero una muy pura adolescente

-No se nota, en especial si está Eli junto a ti –sus ojos rojos la miraban aun algo molesto, pero más que nada se sentía tenso

-Nicocchi estarás bien –Su sonrisa compasiva era genuina al igual que su miraba que reflejaba su confianza en él- recuerda que lo comprobé antes de los exámenes, sé que lo hiciste bien

-¿Te lo dicen tus cartas? –su mirada se suavizo

-No, no las necesito para saberlo –tocó su hombro y lo sacudió un poco- anímate, no creo que a tus fans les guste verte así de decaído

-Gracias, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso

Antes de que pudiese contestar el profesor entró al salón y comenzó la clase. Después de varios intentos fallidos, el pelinegro dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor, se dedicó a escribir y dibujar cualquier cosa que lo sacara de su nerviosismo, en cierto punto notó que todo lo que tenía en el cuaderno era relacionado de alguna forma con la pelirroja de primer año; su nombre y apellido estaba escrito en diferentes partes de la hoja, había varios dibujos de tomates, la palabra tsundere también se hizo presente, notas musicales y varias cosas más.

-¡Yazawa Nico! –gritó el profesor, el joven se sobresaltó

-¡S-Si! –se levantó sin saber que estaba pasando, miró a su alrededor y todos los de la clase lo miraban entre confundidos a divertidos, menos el profesor que parecía realmente molesto

-¿No estabas prestando atención verdad? –Cerró sus ojos para contener su furia- ven aquí y ten tu examen, juro que no sé como obtuviste buena calificación si rara vez me escuchas

Nico fue hacia el frente del salón para tomar su examen, miró el papel y vio que le había ido bien, muy bien de hecho. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

_Uno menos_.

* * *

Seis miembro de µ's estaban esperando impacientes en el salón del club, mirando con ansiedad a que se abriera esa puerta y entrara el trió de primero. En el momento en que sintieron que se movía la puerta todos saltaron para cuestionar a los recién llegados, quienes casi se caen por la sorpresa de encontrarse con el resto del grupo sobre ellos disparando preguntas.

-Está bien calma –levantó la voz Eli- dejémoslos respirar

-G-Gracias –el trío dijo al mismo tiempo tratando de recuperar la compostura. Todos se fueron a sus asientos, una vez todos sentados todas las miradas se dirigieron al menor del grupo.

-¿Y bien Rin-kun? ¿Pasaste los exámenes? –Nozomi preguntó con amabilidad, quien quería ser la primera en pregunto porque de seguro que los demás hubiesen terminado asustando al pelinaranja, aunque seguramente Kotori no lo hubiese hecho tampoco

-Y-Yo s-sí pasé todos los exámenes –el joven aun se sentía nervioso al tener todas las miradas sobre él

-¡Geniaaaal! –Honoka fue el primero en hablar, más bien gritar, se levantó para golpear con la palma de su mano la espalda del menor felicitándolo- ¡Bien hecho!

-Qué alivio, eso significa que todos pasamos y podremos ir al Love Live –sonrió Umi

-¿Eso significa que Honoka-kun y Nico-kun también pasaron sus exámenes? –preguntó Hanayo

-Siip –contesto alegre el líder

-No esperes menos del Super Idol Nico –dijo orgulloso- era obvio que pasaría los exámenes sin problemas

-¿Eeh? ¿De verdad? –La burlesca sonrisa apareció en la cara de Nozomi, Nico la miró asustado y se quedo callado en el acto, quería evitar que la pelipurpura hablara de más

-Entonces vamos a practicar, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido –se puso de pie Eli

-¡Sí! –gritaron 8 personas

* * *

Al salir de la escuela Maki se despidió de Rin y Hanayo, quienes se fueron a quien sabe donde. La joven camino tranquila sumergida en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupada por la falta de atención que mostro en todo el día Nico, esperaba que en el transcurso de la tarde le hablara por la apuesta que hicieron días atrás, pero no fue así; dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Si sigues suspirando de esa manera y tan seguido te quedaras sin aire –escuchó la voz de quien invadían sus pensamientos- no mi digas que… ¿suspirabas por mi?

-¡P-Por supuesto que no! –su cara se tornó completamente roja- ¿por qué estaría suspirando por alguien que apenas me dirigió la palabra en todo el día?

El joven miró a la menor sorprendido, no esperaba que eso la fuese a molestar tanto, no pensaba que le fuese a dar tanta importancia, pero se equivocó.

-Lo siento, pero quería encontrar el momento adecuado para hablarte –se disculpó con una semi-sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instantes antes de que él rompiera el contacto visual, su cara se sonrojó un poco- ya sabes, cuando estuvieses sola

-O-Oh, de-de todas formas ya te dije que no estaba pensando en ti ni nada de eso –ella giró su cabeza en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba el pelinegro

-Jaja si tú lo dices –se burló

-Idiota –susurró

Caminaron en silencia durante un buen tramo del camino, un poco antes de llegar a la casa de la pelirroja Nico la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola. Ella solo lo miró esperando una explicación.

-Y-Yo… pasé todos los exámenes y con una calificación mayor a 76 –su voz lo traicionaba un poco, pero nada que no lograse manejar- eso significa que…

-Tendremos una cita –terminó la oración la menor sonrojada

-Sí, pero… quiero que aceptes porque realmente quieres, no por una apuesta –los ojos rojos se fijaron en los de color morado

-Sabía que pasarías los exámenes

-¿Eso es un sí? –la miró confundido

-S-Sí –desvió una vez más la mirada avergonzada

Ambos miraban a cualquier lugar menos al otro, rojos a más no poder.

-Mañana pasaré por ti a la 1 pm –habló Nico- ¿te parece bien?

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza, caminaron lo que faltaba para llegar a la casa de ella.

-Hasta mañana –la menor fue la primera en despedirse

-Hasta mañana –Dio media vuelta dio un paso y luego miró por sobre su hombro- no me extrañes demasiado, al parecer no puedes estar más de un día sin hablar conmigo y no enojarte por ello

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –El pelinegro se rió y salió corriendo- YAZAWA NICO VUELVE AQUÍ

-¡Descuida volveré, pero mañana! –gritó de vuelta, siguió corriendo hasta que desapareció de la vista de la menor

-E-Ese idiota –se quejó frustrada y su cara con un color que le hacía muy buena competencia a su pelo

A la día siguiente Maki se despertó temprano, aunque quisiera no podría dormir más a causa de los nervios. Se pasó la mañana de un lado a otra pensando si se veía bien o no, si debería pensar en que podrían hacer o solo se lo dejaría a Nico, si debía comer poco o no. Siguió de esa manera hasta que su madre la calmó.

-¿Mamá crees que él debió hablar con mi papá primero? –recordó que su padre estaba en casa y de seguro se daría cuenta de la cita- porque ya sabes no se debe hacer eso primero ¿pedir permiso al padre?

-Depende, ¿quieres eso? –le sorprendía la inocencia que podía a desplegar su hija

-Amm creo que a papá no le gustaría saber después de tener la cita –la joven bajó la cabeza pensando

-Sera mejor que dejes de pensar tantoy te duermas –se inclino para besar su frente- no querrás quedarte dormida mañana, oh y no creo que sea necesario por cierto

-Sí, gracias mamá –se fue a acostar e intentó dormir, pero sus pensamientos y su corazón, que latía rápidamente, no se lo dejaron fácil

* * *

Maki se despertó un momento antes de que sonara la alarma, se quedó quieta en su cama hasta que al escucharla la apagó y se levantó de golpe. Se duchó, comió algo y subió a su habitación para ver que ponerse para la cita, pasó casi una hora probándose ropa y tirándola a la cama porque no creía que se viese lo suficientemente linda. Cuando al fin se decidió por un vestido de un color azul oscuro con delgadas líneas blancas , una blusa color café claro ya eran las 12:54 am, corrió a lavarse los dientes y arreglar su pelo, otro problemas más, no sabía si dejar su cabello como siempre o hacer algo diferente, se debatía en ello cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, escuchó como su madre abría la puerta, salió del baño llevando el cabello como siempre, se encontró con Nico de pie a la entrada de la casa, se veía completamente nervioso.

El joven llevaba unos jeans color negro, una camisa de color gris sin abotonar los dos primeros botones, en su mano tenía un ramo de flores de rosas blancas y rojas.

-B-Buenos días Maki –saludo nervioso

-Buenos días Nico-kun –respondió igual de nerviosa

-T-Ten –le pasó el ramo de rosas.

-Gracias –su cara ganó más calor, tomó las rosas entre sus mano, se giró y se fue a su habitación para dejar las rosas en ella. Al volver Nico hablaba con su madre, parecía menos tenso

-Listo

-Bien, vámonos –le sonrió. Antes de salir se despidió de la madre de Maki

-¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó la menor una vez fuera de la casa

-¿Te parece bien ir al cine?

-Seguro

El par llegó al lugar, Nico fue a comprar las entradas mientras Maki lo esperaba en la puerta, ambos prefirieron no comprar cosas para comer ya que al terminar irían a restaurant. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás, hablaron de donde podrían ir a comer al terminar la película, cuando comenzó ambos se callaron y prestaron atención. Al comienzo ninguno se pudo concentrar mucho, sabiendo que estaban, al fin, en una cita, se miraban de reojo al otro cada 5 segundos, en un momento ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada lo más rápido posible. Poco a poco pudieron concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando. Maki inconscientemente puso su mano izquierdo sobre el brazo de la butaca, pero se encontró con la mano de Nico ya apoyada en ella, el pelinegro la miró sorprendido, la pelirroja se sonrojo e intentó quitar su mano, pero el mayor tomó su mano con la suya antes de que se separaran, entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a poner su mano donde estaba, se miraron ambos sonrojados; Nico fue el primero en volver a mirar a la pantalla, Maki lo siguió mirando un poco más, sonrió y también volvió a mirar la película.

En cierto punto de la película uno de los personajes estaba muriendo en los brazos del protagonista, la pelirroja se siente conmovida por la escena, sintió como una lagrima salía en el mismo instante en que también sintió que Nico se aferraba más a su mano, lo miró asustada de que la fuese a molestar por ser sentimental o algo así, pero lo que vio le hizo soltar una pequeña risa; el pelinegro estaba tratando de contener sus emociones, pero su expresión facial lo traicionaba.

Al termino de la película se fueron directo al restaurant que habían escogido con anterioridad. Eran cerca de las 3:30 pm cuando al fin llegaron, buscaron una mesa vacía y se sentaron, por suerte no estaba muy lleno por lo que tomaron sus órdenes rápidamente.

-Me gustó mucho la pelea que hubo al final –el dúo se dedicó a hablar sobre la película mientras esperaban sus platos- aunque pudo ser un poco más emocionante

-Sí, bueno no creo que hubiese sido buena idea –la menor lo miró, sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlesca- ya sabes, emocionarte aún más

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –la miró un poco molesto y confundido

-Te vi emocionarte cuando el hermano del protagonista moría, parecía que en cualquier momento llorarías –se burló

-¡No es cierto! –su cara se sonrojo, no podía creer que Maki se diera cuenta, pero no lo confesaría tan fácilmente- no me emocioné, solo me sorprendió

-Sí claaaro –dijo con sarcasmo- te vi claramente, estabas a punto de llorar y lo sabes

-¡Que no!

-Agghh, ¿por qué a los chicos les molesta tanto mostrar que tienen un lado sensible? No los va a matar hacerlo –se quejó

-Ya te dije que no es eso –el volumen de su voz bajó

-¿Entonces me podrías explicar por qué sujetaste con más fuerza mi mano en ese momento? –lo miró desafiante

-P-Pues yo… -desvió su mirada sonrojado- Aggh bien tú ganas

-Lo sabia –sonrió triunfal, pero al ver que el pelinegro bajó la cabeza algo triste se sintió culpable- yo también me sentí conmovida en esa escena

-¿Eh? –el mayor levantó la vista para mirar a la pelirroja, ella desvió su mirada sonrojada- Oh… pero... dudo que haya sido por la misma razón que la mía

La menor lo miró intrigada por ese comentario, se miraron un momento antes de que Nico cerrara los ojos y suspirara.

-Esa escena… en ese momento pensaba que pasaría si estuviese en el lugar del protagonista y uno de mis hermanos estuviese muriendo en mis brazos… eso… -volvió a bajar la mirada, Maki ahora se sentía aún más culpable

-Lo siento Nico-kun, no debí—

-No, está bien –el joven le sonrió, esa sonrisa brillante de Idol- no lo sabías de todas formas, no importa

-De todas formas lo siento –se disculpó otra vez, le sonrió débilmente pero con sinceridad

-Disculpas aceptadas –su sonrisa creció, al igual que la de ella

En ese instante llegó el joven que los atendía con sus platos, los dos comieron casi sin hablar, después de todo ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde y no habían comido desde la mañana.

Al terminar Nico pagó la cuenta, sin un poco de discusión por parte de Maki quien quería pagar también, se fueron a los juegos donde se la pasaron el resto de la tarde. Nico le ganó en baile todas las veces que jugaron, pero Maki le ganó en uno donde debían matar zombies, definitivamente no esperaba que ella fuese tan buena ocupando un arma, lo cual decidió dejarlo en una nota mental. Nico ganó un panda de peluche lanzando una pelota al centro de un blanco tres veces seguidas, ni él mismo lo podía creer, pero por supuesto no lo comentó. Cuando el pelinegro dijo que era mejor volver, la menor se sorprendió, no era exactamente muy temprano, pero tampoco era muy tarde, se preguntó si tenía planeado algo más.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, se quedaron parados sin decir palabra alguna por bastante tiempo.

-Escucha Maki –el mayor se sonrojó, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas el no desviar su mirada de los ojos de ella- me divertí mucho hoy

-Yo también –la menor también ponía mucha fuerza en no esquivar la mirada de él

-Amm y… quería decirte algo importante –su cara se volvió del mismo color que sus ojos- te q-quiero… mucho y-y no como solo amigos, me refiero a más que eso

-Nico-kun yo…

Los ojos llenos de ilusión de la pelirroja hicieron que Nico ganara una confianza que no esperaba, dio un paso hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, la miró serio.

-Maki… me gustas mucho, más de lo que jamás espere que alguien me gustara –soltó el aire que empezaba a acumular en sus pulmones- y en cierto momento pensé que era realmente molesto, ya que tienes una horrible personalidad

-Es la peor confesión que he escuchado –todo el momento feliz que estaban teniendo se fue en un instante

-De seguro es la única que has escuchado –la desafío- las películas y esas cosas no cuentan

-Déjame decirte que no, no es la única –sus manos se sujetaban con más fuerza- además tú tienes una personalidad tan horrible o peor que la mía… y si es tan mala no sé porque te molestas en salir conmigo en una cita

-Nunca dije que no me gustara esa problemática personalidad tuya –apuntó acercando su cara a la de la pelirroja- es lo que me más me gusta de ti, tú personalidad, sentimientos… tu forma de ser en general ¿o qué? ¿Creías que me gustabas solo porque tienes lindos ojos o algo así?

La menor lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada, lo único que logro hacer fue reír, Nico la miraba sin entender que pasaba.

-Sabes, realmente me gusta más este tipo de confesiones –le sonrió- si hubiese sido una confesión normal creo que no hubiésemos sido nosotros mismos, era inevitable pelear ¿no?

-Es una buena forma de verlo –se rió él también- de todas formas, quiero que sepas lo que siento, incluso si terminamos peleando como siempre

-Yo… también te quiero… -bajó la mirada avergonzada- t-también me gustas mucho

Nico la miró un momento antes de abrazarla con fuerza y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro en el cuello de ella. Maki se sonrojó aun más pero no se movió, solo se dejó llevar por el mayor.

-Maki-chan –hizo una breve pausa para respirar hondo- ¿serías mi novia?

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción –la menor miraba a otro lugar, cerro un momento los ojos y al abrirlos giró su cabeza para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí que te gusta hacerte la difícil –se burló

Se miraron fijamente, ambos dieron un paso hacia el otro quedando solo separados por pocos centímetros, Nico tocó el pelo rojo de ella con suavidad, lentamente sus caras se acercaron hasta encontrarse en un tierno y breve beso, el pelinegro fue quien se separó primero. Maki sintió como el contacto de sus labios terminaba, abrió los ojos, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y se acercó otra vez para otro beso, el cual duró más y fue con un poco más de pasión. Al separarse Nico la miraba sorprendido, ella sacó los brazos de su cuello y miró a otro lugar avergonzada.

-M-Mejor me voy –habló la pelirroja, aun sin mirar al mayor a la cara

-Me acabas de robar un beso y ¿solo se te ocurre decir eso? –definitivamente no entendía muchas veces a la menor

-¡Entonces di algo también! –se quejó

-¡¿Como qué?! –otra discusión comenzó- no tengo idea de que hacer ahora, ¡es la primera vez que hago algo como esto!

-¿Y tú crees que no es la primera vez que también beso a alguien? –la miró molesta- ¡Tú eres el hombre, tú has algo!

-¡Eso es una escusa barata! –se calmó y la miró divertido- pero si quieres que haga algo lo haré

Se acercó otra vez, la tomó de la cintura, se inclinó y la beso una vez más, fue más largo que los dos anteriores, Maki otra vez lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos. Se separaron lentamente, el pelinegro sonreía ampliamente, mientras que la pelirroja se sonrojaba más. Nico sacó sus manos de la cintura de ella para acariciar sus mejillas.

-¿Nos vemos después entonces? –le preguntó aun sonriendo

-Sí –asintió también con la cabeza- podría ser mañana, n-no es porque te quiera ver tan pronto… solo… no tengo nada más interesante que hacer

-¡Ja! –se separaron- ¿ves que eres problemática? Si quieres verme solo dilo y el Super Idol Nico estará para ti

-Idiota

-Tsundere

-Arrogante

-Mimada

-Aggh, nos vemos –se dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero antes de pasar la reja Nico le sujeto por la muñeca, se giró para mirarlo y sintió como los labios de él se posaban sobre su mejilla.

-¿Mañana entonces? –le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa

-L-Lo que sea –el pelinegro la soltó, se entró a su casa. Escuchó que su madre la llamaba, pero no hizo caso, solo quería llegar a su habitación y enterrar su cara completamente roja en la almohada

Se recostó durante un buen rato sobre su cama, sintió una brisa desde su ventana, vio las rosas rojas y blancas. Quería hablar con alguien sobre lo ocurrido durante el día, pero le avergonzaba a la vez hacerlo, aún así intento llamar a Hanayo, pero no contestaba; _de seguro está con Rin. _Miró los números que tenía en su celular antes de presionar para llamar a otra persona.

-¿Maki-chan?

-Hola Nozomi –sentía como su nerviosismos se reflejaba en su voz

-¿Pasó algo? –la voz preocupada de la pelipurpura le hizo gracia, realmente era como una madre algo sobre-protectora

-S-Solo… hoy… -no lograba sacar las palabras de su boca, _esto no fue buena idea._

-¿Así ya volviste de tu cita con Nicocchi? –preguntó, sin ese tono usual que usaba para molestarlos, parecía que realmente lo tomaría más enserio

-S-Sí

-¿Y cómo te fue? –sonrio y agradeció mentalmente que Nozomi se diera cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien sin ser molestada por ello, que quería desahogarse; _tal vez no fue mala idea después de todo._

Le explicó como fue su mañana, lo nerviosa que estaba y cuando llegó Nico con el ramo de rosas.

-Espera ¿dijiste rosas rojas Y blancas? –puso énfasis en el "Y"

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? –no entendía como eso podía ser relevante, aunque si pensaba que era poco común, por lo general regalaban ramos de un solo color ¿no?

-No esperaba que Nicocchi supiese sobre flores –soltó una risita

-¿A qué te refieres? –esto la confundía

-Las rosas rojas representan amor puro, pasión como también respeto por un amigo y halagar la belleza de la persona; en cuanto a la rosa blanca significa amor puro, feliz y para siempre, algo solido –le explicó con calma

-¿C-Crees que él lo sabía? –a la vez se preguntaba como Nozomi podía saber tanto de tantas cosas

-Es lo más seguro –la mayor sonrió al pensar en ello- estoy segura que lo investigó

-Ya veo –se quedó pensando en un gesto tan simple, pero muy tierno

-Aunque también lei en una parte que si las juntas pueden representar una invitación al amor carnal –se burló

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –se sonrojó aún más, no esperaba que el pelinegro pensara de esa forma cuando solo habían tenido una cita

-Pero de seguro eso no lo sabía –añadió divertida- descuida, creo que debió buscar lo que significa por separado, no que podría ser juntos jaja

-Nozomi… -soltó su nombre en un suspiro

Siguieron hablando hasta ya entrada la noche, se despidió de la mayor y le agradeció haberla escuchado. Se cambio de ropa, ya era hora de dormir, se sentía cansada. Desde su cama no despegaba su vista del ramo de rosas, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y no se borro hasta que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

**_NicoMaki cannon... en el fic jaja :c aun no en la serie o juego... pero lo seran yo lo sé, junto con el nozoeli y rinpana (aunque aun creo que esos dos ya lo son a su particular manera)  
_**

**_De verdad me cuesta escribir sobre este par... sus peleas y sus personalidades me vuelven loca , espero haber logrado bien la historia._**

**_Gracias por su apoyo como siempre TwT/_**

**_Pumpink513: siii el live es muy gay en general x3 ya lo quiero ver... pero se demoran en sacarlo al menos 3 meses creo :cc si queria hacer a Rin inseguro, ni idea porque... supongo que poque ella es asi, y como solo cambio un poco las personalidades al ser hombre... El tsubasaxhonoka me gusta que vaya lento, no tendria sentido hacerlos pareja de la nada_**

**_Y07: jejeje graacias, si lo son -w- amm lemon... donde? ni idea jaja_**

**_Guest: oh?_**

**_Candus08: tecnicamente es la primera vez que lo mensiono dentro de la historia jaja (lo del embarazo) y no, definitivamente no quiero ser madre aun xD Hanayo y Rin me dan diabetes *-* y sip, mis amigos suelen hablar de esas cosas cuando nos juntamos para salir a algun pub o algo asi xD _**

**_Creo que terminaré pronto el fic -w- con el Tsubahono y el desafio de Umi con el primer beso y presentarse a los padres de Kotori seria todo... creo. Aun que esperaba hacer capitulos extras de manera random... ya que queria cumplir con mi palabra y hacer un cap donde sean todos hombres, para los que me pidieron yaoi -w- ustedes dejen sugerencias si quieren _**

**_PD: es mi idea o cada vez hay más cosas de KotoUmi, en mis tiempos (xD no sé hace no tanto, solo un par de meses talvez) no habia taanto de ellas pero ahora como que BAMP aparecio lleno del lesbian seagull xD aun que no me quejo... el mundo necesita mas KotoUmi o Umikoto, como quieran llamarle -w-  
_**

**_PD: me hice adicta a las PDS _**

**_Saludos y GRACIAS otra vez :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Este capitulo es algo corto c: pero lo que se viene espero que lo compense. Espero que les gustee!**_

* * *

Terminó la breve reunión en el salón del club, solo querían establecer ciertas reglas, ya que ahora casi todos los integrantes están emparejados con otro del grupo, para evitar problemas y cosas indecentes, según Umi, decidieron establecer reglas en cuanto a la información que daban como pareja en las practicas y el contacto físico. Nozomi y Eli iban saliendo cuando Umi y Kotori les pidieron que se quedaran un poco más. Una vez que se quedaron los cuatro solos, los mayores los miraron indicando que podían hablar cuando quisieran.

-Lamentamos retenerlos, pero hablarles sobre algo importante –Umi los miraba serio

-Somos todo oído –se formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Eli

-Es sobre Honoka-kun –habló esta vez Kotori- nos preocupa su… amistad con Kira-san

-¿Kira Tsubasa? –preguntó Nozomi

-Sí –el peliazul asintió- últimamente se envían muchos mensajes de texto, al parecer se llevan muy bien y se hicieron buenos amigos

-¿Y eso… te pone celoso? –preguntó tratando de alivianar la tensión la pelipurpura- no sabía que fueses celoso con tus amigos también Umi-kun

-T-Te equivocas, ¡no es eso! –Umi se sonrojó un poco

-Nozomi no lo molestes, esto realmente les preocupa –Eli puso una mano en el hombro de la mayor

-Lo que queremos decir no es que no queramos que sean amigos –aclaró Kotori- de hecho nos alivia un poco, no queremos que Honoka-kun se sienta dejado fuera ahora que todos tenemos pareja, menos él y hablar con Kira-san parece realmente relajarlo

-Entiendo –Nozomi los miraba seria- lo que les preocupa que esto afecte el antes y/o el después del Love Live

-Sí –habló otra vez Umi- nos preocupa que no se vaya a concentrar y dar el 100% o que después del Love Live se pelee con Kira-san, provocando que se desanime o algo así

-Ya veo –Eli tocó su mentón con su mano pensando- realmente será complicado

-Por eso queríamos su ayuda –Kotori miró a Eli y luego a Nozomi- queríamos pedirles que hablen con él

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen ustedes? –preguntó el rubio

-Porque de seguro no nos tomaran muy enserio –respondió Umi- si lo hacen ustedes, los mayores del grupo, de seguro tendrá más efecto

-Si le decimos nosotros lo tomará como simple consejo de sus mejores amigos o hermanos tal vez –habló la peligris- pero si lo hacen ustedes será como una advertencia dada por nuestros padres

-¿Padres? –Eli la miró sorprendido y un poco confundido

-Elicchi ya te lo había dicho antes, tenemos 7 hijos desde que nos unimos a µ's –sonrió la mayor

-Exacto –Kotori también sonrió y juntó sus manos, Eli solo miró en otra dirección sonrojado

-Volviendo al tema –interrumpió Umi- ¿podemos contar con ustedes?

-Seguro, hablaremos con él –dijo el rubio

-Pero ustedes también deben hacerlo –habló Nozomi- lo haremos los cuatro, creo que será mejor así

-Tiene sentido –murmuró el peliazul

-Entonces hablaremos los cinco después de la práctica –confirmó Eli

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Donde están Nozomi, Eli, Kotori y Umi? –preguntó Maki mirando alrededor

-Los vi quedarse en el salón del club –respondió Hanayo

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Nico

-Ni idea –negó con su cabeza

-Seguro querían hablar de algo, si es importante nos dirán cuando lleguen –los animó Honoka

-¡Cierto! –Rin corrió y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del líder por la parte de atrás- ¡vamos a practicar nya!

Los cinco comenzaron a calentar, después de un par de intentos todo termino en Nico persiguiendo a Rin por toda la terraza, a causa de que el menor estuvo haciéndole unas cuantas bromas e imitando su Nico Nico Nii. Maki solo los miraba con cara de irritación, Hanayo y Honoka hablaban de un lugar que encontró la menor donde servían muy buena comida, hicieron planes para ir al día siguiente al término de la práctica.

-Pensé que estarían calentando y haciendo estiramientos –los cinco jóvenes miraron en dirección a la amenazadora voz de Umi

-S-Sí lo hicimos –mintió Nico- s-solo que ustedes tardaban mucho y nos… distrajimos

-Sí claro –dijo con sarcasmo Nozomi

-Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo –habló Eli- vamos a practicar

Los nueve siguieron su rutina normal de práctica: discusiones, risas, bromas, trabajo duro. Al término Eli se acercó a Honoka para decirle si podía esperar un poco antes de irse porque necesitaba hablar con él.

El pelinaranja se cambió de ropa y se fue a la entrada para esperar a Eli como le había pedido, después de esperar casi 15 minutos escuchó que lo llamaban, se sorprendió al encontrarse no solo con el rubio sino que también con Nozomi y sus dos mejores amigos.

-Eeeh… ¿pasa algo? –los miró a todos confundido

-Necesitamos hablar de algo contigo –explicó Eli

-¿Me metí en problemas? –se asustó el pelinaranja

-Mmm no –le contestó nerviosa Kotori

-Queremos hablarte antes de que hayan problemas de hecho –corrigió Umi, intentando sonar suave

-Umi-kun deja que Kotori-chan y yo nos encarguemos de ser las suaves ¿si? –le sonrió con amabilidad la mayor

-C-Claro –se sonrojó

-Ooookeeey –Honoka los miró extrañado- no entiendo que está pasando

-Iré directo al grano –Eli avanzó un paso- pero primero vayamos a un lugar más privado y tranquilo

Los cinco se fueron a un pequeño café no muy lejos de la escuela, cada uno ordenó algo y se fueron a una mesa que estaba más apartada para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Entonces… ¿estoy o no en problemas? –preguntó el líder

-No –contestaron Kotori y Nozomi al mismo tiempo, ambas con una agradable sonrisa

-Pero –intervino Eli- queremos prevenir que si los hayan

-Oh ya entiendo –el pelinaranja miró al rubio- prometo no sobre esforzarme como la ultima vez, de verdad me cuidaré y—

-No es por eso –le cortó Umi, Honoka lo miró algo asustado así que le sonrió- aunque es bueno que lo recuerdes

-Es sobre Kira-san –habló Kotori, realmente se sentía nerviosa, no estaba segura como reaccionaria su mejor amigo ante el tema

-¿Tsubasa-chan? –los miró sorprendido- ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Nos preocupa que tu… amistad con ella afecte tu actuación en el Love Live –aclaró el rubio

-Como tampoco queremos que su amistad tenga un efecto negativo cuando llegue la hora de ver a quien gane –añadió Umi- sé… sabemos que te has unido bastante a ella esta última semana, casi dos, y no me gustaría ver que se peleen a causa de la competencia, eso podría afectarte también si es que nosotros llegamos a ganar, te conocemos y sabemos que así será

-Honoka-kun eres muy buena persona y solo queremos que no salgas afectado por esto –Kotori, quien estaba sentada a su lado puso su mano sobre la de él- pero tampoco estamos diciendo que no deben dejar de ser amigos

-Solo que sean responsables ante esta amistad que formaron –Nozomi notó que el joven no levantaba la cabeza desde que Eli habló- que sean suficientemente maduros para soportar lo que se viene, sugiero que lo hablen con honestidad

-Eso… ¿es lo que querían decirme? –Honoka levantó su cabeza y los miro serio- ¿Es eso lo que los preocupa?

-S-Sí –Umi sostuvo la mirada de su mejor amigo, era extraño verlo así

-En ese caso… -el pelinaranja sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, volvió a levantar su cara, pero esta vez había una sonrisa en ella- pueden leer los mensajes y se darán cuenta de que se preocupan por nada

-¿Cómo dices? –Eli lo miraba sorprendido, al igual que los demás

-Desde el comienzo sabíamos que podríamos tener esos problemas, pero en lugar de sentirnos afectados nos motivaba a practicar con más ganas y fuerzas, sé que eso no arruinara nuestra amistad-su sonrisa creció y se puso de pie- vamos a ganar el Love Live, no se preocupen

-Honoka-kun –lo llamó Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

-Parece que nos preocupamos por nada –suspiró Umi, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-No creo que se preocuparan por nada –Nozomi miró a Kotori luego a Umi- eso demuestra lo buenos amigos que son, que no se han cerrado a su nueva relación y aun prestan atención

-Nozomi-chan no me digas que… -Kotori la miró sorprendida- ¿sabías que esto pasaría?

-¿Cómo crees que podría saber algo como eso? –una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro de la pelipurpura

-Honoka entonces ¿de verdad crees que no habrá problemas? –preguntó Eli

-Estoy seguro –asintió con fuerza

-Bien, supongo que esto nos quita un peso de encima, o al menos a ellos –sonrió el rubio mirando a la otra pareja

-Lo siento –se disculpo el pelinaranja volviendo a sentarse- no esperaba que se preocuparan por algo como eso

-No, está bien –Kotori puso una mano en su hombro- pero ahora me siento mucho más aliviada

-Yo también –dijo Umi

Los cinco siguieron comiendo y hablando de la relación entre su líder y Tsubasa. Kotori y Umi se avergonzaron al saber que a veces hablaban sobre ellos, Nozomi solo empeoraba las cosas para la joven pareja. Al hacerse lo suficientemente tarde el trío de segundo se fueron juntos, mientras que Eli acompaño a Nozomi hasta su apartamento. Fue tranquilo y no hablaron mucho en el transcurso del camino.

-Nozomi –la llamó el rubio cuando no faltaba mucho para llegar

-Sí Elicchi –no fue una pregunta, sabía que en cierto momento preguntaría

-Hay algo que me inquieta –el menor la miró

-¿Qué cosa? –jugó con una casi inocente sonrisa

-Por casualidad ¿tú sabías lo que estaba pasando? Ya sabes, lo de Honoka

-Ouuh –Su tono de voz era juguetón y seguía siendo inocente, pero no demasiado- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Lo he pensado desde que lo mencionó Kotori –respondió con una media sonrisa- te conozco lo suficientemente bien para decir que le mentiste

-Me atrapaste Elicchi –la pelipurpura lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿estoy en problemas?

-Claro que no –devolvió el abrazo y besó la parte superior de su cabeza- pero me gustaría que me dijeras como es que sabías

-Noté que Kotori-chan y Umi-kun habían estado mirándose de manera algo como… cómplices cuando veían a Honoka-kun, más de una vez también vi que intentaron hablarle de algo, pero cambiaban de parecer

-Ya veo –el rubio recordó también un par de veces en que los dos adolescentes actuaban un poco raro

-También me preocupé por la relación de Honoka-kun y Kira-san, pero decidí esperar a que ellos dos hicieran algo –miró al menor con una pequeña sonrisa- quería asegurarme de que seguían prestando atención a su mejor amigo y no lo habían dejado de lado ahora que son pareja, por suerte si fue así

-Realmente eres… -soltó una pequeña risa- increíble

-No es la gran cosa, Nicocchi también sabía –le sonrió ampliamente

-¿Nico? –dijo muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que él sabía?

-Sí, sabía por dos razones –levantó su mano haciendo un uno con su dedo- la primera es porque notó que Honoka-kun se había estado muy apegado a su celular últimamente; la segunda es porque Toudou-san y Yuuki-san le hablaron sobre el tema

-¿En serio? –cada vez se sorprendía más- aunque tiene sentido, ellos debían estar tan preocupados por este tema como Kotori y Umi

-Exacto, querían saber cómo lo llevaba Honoka-kun. Nicocchi se acercó a mí para saber mi opinión sobre esto, le dije que si podían esperar un poco y aceptaron

-No creí que Nico supiera, parecía que no sabe sobre esto –aún le costaba creerlo un poco

-Jeje le pedí que así fuese y lo hizo bien –le guiñó- después de todo es nuestro Super Idol, actuar no es gran cosa para él

-Siento que te estás burlando mas que alagarlo –se rió

-Me gusta hacer ambas –sonrió divertida- Nos vemos mañana Elicchi

-¿Eh? –el rubio miró a su alrededor- ¡ya llegamos!

-Jajaja ¿no te diste cuenta?

-Para nada –siguió mirando para terminar mirando a su novia- cuando estoy contigo definitivamente pierdo la noción del tiempo y espacio

Nozomi se sonrojó completamente, Eli se rió y se acercó a ella, lentamente cerró la distancia entre ellos para besarla. Siguieron besándose hasta que se apartaron sobresaltados por el sonido de sus celulares. Ambos sacaron sus respectivos celulares y vieron que era un mensaje de Rin.

**Este sábado fiesta de piscina en casa de Maki-chan! **Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

-¿Eh? –los dos se miraron confundidos

* * *

**_Eso sería el capitulo, sé que fue corto, pero espero que haya sido bueno. Fiesta en la piscina de Makiiii  
_**

**_Amm no sé cuando suba el proximo capitulo, estaré un poco ocupada. De todas formas intentaré avanzar lo más que pueda, ya que el 23 me voy de viaje y cuando vuelva seguramente no estaré tanto tiempo y saldre de viaje otra vez jaja._**

**_Como puse en el capitulo anterior no falta mucho para que termine y empiezen las cosas random xD así que si tienen alguna idea de lo que les gustaria leer pueden escribirlo -w- el primero será shaoi jejeje_**

**_Chibi: Sii yo quiero yuri confirmado en la pelicula... y ver a nozomi con el pelo suelto jeje, pero se ha puesto más yuri la serie y juego. En el san valentin de la version en japones Nozomi le hace chocolates a Eli y ella le compra un oso de chocolate blanco para Nozomi. Maki le da chocolates a Nico, Nico intenta darselos a Maki pero ella al principio no quiere (Tsundere -w-) pero al final igual se los queda y se pone feliz, segun Nico. Rin le hace chocolates a Hanayo y hanayo a Rin... aun no se como lo hacen las de tercero xD. YURI EVERYWHERE, pero falta mas_**

**_Danael chan: gracias c: y sip, son una pareja muy extraña pero me gusta_**

**_pumpkin513: Yeii que bien que haya sido bueno el cap owo lo seguiré haciendo, no me gusta dejar los fic una vez que empiezo... porque me ha pasado que yo misma me quedo con las ganas de leer un fic que no han terminado T_T_**

**_rawr-uke: jajaja lemon xD, quien sabe tal vez en los capitulos random. Ultimamente me ha empezado a gustar mas el nicomaki, no es que no me gustaran como pareja, los veo como pareja xD pero no me llamaban tanto la atencion como nozoeli o kotoumi, pero ahora... me gustan mas y les presto mas atencion_**

**_Maki is the boss: jejeje gracias :) es bueno saber que salio la pareja que se me hace mas dificil escribir_**

**_Y07: El nicomaki solo debe aclarar sus sentimientos de manera abierta y será cannon, no falta mucho :D espero que en la pelicula lo hagan y no solamente ellas, y sip. No es por nada, pero no me guio para nada en el manga, es un asco segun mi opinion xD (siento si esto molesta a alguien) pero de verdad creo que no esta muy bien hecho, es confuso la linea principal de la historia y es casi como un todas x todas_**

**_Songethsemani777: jaja gracias, y sip es un amor tsundere rudo xD_**

**_Graaacias por los reviews fav/follow y simplemente leer la historia ;) _**

**_Pd: es mi idea o hay mas cosas de Kotoumi ultimamente? claro que no tiene naaada de malo :D_**

**_PD de la PD: también hay mas cosas en español *o*_**

**_Pd de la PD de la PD: quiero ver el quinto concierto, necesito ver y gritar por ese jolks_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lo logré! subí antes de irme**_

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana, Maki les había explicado que Rin quería hacer una fiesta el fin de semana antes del Love Live, por lo cual envió ese mensaje a los otros 8 integrantes del grupo, también les dijo que ella misma se enteró con ese mensaje. Después de regañar a Rin por casi 30 minutos, aceptó hacer la fiesta ya que todos se habían hecho la idea de que habría una.

Kotori y Umi caminaban a la casa de la menor, Honoka se tuvo que quedar ayudando en la tienda de su familia por lo que llegaría más tarde.

-Hace mucho que no vamos a la playa o a una piscina ¿verdad? –comentó la peligris

-Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez –el joven asintió con su cabeza

-Jeje aún recuerdo que a Honoka-kun le dio un calambre por comer e irse a bañar de inmediato –se rió suavemente

-No me lo recuerdes –se tocó su frente molesto con solo el recuerdo- tuve que sacarlo y llevarlo donde estaban nuestras cosas

-Pero no parecía que te pesara mucho –sonrió con ternura

-Bueno… no, aunque en ese tiempo éramos más pequeños que ahora, si le pasa otra vez dejaré que se ahogue

-Dices eso pero en realidad serías el primero en ir a ayudarlo –Umi suspiró

-Tienes razón –se rió derrotado

-Pero es cierto que éramos más pequeños que ahora, fue hace… casi dos años ¿no?

-Sí, ha pasado rápido el tiempo

Kotori dejó de caminar, mirando fijamente al peliazul, este se dio cuenta y también se detuvo

-¿Kotori? –se acercó a ella. La mayor se acercó también, aun con su vista clavada en la cara de su novio

-Wooo –exclamó sorprendida

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –se sobresaltó con el repentino sonido

-¡Umi-kun! –lo tomó por los hombros- no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que has crecido, y eso veo las medidas para hacer los trajes

-Y-Yo… -se sonrojó por la cercanía y el contacto con la peligris- es lo normal ¿no?

-Sí –sonrió alegre- solo… recordé cuando éramos pequeños, solía ser más alta que tú

-Bueno eres unos meses mayor –se burló

-¡Solo son unos cuantos meses! –hizo un pequeño puchero

Ambos se miraron y rieron, retomaron el camino. Siguieron hablando, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, tocaron y los recibió Nico. Lo siguieron hasta donde estaba la piscina, allí estaba Maki en un short y una top con los pies en el agua.

-Oh son los segundos en llegar –comentó cuando los vió- Hola por cierto

-Buenas tardes –sonrió Kotori, se fue a sentar junto a la menor e imitar lo que esta hacia- oow no es muy fría

-Tiene un regulador de temperatura –dijo en respuesta

Las dos se hicieron para atrás recostándose, aún sin sacar los pies del agua y cerraron los ojos relajándose.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntó Umi al mayor

-Temprano en la mañana –los dos caminaron hasta unas sillas de playa- quería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella

-¿A-A-A s-solas? –el peliazul se sonrojó con solo escuchar esas palabras

-¡N-No seas mal pensado! –el pelinegro se sonrojó- solo quería pasar tiempo con ella

-C-Claro, lo siento –se disculpó avergonzado- por cierto ¿no están sus padres?

-No –su mirada se volvió sería casi triste- ella me dijo que era normal que trabajaran los fin de semanas, no siempre, pero si a veces

-Ya veo –el peliazul bajó la mirada- ¿no se siente sola?

-Dijo que estaba acostumbrada –parecía un poco molesto- pero no le creí, pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros, a µ's

-Tienes razón –el mayor le contagio la sonrisa- en especial a ti

-Sí –Su sonrisa se agrandó- no dejaré que se vuelva a sentir sola nunca más

El par siguió hablando. Por otro lado, Kotori contenía una risita mirando a Maki, la menor tenía la cara completamente roja mirando en la dirección opuesta a la peligris, ambas habían escuchado la conversación. No pasó mucho hasta que escucharon el timbre, Nico fue de nuevo a recibir a quienes habían llegado. Después del pelinegro apareció Rin y Hanayo, después de saludar a todos Rin miró bien a los demás.

-¿Por qué ninguno está en traje de baño aún? –ladeó la cabeza

-Porque esperamos a que lleguen los demás –contesto sin moverse ni un poco la pelirroja

-No creo que se—

El timbre volvió a sonar y una vez más Nico se fue.

-Maki-chan ¿Cómo hiciste que Nico-kun se convirtiera en tu mayordomo? –preguntó el pelinaranja

-N-No es mi mayordomo –lo miró levemente sonrojada- solo… él se ofreció para hacerlo

-Hola a todos –todos miraron recién llegados, Eli y Nozomi saludaron desde la puerta

Después de saludarse todos se juntaron y Maki les explicó donde se cambiarían, por supuesto que los hombres en una habitación y las mujeres en otra. Después de eso llamaron a Honoka para saber a que hora llegaría, a lo que respondió que en 30 minutos estaría allá. Todos se fueron a cambiar, el primero en salir fue Rin, quien se puso a correr, seguido por Nico, Eli y Umi.

-Rin no corras o podrías caer –le advirtió Eli

-¿Es que Hanayo le dio dulces antes de venir? –preguntó irritado el pelinegro

-No me dio dulces –se quejó el pelinaranja que se había acercado a los demás- simplemente esto es emocionante nya

-Ciertamente –sonrió el rubio- por cierto ¿no deberíamos comprar cosas para beber y comer?

-Sí, pero luego –contestó Nico

-Por ahora solo divirtámonos y juguemos a algo –propuso Umi

-¡Buena idea nya! –levantó los brazos con energía el menor- pero… ¿y las chicas? ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Las mujeres siempre se tardan en todo –replicó Nico

-Nicocchi no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas –el pelinegro se volteó para encontrarse con una siniestra sonrisa de Nozomi

Cuando Eli se volteo también se quedó helado, Nozomi llevaba un bikini de color blanco, no era nada en especial el traje de baño, pero el cuerpo de ella era otra historia, su garganta se secó y recordó el día de la cita, en la que terminó lanzándose al agua.

-Eli sé que es primera vez que la ves en traje de baño pero deberías ser menos obvio y quitar tus ojos de Nozomi –le susurró al oído Umi-

-N-No yo no estoy… -desvió su mirada avergonzado- ya veremos si sigues tus propios consejos cuando salga Kotori

Antes de que pudiese contestarle apareció Hanayo, Rin la vió, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió para abrazarla.

-Kayochin te ves muy linda –el joven se apartó- te dije que no debías avergonzarte

-¿D-De verdad? –trató de taparse con sus manos

-Sí –asintió con fuerza- te ves adorable

-G-Gracias –le sonrió con ternura

Los otros 3 chicos miraban la escena con un poco de envidia, ya que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a hacer algo como eso con sus respectivas novias. Nozomi se dirigió a las sillas y Eli la siguió como si estuviese hipnotizado. Se sentó junto a ella, tragó saliva antes de hablarle.

-Te queda muy bien el traje de baño –le dijo con una sonrisa y muy nervioso

-Gracias –le devolvió la sonrisa, ella también estaba algo avergonzada, pero lograba disimularlo mucho mejor que su novio- tú… también

-Gracias –Poco a poco se fueron relajando

Kotori y Maki salieron al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja se junto a Hanayo.

-K-Kotori t-te q-queda muy l-lindo el t-traje de baño –logró formular el peliazul, cuando ella se le acercó

-Gracias Umi-kun –le sonrió, luego lo miró como si lo escaneara- woo Umi-kun no recordaba que tuvieses tanto musculo

-¿Eh? –se miró, su cara se tornó roja- s-sí, mi padre me dijo lo mismo, ahora que estoy en esta etapa del crecimiento no solo gano fuerza sino que masa muscular también

-Ya veo –la peligris se le acercó y tocó con sus los brazos del joven- woou

-K-Kotori… -solo bajó la cabeza avergonzado

-L-Lo siento Umi-kun –se disculpo también avergonzada

-E-Esta bien, no importa –le sonrió

El par se fue donde estaba Eli y Nozomi, formaron un semi-circulo y hablaron hasta que escucharon el timbre. Honoka llegó y se fue a cambiar de ropa al instante, cuando terminó se junto con Rin y ambos hicieron un pequeño plan.

-¿Estás listo? -preguntó Honoka

-Sí –respondió "serio"

Contaron hasta tres, ambos corrieron hasta el borde de la piscina y saltaron, el agua salpicó dejando mojados al resto del grupo. Rin y Honoka salieron a la superficie, sacaron el agua de su cara y vieron el espectáculo ante ellos, 7 personas tratando de secarse y/o regañándolos, ambos se miraron y rieron con fuerza. Se salieron del agua para hacer que los demás también fueran a nadar. Tomaron cada uno un brazo de Nico y lo tiraron hasta el borde de la piscina, el pelinegro se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente, fue la primera víctima del dúo pelinaranja. Salió del agua, se acercó al dúo y les dijo que se les uniría. Rin corrió hasta donde estaba Hanaya, de sorpresa la tomó en sus brazos, la castaña al ver que no había escapatoria, solo se aferro al cuello del menor y esperó hasta sentir el inevitable contacto con el agua, fue la segunda víctima. Nico tomó por ambas manos a Maki y jalándola para que se levantara de la silla, la menor se intentó resistir hasta que el pelinegro ganó por fuerza, lo amenazó pero el joven solo le sonreía, la tercera víctima al agua. Honoka fue por Kotori, pero un poco antes de poder si quiera tocarla, Umi se interpuso y abrazó a la peligris mirando directo a su mejor amigo. El pelinaranja corrió hasta donde estaban los otros dos cómplices y les indicó que contra Umi y Eli deberían trabajar en equipo. Primero fueron contra Eli, imaginando que sería un poco más fácil que Umi. Honoka y Rin cuidadosamente se acercaron al rubio por detrás, mientras Nico lo distraía, en un momento el pelinegro logró hacer que Eli levantara un poco sus brazos, aprovechando la oportunidad el par corrió, pasaron parte de su cuerpo por debajo del brazo del mayor, con el brazo que les quedaba aún sin pasar lo empujaron, el rubio sorprendido no alcanzó a reaccionar, viendo como rápidamente se acercaba hasta el borde de la piscina y al instante después, intentaba salir del agua; cuarta víctima cobrada. El trío se reía, se giraron hasta donde estaba Nozomi, la mayor los miraba con una sonrisa, recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de los tres. Se dirigieron hasta donde estaba ella, intercambiaron miradas, sonrieron y los tres se alejaron. La pelipurpura se sentó en el borde, Eli se acercó a ella y extendió sus brazos, la mayor suspiró y saltó, la quinta víctima fue por suicidio. Ahora solo quedaba el mayor reto, Umi.

-Si queremos atrapar a Umi-kun tendremos que pensar bien una estrategia nya –dijo serio Rin

-Sí, tenemos que buscar su punto débil –Nico miró a Honoka- tú deberías saber su punto débil, eres su mejor amigo desde muy pequeños

-Mmm… -el pelinaranja se cruzó de brazos tratando de pensar- eso sería… ¿Kotori-chan?

-¿Kotori-chan? –Rin y Nico hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Sí –confirmó también con su cabeza

-Tiene sentido nya, Umi-kun siempre protege a Kotori-chan –pensó Rin- así que se descuidará de si mismo, si atrapamos a Kotori-chan nya

-Bien pensado Rin –lo felicitó el pelinegro- ahora debemos encontrar una forma de separarlos

-Umi-kun no le gusta o más bien le da mucha vergüenza tener mucho contacto físico con Kotori-chan –comentó Honoka

-Que perdedor, ya son novios y aún así con suerte la abraza –Nico los miró, sintiendo pena por la peligris

-¡Decidido nya!, haremos que Kotori-chan se apegue mucho a Umi-kun, él bajara la guardia, los separamos y caerán –Rin se levantó entusiasmado, intentó reírse malignamente

-¡Bien! –Nico y Honoka se levantaron también

Los tres fueron hasta donde quedaba el par intacto, Umi se posiciono delante de Kotori, el trío siguió avanzando, y el dúo retrocedía sin darse cuenta. Kotori chocó contra la muralla, sin escapatoria, Umi sin darse cuenta siguió retrocediendo hasta sentir algo suave contra su espalda, se volteo y vio que había chocado contra su novia, quien intento poner sus manos delante de ella para detener al peliazul, pero no lo logró muy bien así que una parte especial de su cuerpo tocó la espalda del joven, Umi imaginando lo peor comenzó a ponerse completamente rojo, de una salto se alejó de Kotori tratando de disculpándose. Honoka corrió al ver que se separaban, llegó al lado de Kotori.

-Lo siento Kotori-chan –le dijo solemne. La levanto al estilo matrimonia, y la llevó hasta el borde de la psicina

-¡Honoka baja a Kotori! –Umi gritó, pero antes de poder más de tres pasos, Nico y Rin bloquearon el camino

Nico y Rin tomaron por los brazos al peliazul y lo llevaron hasta donde estaban los otros dos esperando. Honoka bajó a Kotori, los novios se miraron, la peligris le dio una divertida sonrisa y él solo se limito a suspirar derrotado. Honoka se puso en medio de ambos y colocó sus manos sobres los hombros de ella, giró su cabeza para sonreír con malicia a su mejor amigo, fue empujando lentamente a la joven, Umi ya libre del agarre dio lentos pasos hacia Kotori. El pelinaranja se hizo a un lado, pero aún con una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, Umi dio una paso más, Honoka sonrió y empujo a la peligris.

-¡Umi-kun! –dijo mientras se iba hacia atrás

-¡Kotori! –gritó Umi, dio un paso rápido y logró abrazar a la joven, los dos caían inevitablemente. El peliazul se aferro, y unas milésimas de segundos antes de caer por completo al agua, sintió algo blando, más blando que la primera vez, contra su torso. El par salió a la superficie, se habían soltado del abrazo, Umi aún se sentía sus músculos tensados por el contacto. Levantó su cabeza y vio como el trío reía y saltaba de alegría, festejando que habían logrado meter a todos al agua- Me lo vas a pagar Honoka

El trío se lanzó también al agua, todos se pusieron a jugar. Después de un poco más de media hora, escucharon el celular de alguien, Honoka reconoció que era el suyo, salió del agua y vio que era un mensaje de Tsubasa.

-¿Quién será? –preguntó con curiosidad Rin

-Quien sabe, pero parece que le enviaron un mensaje, porque esta tecleando algo de vuelta –comentó Nozomi

-Ooh, interesante –Nico formulaba un nuevo malvado plan contra su líder

-¿Interesante? –preguntó Eli

-¿Quién es la persona con la que siempre se manda mensajes? –preguntó divertido

-¿C-Crees que sea Kira-san? –la idea entusiasmó a Hanayo

-Es muy posible –Nico se salió del agua y Umi lo siguió

-Te ayudaré –le dijo el peliazul- tengo una idea de lo que tramas, déjame ayudarte

-Jeje esto será divertido –se rió el mayor. Se acercó a Honoka y le habló con inocencia- ¿Honoka?

-Ah lo siento –se disculpó –es que me envió un mensaje Tsubasa-chan y creo que me entusiasme un poco jejeje

-Oooh nuestro líder después de todo sí está enamorado –escucharon a Nozomi decir con malicia

-Era obvio por la forma en que se quedaba mirándola en los videos –confirmó Eli, también divertido por lo que se avenía

-N-No, se equivocan –el pelinaranja se puso muy rojo- s-solo me llama la atención, n-no es amor… ¿verdad?

-Averigüémoslo –dijo Nico, en ese momento de distracción Umi quitó el celular de las manos de su mejor amigo y se lo lanzó al pelinegro

Honoka entró en pánico e intento alcanzarlo, pero Umi lo detuvo

-La venganza es dulce –lo tiró al suelo y lo inmovilizo

-Nooo –intentó zafarse pero no pudo, Umi era mucho más fuerte

-¿Halo? –preguntó Nico con el celular del pelinaranja en altavoz- Tsubasa-san hooolaa

-Amm… ¿Nico? –preguntó la voz de la castaña atreves del altavoz

-El mismo –dijo orgulloso- te llamé para saber si estas libre hoy

-Eh, sí lo estoy –dijo después de una breve pausa

-Genial ¿Quieres venir a la casa de Maki-chan? Estamos teniendo una fiesta en su piscina –el pelinegro miró a Honoka- además, nuestro querido líder quiere verte

-N-Nicooo-kuuun –gritó avergonzado, aunque por una parte no le molestaba en absoluto verla. ¿_Después de todo si me gusta?_

-A-Amm –no estaba segura que contestar

-Vamos di que sí, te estaremos esperando –rogó- será divertido, lo prometo y Honoka te llevara a casa cuando todo termine

-S-Si insistes tanto, supongo que podría ir –decidió al final

-Geeenial –su mirada no se despegaba a la del pelinaranja- te enviare la dirección por mensaje, ¡nos vemos!

Se terminó la llamada y todos miraban al líder del grupo, estaba completamente rojo y sin palabras. Umi lo levantó y sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero debías pagar por lo que hiciste, además no creo que te haga mal –le palmo el hombro y se fue junto a Kotori

-U-Ustedes son unos demonios –se quejó el joven resignado

-Y la verdadera diversión comenzará –animó Nico

* * *

_**El proximo capitulo será o el proximo domingo o... tendran que esperar otra semana mas jeje, lo siento por los errores pero tuve que subirlo algo apurada :s prometo corregir cuando vuelva.**_

_**Danael chan: jojojo se viene lo interesante**_

_**yurista2014: amm me gusta el genderbender pero en imagenes, en fic es como raro, pero no me desagrada y queria intentarlo jeje me alegra que te gustara de todas formas la historia :D y si lei esos doujins**_

_**Y07: el manga es muy raro jaja, cierto akuma no riddle es... no sé pero me gusta, en especial nio *-* la amo (no tenia idea de que era nanjo la que hacia su voz hasta tiempo despues y quede en shock xD)**_

_**Nicocchi17: sii lo logré *-* y gracias**_

_**pumpkin513: amm lemon aun no sé, pero es posible, lo voy a intenta; esos dos jamas dejaran de discutir, pero ahora lo haran menos; sieeempre seran lindos e inocentes jeje; hasta el proximo cap xD; soy de chile. **_

_**son gethsemani777: graaacias c: see nozomi sabe todo (?) xD bueno, no todo**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el proximo cap :D **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AAAl fiiin nuevo capitulo... me costó un poco terminarlo, pero ya está -w- espero que les guste**_

* * *

Tsubasa no esperaba _esto. _Primero no esperaba una invitación así de repentina, se preparo y se fue sin estar segura de que esperar. Llegó a la dirección que le habían enviado, tocó el timbre y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que apareciera Nico y la arrastrara hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la piscina, una vez allí, comenzó.

-¿Es verdad que sacaran un nuevo PV? –preguntó entusiasmada Hanayo

-S-Sí –al poner el primer pie en el dicho lugar la mayoría de los jóvenes se le acercaron y la ametrallaron con preguntas

-¿Cuándo? –se unió Nico

-E-En una semana debería estar listo –la proximidad de tantas personas la incomodaba un poco, pero gracias a su vida como School Idol lograba manejarlo

-¡Ya sé! –levantó un poco más la voz el pelinegro- cuando termine el Love Live podríamos hacer un PV conjunto de A-Rise y µ's

-Ohh buena idea Nicocchi –asintió Nozomi

-Por supuesto –dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Te gusta Honoka-kun nya? –preguntó con simpleza Rin

-Q-Qué… y-yo –su cara se torno rojiza

-N-No puedes preguntar algo como eso Rin-kun –le dijo Hanayo

Honoka al oír la pregunta también se sonrojo, intentó intervenir un par de veces antes, pero lo ignoraron por completo.

-Dinos ¿qué tramas con nuestro inocente y despistado líder? –preguntó Eli logrando fingir una fría seriedad

-¿Despistado? –Honoka lo miró dolido

-¿T-Tramar? –repitió Tsubasa

-Podría ser un plan para hacer que el grupo se desarme –agregó con malicia Nozomi

-Sí haces algo como eso te haremos sufrir nya –la mirada de Rin intentó ser seria, pero más bien daba risa

-Solo bromeamos –la tranquilizó Umi- sabemos que no eres de ese tipo de persona

-Gracias Sonoda-san –suspiró con alivio

-Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres –intervino Nico, tomando a la chica por el hombro, miró a Honoka de manera burlesca y una sonrisa malvada- como futura posible novia de nuestro líder, no es necesario que seas formal

-¿Novia? –preguntaron tanto Tsubasa como Honoka

-Nicocchi no los presiones –dijo Nozomi- no debes apresurar al joven amor

-¡¿Amor?! –gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos líderes completamente rojos

-Tsubasa-chan ¿sabías que Honoka se queda pegado mirándote en los PV's que tienen? –se burló una vez más Nico

-E-Eeh… -no estaba segura como responder

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó el pelinaranja- bueno, no del todo… solo a veces…

-Lo estas empeorando –suspiró Eli, aunque estaba divertido por como iban resultando las cosas

* * *

Maki miraba todo desde una de las sillas junto a la piscina, no quería participar de algo tan tonto y agitado. Cuando vio a Nico rodear con su brazo a Tsubasa por el hombro se molestó, se puso celosa, claro que ni en un millón de años lo admitiría. Tomó su jugo y quitó su mirada del grupo de jóvenes, sus pensamientos vagaban y maldecían al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué te ves tan molesta?- hablando de…

-No lo estoy –contesto cortante

-Te conozco y sé que lo estas –insistió

-Déjame en paz –le dio la espalda- vete a seguir babeando por Tsubasa

-Oooh –ahora tenía sentido- estas celosa

-¡C-Claro que no! –se sonrojó y lo miró molesta

-Sí lo estas –una sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro, lo que molesto más a la menor

-¡Qué no! –tenía ganas de golpearlo y borrar esa estúpida, encantadora, sonrisa de su cara- eres un idiota

-Y tú una tsundere –contesto- pero aún así me gustas y tú a mi

-Ególatra

-Vanidosa

-Enano

Los dos se quedaron mirando desafiantes, Nico soltó un suspiro y la abrazo.

-No estés molesta –infló sus mejillas- no tengo ese tipo de interés por Tsubasa

-…-la pelirroja solo desvió su mirada

-Di algo –se quejó- o yo haré algo

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –esa sonrisa de diablillo apareció

-Sí –la menor se negaba a perder

-tú lo pediste –el joven la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Maki abrió por completo sus ojos antes de dejarse llevar por la abrumadora sensación. Ambos se dejaron llevar por completo, Nico recostó a la menor sobre la silla y él se sentó a un lado, en ningún momento rompieron el beso. Ambos estaban concentrados o más bien idos con lo que hacían que no notaron que alguien se había acercado.

-¿Q-Qué c-creen que hacen? –la voz horrorizada de Umi los sacó de trance- ¡q-que indecentes!

-Como si tú nunca te hubieses besado con Kotori –habló Nico

-No nos hemos besado aún –respondió la peligris bajando la mirada avergonzada y algo triste a la vez

-Me apiado de ti –comentó Maki

-Ooh eso significa que te gusta besarte conmigo ¿eh? –bromeo el pelinegro

-N-No me refería a eso –desvió su mirada avergonzada

-A mi no me engañas

El par se puso a discutir, Umi y Kotori solo los vieron sin hablar un momento antes de alejarse. El peliazul miró en dirección a donde estaban los demás y parecía que ya habían dejado de torturar a su mejor amigo y la líder de A-Rise. Rin y Honoka se habían metido al agua, parecía que estaban alistándose para una carrera. Hanayo animaba a Rin, Nozomi solo los miraba y se reía, Eli hablaba con Tsubasa.

-Siento las bromas –se disculpo con una política sonrisa- solo queríamos avergonzar a Honoka

-Entiendo y acepto las disculpas –le devolvió la sonrisa- ustedes si que son un grupo muy singular

-Raro más bien –se rió

-¡Gané nya! –gritó victorioso el menor. Salió corriendo y abrazo a su novia- ¡Mi premio!

-Rin-kun bájame –su cara se tornó rosa. El pelinaranja hizo lo que le pidió, ella le susurro un gracias y le dio un leve y tierno beso en los labios

-Woo Rin-kun si que eres rápido –dijo el líder saliendo del agua

-Gracias –le sonrió

-Lo hiciste bien –Tsubasa se acerco a Honoka y le sonrió, él solo se rió nervioso y rascando su nuca

-Aaah el amor joven –habló Nozomi imitando una voz adulta- me recuerda a nuestra juventud ¿verdad Elichi?

-Cierto –el rubio rodeo por la cintura a la mayor

-Vamos a seguir jugando –se animó Honoka. Algunos se lanzaron al agua y otro fueron empujados a ella, pero al final todos estaban dentro de la piscina nadando o jugando con una pelota.

-Tsubasa-chan –la llamó Honoka- siento lo de antes, a los chicos les gusta gastar bromas

-Jeje descuida no pasa nada –le sonrió- fue… interesante supongo

-Jajaja bueno al menos ya pasó –se miraron un momento en silencio – ¿quieres ir a jugar?

-Seguro

El par fue donde estaba Kotori y Umi, jugaron con una pelota. Después de un rato los dos estaban exhaustos y se fueron a sentar a las sillas.

-Fue divertido –sonrió feliz el pelinaranja

-Sí –la castaña se recostó sobre una de las sillas- esto ha sido divertido, le agradeceré a Nico-kun más tarde por invitarme

-Si que lo ha sido –asintió

Se sumieron en un silencio, Honoka se quedó mirándola algo fascinado por una razón que desconocía. Tsubasa notó la mirada sobre ella y le devolvió la mirada, pero el pelinaranja no parecía incomodo al ser atrapado, más bien la miraba con más curiosidad que antes. La castaña se sintió un poco nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Honoka… -intentó llamar su atención

-A-Aaah –al reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo se sonrojo- lo siento

Tsubasa lo vio como poco a poco se avergonzaba a si mismo cada vez más, el pelinaranja se intentó levantar pero se golpeo en la pierna y se cayó dándose un golpe en el brazo, giro sobre su cuerpo e intento ponerse de pie, pero para su desgracias se golpeo con la silla en la frente. Tsubasa lo miraba atónita, luego se rió del infortunio del joven. Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo hizo sentarse junto a él, lo recostó sobre su regazo y acaricio su pelo.

-Enserio eres un caso Honoka –soltó una pequeña risa

-No te burles de mi sufrimiento –la miró con ojos de perro herido

-L-Lo siento –dejó de reírse- pero de verdad lo eres, pero no significa que sea algo malo

-¿A no? –la miró sorprendido

-Nop –le dio una cálida sonrisa- para nada

Siguieron hablando en la misma posición por un buen rato, sin percatarse que el resto del grupo los estaban mirando sorprendidos.

* * *

-Aún no entiendo porque simplemente no la has besado –Eli hablaba en un lugar algo más apartado con Umi

-N-No es tan fácil –el peliazul miró donde estaba su novia que jugaba con Hanayo

-Incluso con su increíble paciencia se podría cansar de esperar a que hagas el primer movimiento –el rubio miró a la peligris y luego viajo hasta donde estaba la pelipurpura hablando con Maki- yo honestamente no me pude contener, tenía que besarla en ese mismo momento, cuando le dije que la amaba

-Yo también quiero… pero… es vergonzoso –se sonrojo- las parejas no deben hacer esas cosas en público, es indecente

-Oooh que picaro –una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios- así que quieres hacerlo en privado, sabes eso se puede prestar para más

-¡E-Eli! –su cara ganó más color

-Es la verdad –se defendió- de todas formas, son pareja no tiene nada de malo demostrar su afecto en público, es algo totalmente normal

-Lo sé –suspiró- ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

-Deberías dejar de pensar y empieza a sentir más –le guiño- deja que ese instinto te lleve, no creo que sea algo malo de vez en cuando

-Lo intentaré –miró al mayor- aunque no se muy bien como—

-Solo mírala –Umi hizo lo que le pidió- mira sus labios, puedes imaginar lo bien que se sentiría si pudieses besarlos, lo suaves que son…

Umi recorría con la mirada las facciones de la peligris, se detuvo en sus rosados labios, tragó saliva, su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Y bien? –el rubio lo sacó del trance

-Lo haré –El peliazul no despegaba su mirada de su novia- pero quiero encontrar un mejor momento, no quiero llegar y besarla así de la nada

-Entiendo –le dio una palmada en el hombro- suerte

Tragó saliva y se acercó a las dos chicas que jugaban con la pelota de playa. Por su mente pasaban mil ideas de como podría crear un buen momento, pero cada una era más rara que la anterior. Decidió por el concejo de Eli, dejarse llevar por sus instintos, sin pensar demasiado.

-Kotori ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Eh? –la joven ladeo su cabeza- seguro

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa, esperando que no los fuesen a interrumpir.

-¿Pasa algo malo Umi-kun? –la peligris comenzaba a preocuparse por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de su novio. La miró directo a los ojos, tenían un extraño brillo en ellos, hizo que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

-Nada malo, espero –contesto con su suave y profunda voz- solo quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación

Ella abrió, sorprendida, sus ojos.

-¿V-Vas a t-terminar conmigo? –las palabras se atoraban en su garganta

-Por supuesto que no –se apresuró a decir- jamás

-Uff que alivio –sonrió- ¿entonces sobre qué?

-Siento haberme tardado tanto

-¿Tardado? ¿En qué? –lo miró confundida

-En dar el siguiente paso –Kotori no entendió al comienzo, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojo

-N-No te preocupes –le sonrió nerviosa- no debemos forzarnos a—

-No lo hago, de hecho –se acercó más a ella- me he forzado a no hacerlo, pero ya no quiero eso, ya no puedo

-Umi-kun –su nombre salió como en un suspiro, sus ojos no miraban a ningún otro lugar que no fuese los del otro

-Kotori… ¿puedo? –se acercó más

Estaba falta de palabras así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Umi la tomo por la cintura y acercó su cara a la de ella, sus labios se encontraron con suavidad, era lento y dulce. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, Kotori dejó escapar un leve gemido. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se apartaron, pero el deseo en ambos no se apago solo se aumento, y podían verlo en los ojos del otro. Umi acercó más su cuerpo al de ella y besó su cuello, lo mordió un par de veces volviéndose adicto a los gemidos que Kotori producía. La peligris por su lado, se aferro más a la espalda y hombros del menor, sin poder evitarlo sus uñas se clavaron en él dejando unas líneas rojas. Lo separo de su cuello para capturar sus labios una vez más. Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon unos pasos, al escuchar que se alejaban soltaron suspiraron aliviados. Se miraron en las condiciones en que estaban, Umi se alejo rápidamente.

-E-Eeeh… -ambos miraban el piso- siento dejarme llevar

-Y-Yo también –Kotori lo miró y le dio una picara sonrisa- aunque no me molestaría volver a repetirlo

-Kotori… -llamó su nombre resignado, se volvió a acercar y beso su mejilla- a mi tampoco

Salieron de la habitación, antes de volver a la piscina se encontraron con Nozomi y Eli, quienes cargaban sus cosas.

-¿Se van? –preguntó Kotori

-Sí, debo ayudar con algo a Arisa –respondió Eli- y Nozomi me ayudará

-¿Ustedes vuelven con los demás? –les pregunto la pelipurpura

-Sí –contesto Umi

-Entonces cúbranse –sonrió

-¿Por qué lo dices? –el peliazul la miro extrañado

-Porque dejaste marcas en el cuello de Kotori-chan y ella en tu espalda, Umi-kun –se rió- no querrán que todos sepan lo que estaban haciendo ¿o sí?

Los dos menores se miraron y notaron las marcas de las que hablaba, se sonrojaron a más no poder. Los dos mayores se rieron y luego se despidieron. Entraron donde estaba la piscina, Umi se puso una playera y Kotori se maquillo el cuello logrando que casi no fuesen visibles. Fueron junto a Tsubasa y Honoka que seguían en la misma posición que la última vez que los vieron.

-Jajaja sí fue muy divertido, pero no sé si lo haría de nuevo –Tsubasa aun acariciaba el cabello naranja de Honoka, quien parecía realmente feliz de que lo hiciera

-Hey –saludaron el par recién llegado

-Oh Umi-kun, Kotori-chan –les sonrió su mejor amigo

-Parecen realmente concentrados en su mundo –molesto un poco Umi- de seguro no se dieron cuenta de que Eli y Nozomi ya se fueron

-¿Eeh? ¿Ya se fueron? –el pelinaranja se sentó y miró a su alrededor

-Oh es tarde –Tsubasa miró la hora en su celular- ya es hora de que me vaya

-¿Tan pronto? –el líder hizo un pequeño puchero

-Jaja sí lo siento –se disculpó la castaña

-Entonces te iré a dejar –se levantó y tendió su mano a la joven

-No es necesario –acepto la mano y se levantó de la silla

-Tal vez, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer –sonrió con amplitud

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco

El par se despidió del resto del grupo y salieron de la mansión Nishikino. Siguieron hablando animadamente de lo que sea que saliera como tema. Al llegar a la casa de la castaña, notaron que no se querían despedir.

-Bueno… gracias por ir hoy –la miraba un poco inquieto

-No fue nada, me divertí mucho con todos –dio un paso hacia él- en especial contigo

-También me divertí mucho contigo, fue genial –la super sonrisa del pelinaranja apareció- deberíamos repetirlo… si puedes claro

-Seguro, nos podemos poner de acuerdo otro día –hizo una pausa antes de continuar- después del Love Live sería mejor

-Cierto, antes no creo que tengamos tiempo –su sonrisa se debilito un poco- p-pero seguiremos siendo amigos sin importar el resultado ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –se quedaron sonriéndose el uno al otro- será mejor que ya entre, gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa

-No hay problema –su gran sonrisa volvió

Tsubasa dio otro paso más hacia él, puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven y se levanto un poco para besar su mejilla, fue breve pero les dejó el corazón latiendo rápido a los dos. Se apartó y una leve seductora sonrisa se asomó.

-Estaré esperando la próxima vez que nos veamos –le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a su casa sin esperar respuesta del adolescente que estaba parado con la boca abierta. Cuando al fin reaccionó, se rió un poco antes de dirigirse a su propia casa, sin borrar por ningún segundo la sonrisa de su cara ni la suave sensación que quedó en su mejilla.

* * *

Los siguientes en irse fueron Rin y Hanayo, quienes querían pasar a comprar antes de que cerraran el local que les gustaba. Kotori y Umi se fueron no mucho después.

-Kotori en cuanto a lo que pasó hoy –le miró el cuello y se completamente- siento haber dejados esas marcas

-Y yo haber rasguñado tu espalda –bajo la cabeza también muy avergonzada- n-no me di cuenta

-Ni yo

Se quedaron callados, caminaron así un buen tramo antes de si quiera levantar la mirada del suelo.

-Pero como dije antes –rompió el incomodo silencio el peliazul- lo volvería a hacer

Kotori se detuvo y lo miro directo a los ojos, lo tomó por los brazos. Sin decir palabra él sabía lo que ella quería. La besó, pero esta vez ambos se controlaron, después de todo aun estaban en la calle. Al terminar la peligris lo abrazó con fuerza, Umi correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias –se apartó Kotori

-Cuando quieras –le sonrió y le acarició el cabello

Reanudaron la caminata en un cómodo silencio. Llegaron a la casa de la mayor y ella tocó el timbre, cosa que le pareció extraño al peliazul. Kotori le sonrió y se abrazó al brazo del menor con fuerza, algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Se abrió la puerta y apareció la madre de Kotori y los miraba algo desconcertada.

-Hola señora Minami –saludo Umi aún confundido por las acciones de su novia

-Hola Umi-kun –devolvió el saludo igual de confundida ante la escena frente a ella

-Mamá –llamó la atención la peligri- Quiero decirte algo importante

-No me digas que… -la mujer miró a su hija, luego al joven a su lado con una expresión de confusión total y volvió a su hija

-Umi-kun y yo estamos saliendo –su sonrisa era brillante y llena de felicidad, se abrazó más al brazo del joven

-¡Eeh! –Umi se tornó completamente rojo, miró a su novia, luego a la madre de esta y volvió a su novia otra vez.

* * *

-Solo quedamos los dos –comentó Maki secándose el cabello con una toalla

-Síp –Nico ya se había bañado para quitarse el cloro y se cambio

-¿Te vas a quedar? –le preguntó tratando de sonar molesta

-¿Quieres que me quedé? –la molestó

-Ni en tus sueños

-Ouuh Maki-chan no es sincera –dijo con una voz aguda- no eres buena mintiendo

-C-Cállate –se alejó de él, o al menos lo intentó- no he dicho que quiera que te quedes

-Bueno, bueno –detuvo la discusión- solo no te quiero dejar sola, ya has tenido suficiente de eso ¿me equivoco?

Maki se detuvo y no dijo nada, se sentía feliz de escuchar esas palabras, de saber que alguien entendía y por lo que pasaba, que la ayudaba a superar sus problemas. Sintió como Nico la abrazaba por detrás, la hizo caminar lentamente hasta la habitación de ella.

-Se siente bien… ya no estar sola –la menor habló desde su cama, sin mostrar su cara

-Lo sé –su voz era seria y empática, puso una mano sobre la de ella- lo entiendo

Ella se volteo y lo abrazó con fuerza, ambos se recostaron.

-¿Hasta qué hora te quedaras? –la menor se separó un poco

-¿Hasta qué hora puedo quedarme? -le sonrió

-Mm mamá y papá llegaran mañana cerca de medio día… así que… -no lo miró, tampoco quería que él viese su sonrojo

-Ohh Maki pero que atrevida –se burló- quieres que pase la noche contigo

-N-No seas pervertido –le gritó, por la vergüenza comenzó a murmurar- no te estoy pidiendo… yo solo… no… te quedaras

-Jajaja entiendo, descuida –le acaricio la cabeza- solo bromeaba

-Idiota

Poco a poco los dos se fueron quedando dormidos sin darse cuenta, a causa del cansancio que les produjo el día y la confortante posición en que estaban.

* * *

**_Bueno quiero decir que siento mucho la tardanza :c con tanto viaje y el nuevo año en la uni todo se acumulo . pero al menos ya está aquí :D_**

**_Amm creo que haré un capitulo más y se termina -w- luego vienen los random que esos si subire de manera más esporadica. Creo que eso sería todo... GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYOO!_**

**_oh cierto, allí tienen el primer beshoo kotoumi... yeii, queria un umi más dominante, por eso no se desmayo y murio esta vez jajaja, no sé debe ser por un fanart que vi donde umi dominaba a kotori y era bastante sersy jaja_**

**_Son gethsemani777: sip con nozomi hay que tener cuidado jajaja y gracias owo_**

**_danael chan: Nozomi puede ser muy peligrosa :S jeje _**

**_pumpkin513: obvio que honoka se avergonzaria a si mismo, pero no queria ser tan dura con él jaja Y gracias saludos para ti desde Chile owo_**

**_Rawr uke: ...jejejeje_**

**_Bueno nos vemos en el capitulo final :D y seguire con... ademas de los random varios otros que tengo en mente. principalmente me han pedido kotoumi así que supongo que el siguiente será de ellos, pero one-shot oh y Tsubahono tambien c: (no juntos, por separado xD) Diganme si les parece bien la idea y eso sería todo por ahora_**

**_Gracias por el constante apoyo de todos, me hacen muy feliz c:_**

**_PD: me di cuenta que me falto momento rinpana... lo haré en el proximo cap c:_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Y llegó el último capitulo. Espero que este bueno, la verdad no lo sé, eso espero, no estaba segura de como terminar la historia, bueno me dejo de taantos rodeos.**_

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡No te rías!

-U-Umi-k-kun jajaja no puedo jajaja creerlo –el pelinaranja golpeaba su mesa en su escape de risa

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE RIAS! –le gritó molesto y completamente avergonzado

-Pero es que jaja no entiendo como jaja te congelaste cuando Kotori le dijo a su madre que eras su novio –logró contener mejor su risa por su bienestar físico- la conocemos hace años, no creo que fuese la mejor impresión haberte congelado y además de que Kotori se disculpara y casi te arrastrara a la esquina de su casa

-Ya lo sé –el peliazul suspiró con resignación- ¡pero no pude evitarlo! No sabía si me aprobarían o si me odiarían o si—

-Ya es suficiente –lo calló- si no les agradaras o aprobaran en primer lugar de seguro no te habrían dejado si quiera ser su amigo

Umi asintió con la cabeza, escuchando las palabras de su amigo, esperanzado que no había arruinado todo la noche en del sábado.

-Y segundo, siempre les agradas a los adultos, a diferencia de mi jejeje –se rió rascando su nuca- de seguro ahora deben pensar que le hiciste algo malo a su hija para compórtate de esa manera

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró otra vez, su cara volvió a su tono rojo- N-No le he hecho nada malo… ¡s-solo fue un beso! Aunque tal vez si me pasé un poco… ¡AAAGHH me mataran o peor, no me dejaran salir con Kotori!

-Am no sé si la amas tanto o tu cerebro debe volver a la normalidad y ordenar tus prioridades –el pelinaranja realmente disfrutaba lo frustrado que estaba su mejor amigo, pero también lo compadecía- de todas formas… ¡¿Cómo es eso que ya se besaron?! ¡¿Por qué no me has contado?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! ¡¿Tú diste el primer paso?! ¡¿Fue difícil?! ¡¿De verdad se siente bien?!

Umi lo miró desconcertado por el bombardeo de preguntas, soltó un suspiro y lo miró

-Siento no haberte dicho antes, solo con lo que pasó lo había olvidado –su tono de rojo bajo, pero aún no desaparecía- amm en cuanto a tus preguntas… pasó en la fiesta de Maki, y-yo quería dar ese paso, como de hecho, me habías dicho

-Oooh al fin te decidiste a hacerlo –le felicito dándole un golpe en la espalda- bien hecho, por un momento pensé que Kotori fue la que tuvo que dártelo jaja

-Amm y... s-sí es un poco difícil al comienzo, pero se hace más fácil al encontrar un… ritmo mutuo –sentía como el calor subía a su cara, recordar lo que pasó, las sensación… todo, no ayudaba para nada- y… bueno… s-s-sí, s-s-se sie-siente bien, es como… un golpe eléctrico por todo tu cuerpo, sientes como la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumenta, tus pensamientos desaparecen y el instinto tomo su lugar, es muy… amm…

-Woo parece que fuiste bien salvaje ¿eh? –le miró con burla- Eli-kun me dijo que era algo muy tierno y casi mágico, tú lo describes más… apasionado, Umi-kun eres un pervertido

-¡No lo soy! –le gritó completamente rojo, aunque no lo admitiría, sabía que ese beso sintió muchas cosas, pero inocente definitivamente no estaba dentro de la lista, fue muy indecente

-Tiene razón Honoka-kun –ambos jóvenes escucharon una voz a sus espaldas- Umi-kun realmente fue apasionado en ese momento, hubieses visto las marcas que tenía después en el cuell—

-¡Kotori! –el peliazul sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente- por favor… además –la miró con firmeza pero no por eso menos avergonzado- aún tengo algunas marcas de tus uñas en mi espalda

La peligris se torno roja, casi tanto como su novio. Honoka los miraba impactado, luego soltó una gran risa, no podía creer lo que sus dos mejores amigos estaban diciendo, esto era un momento único y debía memorizarlo.

-T-Tú deja de reírte de nosotros –se quejó Umi, en su molestia intento pensar en algo para cambiar el tema, pero solo pensaba en la fiesta, en ese momento fue cuando recordó algo muy importante- Por cierto, Honoka, ¿cómo te fue con Tsubasa-san? Se veía que se estaban llevando de maravilla… no será que…

-¿Eh? –el pelinaranja ladeo la cabeza- Oh, fue bien, nos reímos mucho de camino a su casa, no quería que terminara la verdad, pero cuando llegamos a su casa…

El joven se calló de inmediato, se sonrojó un poco, recordó los suaves labios de la chica en su mejilla y el guiño de ojo que hizo su corazón saltar con fuerza.

-Estaba a punto de irme y ella me besó en la mejilla –sus ojos se iluminaron con felicidad-. Fue tan cálido y suave. Fue… ¡genial!

-Ya lo notó –el peliazul no perdería esta oportunidad para avergonzar a su amigo- tú cara de baboso de seguro hasta ella lo puede ver ahora mismo

-Que malo eres –hizo un pequeño puchero, Umi solo le dio por respuesta una sonrisa burlesca. Se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado antes- ¿Creen que le gusto?

Sus dos mejores amigos abrieron mucho los ojos y se miraron para luego volver a posarla sobre el pelinaranja. El líder los miro sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¿Acaso no era más que obvio? –contesto el peliazul

-Honoka-kun… ¿no habías pensado en eso antes? –la joven ladeo su cabeza

-La verdad es que no –la simpleza del chico aún les sorprendía

-De todas formas –Umi lo miró, luego a Kotori quien asintió, y volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo- sí le gustas, definitivamente

-Woo y lo dice el más denso del grupo –responde abrumado el pelinaranja

-¡Hey yo no…! –se molestó un poco, pero Kotori le toco el hombro y asintió con un gesto solemne- olvidado

-¿Y qué harás al respecto Honoka-kun? –preguntó emocionada la peligris

-Mmm… -Se cruzó de brazos pensando

* * *

Faltaba solo unas horas para que empezara el Love Live!, todos los grupos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. Los resultados del ganador se darían al término de todas las presentaciones.

Honoka caminaba de un lado a otro. Rin daba pequeños brincos en su lugar. Nico se miraba en el espejo para asegurarse que su pelo estaba como quería. Umi y Eli hablaban para mantenerse distraídos. Todos ellos ya en sus trajes esperando a que las chicas se terminaran de cambiar.

-¡Ya quédense quietos ustedes dos! –les gritó Nico a Honoka y Rin

-Oblígame nya –desafió Rin saltando más alto

-Ya verás mocoso gato –Nico lo miró molesto, se levantó pero vio que Eli se puso entre ambos

-Rin te agotaras antes de lo necesario –Eli miró al menor quien dejó de saltar- y Nico deja de estar tan gruñón

-Seguro está aún de mal humor porque sus suegros llegaron a la casa de Maki justo cuando se iban a di-ver-tir –se burló Honoka

-Nico sé que se quieren, pero ¿no están avanzando muy rápido? –la cara de Umi se sonrojó al hablar

-¡Ya les dije que no sucedió nada de eso! –Nico se avergonzó y por milésima vez en esa semana se arrepentía de haberle contado a sus amigos que el día de la fiesta se quedó a dormir con Maki y que se quedaron dormidos, despertaron con el sonido del auto de los padres de la menor, por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que salir por la ventada y huir del lugar sin ser descubierto.

-Ya, ya –intentó calmar Eli conteniendo una risa- dejen en paz a Nico

-Solo bromeaba –se rió Honoka- solo lo dije para relajarnos un poco, no lo decía enserio Nico-kun

-Ya lo sé –suspiró el mayor

Todos se sumieron en un silencio algo tenso por el nerviosismo, por suerte no duró mucho gracias a la aparición de las chicas en sus trajes para la competencia. Rin, Eli, Umi y Nico se quedaron boquiabiertos embobados por la vista ante ellos.

-Se ven hermosas –felicitó el líder del grupo al ver que los demás parecían peces fuera del agua- están muy lindos los trajes, bien hecho Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan y Nico-kun

-Gracias –sonrieron Hanayo y Kotori

-¿Hasta cuando se quedaran así? –preguntó Honoka divertido- si siguen de esa manera inundaran el lugar

-N-No estamos… es que… -Umi intentó hablar, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo- de seguro cuando veas a Tsubasa-san quedaras igual

-Quien sabe –se rió el joven

-De todas formas se ven hermosas –sonrió Eli al fin poder despegar su mirada de Nozomi, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, besó su mejilla- en especial tú

-¡No! –gritó Rin y corrió al lado de Hanayo atrapándola en un abrazo de oso- Kayochin es la más linda nya

-Rin-kun no es una competencia -se rió con suavidad ante el comportamiento de su novio

-Siii –respondió mirándola algo triste,

La castaña sonrió con ternura y beso al joven

-Pero te lo agradezco –se iluminó la cara del pelinaranja

Umi se acercó a su novia y tragó saliva, su cara levemente sonrojada. Kotori lo miró con curiosidad, él tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

-Para mi tú eres la más hermosa –el peliazul logró decirlo sin estropearlo, pero mantuvo su cara baja para que no lo viese como el tomate que era en ese momento

La peligris soltó una risita e hizo que se enderezara, lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, lo besó rápidamente en los labios y se volvió a reír por el color que tomó la cara del joven.

-Kotori-chan no hagas que se desmaye antes de la presentación –se burló Nozomi- recuerda que lo necesitamos y además es parte del centro

-Siii~

-Te ves linda –soltó Nico que se paró junto a Maki mirándola de reojo

-¿Enserio? –lo miro algo molesta

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo –se intentó alejar pero el pelinegro la tomó por el brazo y la hizo mirarlo

-Siempre te ves hermosa, pero supongo que hoy te ves aún más de lo normal –la miró serio, ella lo miró sorprendida y su cara ganaba color y temperatura

-N-No te he pedido que me digas algo lindo ni nada por el estilo –su modo tsundere se activó, pero se intentó contener- p-pero gracias supongo –lo miró de pies a cabeza- t-tú también te ves muy… apuesto

-¿Qué dijiste? No alcance a oírte –era una obvia mentira pero valía la pena el intento

-Q-Que te ves apuesto –repitió un poco más fuerte avergonzada- n-no lo volveré a repetir ¿entendido?

-Con eso me basta –la abrazó con fuerza y una gran sonrisa en su cara

Se abrió la puerta y entró una de las personas encargadas avisándoles que debían ir detrás del escenario ya que serían las siguientes en salir.

Caminaron lentamente y sin hablar hasta el lugar dicho. Honoka se detuvo y se dirigió al grupo.

-Hoy… lo haremos, vamos a ganar –dijo con confianza

-¡Sí! –gritaron los demás

Pusieron las manos en el centro, hicieron su cuenta característica, se abrazaron y por último se acercaron a la escalera para subir al escenario. La música del grupo que estaba en el escenario se terminó, todos sintieron como sus corazones golpearon con fuerza su pecho. Sus manos sudaban y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ellos.

-Lo haremos bien –habló Honoka- ganaremos así que estar nerviosos no nos ayuda, tenemos que ser positivos y ¡lo haremos!

Todos sonrieron ante sus palabras y asintieron en silencio. Subieron al escenario cuando les indicaron, fueron a sus posiciones. El silencio era increíble, pero era diferente a cuando no habían personas la primera vez que se presentaron. Comenzó la música y todas las dudas se dispersaron, sin darse cuenta cada uno tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Bajaron del escenario y corrieron hasta el vestidor, se abrazaron y lloraron, felices de que les haya salido perfectamente la presentación o al menos mejor de lo que esperaban. Sintieron que golpearon la puerta y entró otro encargado diciendo que el público quería más. Se quedaron impactados, no esperaban tanto apoyo. Se secaron las lágrimas, pusieron una gran sonrisa en su cara, Maki fue a buscar una pista de otra canción para cantar, Kotori y Hanayo fueron a buscar unos trajes que tenían solo por si un accidente pasaba para cambiarse. Se cambiaron rápidamente y corrieron al escenario una vez más. Al estar frente al público aclamando el nombre del grupo o de un integrante en especial era revitalizador. Cantaron con todo lo que tenían y más, no saben de donde salió tanta energía, pero era increíble, la adrenalina pasando por sus venas se sentía bien.

Al terminar por segunda vez miraron al público agradeciendo y presentándose uno a uno. Honoka divisó entre el mar de gente a Tsubasa, tenía una expresión un poco seria, lo miró y sostuvo su mirada un momento antes de sonreírle y abrirse paso entre las personas para salir del lugar.

Se fueron a los vestuarios una vez más celebrando que habían ganado, saltaban, lloraban, reían y más. En el momento que pensó que era el adecuado Honoka se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y escuchó la voz de sus mejores amigos, se volteó y vio a ambos sonriéndoles.

-Espero que lo hagas bien y no lo estropees –le sonrió amable el peliazul

-Honoka-kun tu puedes –le animó la joven- sé que ella no está molesta ni nada parecido

Se quedó mirándolos sorprendido antes de darles una sonrisa radiante

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores

Salió corriendo sin saber muy bien a donde ir, llegó hasta el lugar donde la había visto por última vez, miró a su alrededor y caminó en dirección donde la dejó de ver. Se quedó de pie sorprendido al verla apoyada junto a una pared, en la parte de abajo de la escalera en la que estaba él. Se despegó de la pared y lo miró, sonrió.

-Felicidades por ganar –su sonrisa era autentica- se lo merecían, era obvio que ganarían

-No es cierto –negó con la cabeza- ustedes lo hicieron increíble

-Puede ser –se debilitó un poco la sonrisa, pero volvió casi de inmediato- pero ustedes tienen algo que nosotros no

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto curioso, bajó un peldaño

-No estoy segura que será –contestó subiendo un peldaño- es algo que hace querer apoyarlos sin importar nada más

-Mi hermana dijo lo mismo hace un tiempo –se rió divertido, bajó otro más

-¿Ves que no soy la única? –subió

-Sí –bajó y la miró serio- hay algo que quiero decirte

-Escucho –no subió más

-No sé como expresarlo, es extraño –miró al suelo- es casi doloroso, y ni siquiera entiendo el por qué, ver a mis amigos en pareja… al comienzo no me importaba y estaba feliz por ellos, pero luego más bien me dolía que contigo solo podía hablar por celular, con mensajes, no lo entendía, solo asumí que me sentía un poco apartado, nunca pensé que era otra cosa. Siempre disimulé, claro, al parecer pude incluso engañar a Nozomi-chan

Se rasco la cabeza desesperado sin entender como poner correctamente sus palabras, Tsubasa lo miraba sorprendida y debatiéndose por no reír ante la tierna vista.

-¡Snow Halation! –gritó de la nada

-¿Qué? –la castaña lo miró sin entender que intentaba decir

-Lo que siento es… Snow Halation –Bajó un par de peldaños sonriendo- es como en Snow Halation, ¿la recuerdas?

-Sí la recuerdo –contestó subiendo un escalón- pero en esa canción hablan de…

-Amor –completó sonriendo- sí lo sé, cierto que es muy pronto para hablar de ello, pero no me importa

-Eres un chico tan extraño –se rió- pero me gustas así, mucho

-También me gustas –bajó hasta el peldaño que estaba sobre el de ella- y mucho

Solo se miraron, la tomó por la cintura e hizo que subiera hasta un peldaño sobre el de él, quedando a una altura parecida.

-Entonces… -bajó la mirada algo avergonzado- tú…

-Eres lento –dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su ropa, miró donde lo agarro y luego a ella, esa sonrisa con picardía apareció otra vez, sin darle mucho tiempo para pensar lo besó. Le costó procesar lo ocurrido, pero cuando sintió que ella se separaba un poco la besó de vuelta.

-W-Woo –fue lo que logró decir al terminar de besarse- eso significa que ahora somos ¿novios?

-Jajaja sí –le acarició el pelo

-¡Genial! –levantó sus brazos feliz, la abrazó y la besó una vez más. Se separaron y ella lo miraba feliz y con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Siento decir esto, pero me debo ir –se separaron- es tarde y prometí que iríamos a tomar helado con Eren y Anju

-Está bien, de todas formas debo volver con los demás –le sonrió

-Nos vemos pronto –lo besó y le guiñó- cuidate

-T-Tú también –le casi gritó ya que ella ya iba bajando la escalera cuando pudo al fin reaccionar, suspiró y susurró- ahora entiendo un poco los cortocircuitos de Umi-kun

Sonrió feliz y se encaminó al vestidor, este día era simplemente perfecto, ganaron el Love Live! y además ahora Tsubasa-chan era su novia. Con la cabeza en las nubes entró al vestidor y se encontró con todos sus amigos mirándolo impacientes.

-¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

-¡¿Están saliendo ahora?!

-¡¿S-Se besaron?!

El pelinaranja los miró a todos abrumado, no sabía muy bien que contestar primero.

-Ahora estamos… juntos, es mi novia –sonrió ampliamente- y sí, nos besamos

-Jajaja lo sabía –levantó los brazos Nico- solo Umi es tan torpe para demorarse tanto en besar a su propia novia

-Nico –el peliazul dijo su nombre con voz profunda y peligrosa

-E-Eek –se puso algo palido

-Hay que ir a celebrar –propuso Nozomi

-¡Sí nya! –se animó Rin dando saltitos- hay que comer ramen

-No creo que sea el mejor platillo para ir a celebrar –comentó Maki

-¿Entonces vamos a tu casa otra vez? –preguntó Nico

-No creo que a mis padres les importe, pero no estoy segura…

-No se preocupen –todos voltearon al escuchar la una voz adulta, encontrándose con sus padres, la persona que habló fue la madre de Honoka- nosotros ya nos encargamos de eso

Casi todos miraron a sus padres y fueron con ellos felices, solo Nozomi se quedó atrás mirando a sus amigos felices con su familia, suspiró y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Solo faltaba quitarse la falda para poder ponerse su propia ropa, la prenda cayó y sintió la puerta abrirse, instintivamente se cubrió su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla que había, no cubría mucho más que su torso.

-¡Nozomi! –Eli dijo su nombre aliviado

-E-Elicchi… -estaba sorprendida, pero recordó que estaba en ropa interior, su cara se puso roja por la vergüenza, el que el rubio no se diera cuanta tampoco ayudaba

-Siento dejarte sola en ese momento –se acercó a ella un poco, pero ella retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos- no debí…

-Elicchi -la joven cortó su frase, mirando al piso y retrocediendo más- yo…

-Por favor no estés molesta conmigo de verdad lo siento –le dolía ver que su novia se alejaba de él

-¡Elicchi!

-¿S-Sí? –se sorprendió mucho

-Sé que no te has dado cuenta, pero… -la miró preocupado- estoy en ropa interior

Parpadeo varias veces procesando esas palabras, no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Miró hacia abajo, al cuerpo de su novia, su cara se puso totalmente roja al notar y entender por completo sus palabras, la chica estaba en lencería blanca, tratando de cubrirse con una toalla que solo tapaba su pecho, incluso eso no lograba tapar bien. Se quedó mirándola hasta que ella lo sacó de su trance.

-Elicchi deja de mirarme –susurró avergonzada

-¡L-Lo siento! –gritó avergonzado por su manera de actuar- ¡lo siento mucho!

-E-Está bien… solo... sal ¿sí?

-S-Sí, por supuesto –salió del lugar a torpemente

La pelipurpura suspiró aliviada, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez lista buscó por sus cosas, al tomar su celular vio 5 llamadas perdidas de sus padres, eso era extraño, imaginó lo peor, rara vez llamaban tanto, marcó el numero para llamar de vuelta con el corazón en la mano. Sonó un par de veces antes de que la voz de su madre se escuchara.

-Nozomi cariño –sonaba fuerte, así que apartó un poco el teléfono de su oído- al fin ves nuestras llamadas

-Sí, lo siento, estaba en silencio –contestó- ¿pasó algo?

-¿Qué si pasó algo? –preguntó su padre esta vez- por supuesto que si

-¿Q-Qué cosa? –tenía mucho miedo de que les haya pasado algo malo, o que le dijeran que debe irse con ellos a quien sabe donde

-Ganaste junto a tu grupo el Love Live! –gritó su madre feliz- ¡felicidades!

-¿C-Cómo su-supieron? –estaba al borde de las lagrimas, sus padres lo sabían, ¿cómo podía ser eso?

-El padre de tú novio nos llamó –contestó su padre

-Ya veo… ¡¿qué?! –entró en pánico, sus padres sabían que era novia de Eli

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que ese joven apuesto es tu novio? –se burló su madre- eres muy mala Nozomi

-B-Bueno… yo –se sonrojó

-Ya tendrás tiempo de decirnos –volvió a hablar su padre- iremos la próxima semana

-Eso es… muy bueno –a estas alturas la joven dejaba fluir sus lágrimas sin restricción

-Nos vemos la próxima semana –dijo su madre con una voz cargada de amor

-Sí, la próxima semana –se despidió de sus padres, se sentó en una silla cercana y dejo correr sus lagrimas, sus manos temblaban, se intentó abrazar, pero sus brazos no respondían, más bien no se movían. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hermoso color azul.

-No estás sola –dijo su suave voz- nunca más, deja de cargar todo por ti misma

Se abalanzó sobre su novio y lloró con más fuerza, el rubio la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus manos acariciaban su pelo delicadamente. Se quedaron así hasta que lentamente la pelipurpura se calmó.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? –preguntó ella limpiando sus lagrimas

-Les dije que se adelantaran –respondió acariciando su cara- me dieron la dirección

-Gracias –lo volvió a abrazar

-Lo que sea por ti

El par salió del lugar y se fueron a juntar con sus amigos y los padres de estos. Al llegar notaron la gran fiesta que armaron, todos los jóvenes jugaban y se reían felices, mientras que los padres estaban sentados todos en una sola mesa hablando entre ellos y conociéndose.

Se unieron a los jóvenes, bailaron, cantaron, jugaron y siguieron haciendo algunas locuras hasta muy entrada la noche cuando todos se fueron con sus respectivos padres, menos la pareja de tercero, quienes se fueron juntos al apartamento de ella. Fue un día que todos decidieron conmemorar, tal vez por algunas razones diferentes aunque una en común, y juntarse para recordarlo pase lo que pase, sin importar los caminos que tomaran, siempre lo recordarían.

* * *

_**Y se terminó, ahora viene los cap. random, ustedes pidan, en cuanto a lemon... lo intentaré, pero prohibido quemarme si queda mal ok?**_

_**son gethsemani777: si verdad? yo sé que Umi es la más pervertida, con esa imaginación... jaja**_

_**danealchan: jajaja gracias -w- de verdad**_

_**rawruke: muuucha sal y de seguro umi tambien jajaja**_

_**Candus98: jajaja de verdad? xD habrá más dominación por parte de tsubasa y maki, los doujin de makinico me comieron la cabeza y ahora peinso en maki de esa manera jajajaj y presumiendo de mi super viaje fui a chiloe (sur de chile) es una isla grande y muuuy hermosa *-***_

_**pumpkin513: jajaja sip, todos crecen y gracias**_

_**Eso sería todo, gracias por su constante apoyo y nos leemos en los proximos fics :D**_


	14. Random 1: NicoMaki yaoi

_**Okey, okey se que puse que haría una de kotoumi, pero en el último momento me bajaron las ganas por NicoMaki. Me puse a leer los reviews de Storm in love (donde hice la encuesta de quienes serían hombre y cuales se quedarían mujer) y me dije que muchos querían un NicoMaki yaio... así que... aquí está xDD**_

* * *

_Faltaba poco para llegar a la __escuela, no estaba apurado ya que siempre salía temprano de su casa y llegar con tiempo de sobra, solo por si algo ocurría en el camino. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando notó un grupo de chicas en la entrada, se preguntó por qué, después de todo la escuela Otonokizaka es solo para hombres. Se fijó bien en el uniforme y era de una escuela no muy lejos de la suya, que era de solo mujeres. Ahora tenía sentido, esas chicas de seguro esperaban por algún chico de su escuela._

_Que molesto. Pensó el adolescente al ver a las jóvenes mirando para todos lados, pasó su mano por su cabellera roja. _

_Siguió caminando sin prestar atención, pero para su desgracia el mundo no quería que su mañana fuese normal y tranquila. Escuchó el gritó de una de ellas y vio como las jóvenes se acercaban a él, se detuvo en seco y las miró sorprendido._

_-¡Eres tú! –gritó una de ellas_

_-¿Disculpa? –El joven levantó una ceja_

_-Tú eres el chico que me ayudo el otro día –habló otra vez, sus ojos brillaban. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos cafés _

_-Eeh… -no recordaba el suceso_

_-Me ayudaste a levantarme cuando caí –la joven se acercó más a él- me limpiaste la herida con tu botella de agua y me vendaste con tu pañuelo_

_-Oooh ya lo recuerdo –lo ocurrido fue hace una semana cuando iba de camino para ir a comprar algunas cosas para un trabajo de la escuela_

_-Quería devolverte el pañuelo –la chica le tendió el pañuelo muy bien doblado y limpio _

_-Puedes quedártelo –dijo sin interés, se dispuso a seguir su camino, no le interesaba perder más tiempo- no es la gran cosa_

_-Además de apuesto es todo un caballero –dijo una de las amigas de la joven- ¡que suerte tienes!_

_-No digas eso –se sonrojó la chica. El solo las miró algo desconcertado, se preguntó si estaban mal interpretando sus palabras, simplemente no estaba interesado, no intentaba ser amable. Intentó seguir caminando, pero el grupo de amigas de la castaña se interpuso_

_-¿Podrían dejarme pasar? –intentó ocultar su creciente molestia, después de todo le enseñaron ser suave con las mujeres_

_-Ooh pero primero al menos dinos tu nombre –hablo una de ellas_

_-No les hagas caso –sonrió la castaña- solo están emocionadas por hablarle a un chico lindo_

_-E-Eeeh… -eso hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo_

_-Ouuuh que tierno, se sonrojo –chilló una_

_-Es adorable –agregó otra_

_-P-Por favor déjenme pasar –repitió, su paciencia llegaba a su limite_

_Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiese decir algo, otro chico se acercó corriendo y lo agarró por el cuello e hizo como si lo estuviese ahorcando._

_-Al fin te apareces maldito –dijo el nuevo con una sonrisa- oh estas acompañado_

_-…- ninguna de las jóvenes reaccionaba a lo que pasaba_

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –perdió toda la paciencia_

_-Lo siento señoritas, pero este chico está ocupado… –les dedicó una sonrisa y les guiñó un ojo antes de agregar- …conmigo_

_Antes de que pudiese replicar, el chico, cuyo pelo era negro y era más bajo que él, lo arrastro hasta el interior del edificio de la escuela. Una vez fuera del alcance de la vista de indeseados, se alejó el pelinegro y le dio una sonrisa burlona._

_-¡¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?! –gritó molesto el pelirrojo_

_-Se llama salvar tu incompetente trasero –se burló_

_-No soy incompetente –gruñó_

_-Pues a ver como le haces para deshacerte otra vez de un grupo de niñas hormonales –se rió_

_-De todas formas no pedí tu ayuda –miró directo a los ojos rojos del otro chico, quienes lo miraban también directo y con burla_

_-Lo sé, pero como soy tan buena persona decidí ayudarte –contesto sin darle importancia- pero…_

_-¿Pero?_

_-Ahora me debes una –se rió_

_-No –iba a irse a su salón, pero le impidió el paso_

_-No fue una sugerencia Nishikino Maki –su sonrisa no se borraba_

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –esto era extraño, después de todo no era del tipo popular, o al menos no lo creía_

_-Mmm mis compañeros me hablaron de ti –respondió, le dio la espalda- el niño genio de primer año, que no solo es inteligente, sino que también heredero de una de las clínicas más importantes de toda la ciudad y para sumar puntos, eres atractivo. Todo un príncipe azul ¿eh? O más bien rojo, ya sabes, por tu pelo_

_-¿Te burlas de mi? –preguntó molesto_

_-Nop, solo decía –le sonrió inocentemente _

_-Lo que digas –lo miró directo- no te debo algo, pero… te agradezco la intervención_

_-Ooh al menos es un avance –levantó el pulgar, su otra mano sacó su celular y corrió hacia el pelirrojo tomándolo por el brazo_

_-¿Q-Que haces? –se sonrojo por el contacto físico_

_-Tomaré una fotografía daaah –se burló, puso delante de sus caras el celular y sonrió- ¡sonríeee!_

_Sonó el click y se alejó, miró la fotografía asintiendo para si mismo, mientras que Maki lo miraba sorprendido por la forma tan cercana con alguien a quien acaba de conocer._

_-¿Quién eres? –se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del extraño joven_

_-Soy Yazawa Nico, el próximo y mejor Super Idol de todo Japón –dijo orgulloso _

_-Ja, si claro_

_-Hey no te burles –lo miró serio por primera vez- no debes burlarte de los sueños de otras personas, yo lo digo enserio, lo seré_

_-Y-Ya –se puso nervioso por el repentino cambio de humor_

_-Por cierto me puedes llamar solo Nico, no me gustan las formalidades _

_-¿Por qué te trataría de manera formal a alguien que debe tener casi mi misma edad? _

_-¿Misma edad? –su mirada parecía algo molesto, pero no como antes- te informo que soy de tercer año, mocoso_

_-¿Qué? –se sorprendió ante el descubrimiento _

_-No me mires así, ¡es la verdad! –se quejó _

_-B-Bien te creo –sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases- llegaré tarde_

_-Será mejor irnos –lo miró y sonrió- nos vemos luego_

_Sin más se fue, mientras que el pelirrojo se quedo mirando el lugar por el que desapareció antes de suspirar e irse a su clase._

* * *

Maki miraba desde su puesto en el salón del club como trabajaba el pelinegro en los trajes junto a Hanayo y Kotori, el recuerdo de la primera vez que hablaron vino a su cabeza, no había razón para recordarlo, solo lo hizo. Soltó un suspiro.

_Debo hacer algo, esto se vuelve problemático._

* * *

-Nico tienes que acercarte más a Maki para este paso de la canción –le advirtió Umi

-Ya lo sé –el pelinegro hizo una mueca

-Entonces hazlo –esta vez habló Eli

-Aggh que molestos están ambos hoy –se quejó- ¿acaso Kotori y Nozomi se volvieron a molestar con ustedes por ser tan torpes con el romance?

-¿Q-Qué d-dices? –el peliazul se sonrojó a más no poder

-Nicooo –la voz del rubio sonaba peligrosa, pero también estaba avergonzado

-Pff quien habla de torpeza –bufó Maki

-Si tienes algo que decir solo hazlo –miró molesto al menor

-Nada que te importe de seguro –miró en otra dirección. El joven de ojos rojos se pregunto si había hecho algo mal, desde hace un tiempo el pelirrojo había estado actuando extraño con él

-Dejen las peleas de pareja para otro momento, debemos practicar nya –dijo en tono aburrido Rin

-¡No somos pareja! –gritaron al mismo tiempo

Dejaron de lado las peleas y siguieron con la práctica. Como siempre el trió de segundo se fueron juntos, Nozomi y Eli se fueron al consejo estudiantil. Solo quedando el trío de primero más Nico.

-Maki-kuuun –el pelinaranja saltó y tomó del brazo al joven- iremos a jugar con Kayochin ¿vienes?

-Hoy no Rin, tengo… algo que hacer –separó su brazo de su amigo, recogió sus cosas y salió de la azotea

-Chicos –los llamó Nico, Hanayo y Rin lo miraron- ¿saben que le pasa últimamente?

-No lo sé nya –dijo derrotado

-Hemos intentado hablar con él, pero simplemente cambia el tema o no habla –respondió el castaño

-Ese cabeza dura –miró molesto y preocupado la puerta por la cual acababa de irse el pelirrojo

-¿Hablaras con él? –preguntó Rin

-Me gustaría pero siempre me evade

-Ahora de seguro tienes una oportunidad –Hanayo miró hacia abajo desde casi el borde de la azotea, los otros dos lo miraron sin entender- se fue a la sala de música, ¿lo ven?

EL par se acercó y en efecto, el compositor estaba sentado tocando el piano, podían escuchar levemente el sonido que este producía.

-Ooh lo podrás acorralar nya –dio unos pequeños saltos en su lugar

-Eso espero –suspiró el mayor. Tomó sus cosas y se fue en dirección al salón de música

Seguía tocando el piano, pero sin un resultado que le satisficiese, todo lo que lograba producir eran sonidos melancólicos o muy fuertes y agresivos. Suspiró y separó sus manos del teclado.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de él vino al instante a su cabeza. Otro suspiro.

Escuchó que se abría la puerta y se cerraba rápidamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró unos ojos rojos que reflejaban enfado y preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a cerrar sus ojos

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo –se empezó a acercar con lentitud

-Soy el compositor ¿lo recuerdas? –lo miró molesto

-Hasta donde yo sé Umi aún no ha escrito una nueva canción, además… miró el piano- no veo ninguna partitura ¿Cómo estas componiendo sin ellas?

-Lo puedo memorizar

-Siempre tan competente –se posicionó frente a él

-¿Qué quieres? ¿O has venido solo a fastidiarme? –se levantó de la silla- porque si es así puedes desaparecer por donde viniste

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! –el pelinegro avanzó rápido y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa- has estado evadiéndome, y no solo a mí, sino que al resto también, pero en especial a mí

-Estas imaginando cosas –miró a otra dirección, solo no quería mirar a esos ojos rojos

-¡No lo estoy! –apretó más sus manos contra la tela de su ropa- además pareces realmente incomodo de tener que bailar conmigo en esta nueva canción

-Yo… -solo bajó la mirada, al suelo, no lograba pensar en una buena respuesta, una buena escusa para su comportamiento

-Sí hice algo malo solo dilo –se aflojó su cuello, lo miró y vio como el pelinegro bajaba de apoco sus brazos, cayeron como peso muerto, su mirada mostraba profundo dolor y resignación- hablaré con Umi para que cambiemos de pareja

-N-Nico-kun… -el mayor le dio la espalda

-Te dejaré tranquilo… si realmente te molesto, lo haré –giró su cabeza para darle una triste sonrisa- pero al menos podrías decírmelo a la cara

-N-No… yo… -su cerebro se rehusaba a cooperar

-Aagh –se molestó una vez más, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- nos vemos

Al fin reaccionó, corrió hacia la puerta, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor justo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta. Se quedaron quietos unos momentos en completo silencio.

-No… -susurró el pelirrojo

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –el pelinegro no sé movió, sintió como el menor asintió con su cabeza la cual estaba apoyada en su hombro- aún me debes una por salvar tu incompetente trasero

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso –refunfuñó

-Ahora me lo pagaras –se zafó de los brazos del más alto y dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, serio- dime que es lo que te pasa, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

Maki lo miraba esperando una pequeña señal que le indicara que no era necesario hacerlo, que era una broma, pero en los ojos del mayor solo encontró seriedad. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

-Me gustas –dio un paso hacia el de tercer año y apoyó su frente en el hombro de este, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso. Lo dijo, al fin dijo esas simple pero a la vez complicadas palabras. Esperaba la respuesta del otro, cada vez más inseguro, con más miedo

-Sigo sin entender cual es el problema –respondió al fin- porque no veo que _eso _lo sea

-¿A qué te refieres? –se separó para mirarlo a la cara

-Me refiero a que no veo que el que te guste sea un problema –el pelinegro estaba sonrojado- más bien lo veo como una solución

-¿Solución a qué? –acercó un poco más su cara a la del otro

-A-a… -podía ver el nerviosismo creciendo en el mayor

-¿A…? –se acercó más, puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza acorralándolo contra la pared

-A… a lo que también siento por ti –susurró, escuchó como tragaba saliva

-¿Y que sería eso que sientes por mi? –le susurro al oído, sintió como eso provocó un escalofrió en el cuerpo del otro

-D-Deja de jugar –Maki soltó una pequeña risa al ver que las orejas de su acompañante estaban rojas

-Hablo enserio –dejó su cara a unos centímetros de la del pelinegro- tú me pediste una explicación ¿recuerdas? Tú iniciaste esto

Nico no contestó, solo miraba en otra dirección completamente sonrojado. Vio como cerró los ojos para abrirlos mirándolo directamente, no necesitaba palabras para entender lo que continuaría. Nico volvió a cerras los ojos y levantó un poco la barbilla, su cara aún del mismo color que sus ojos.

_Adorable_

También cerró los ojos y acercó su cara hasta encontrar los labios del mayor. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cuerpo, tenso al comienzo, se fue relajando con cada segundo. Sintió como las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a los costados de su camisa. Rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Comenzó a sentir la falta de aire, y con resignación se separó lentamente.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos antes de que sus caras se tornasen completamente rojas y desviasen su mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Eso… fue inesperado –rompió el silencio Nico

-Mm –afirmó

-¿Quién diría que el pequeño Maki podía ser tan dominante? –dijo en tono juguetón

-C-Cállate –se volvieron a mirar- y no me llames pequeño, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que ni siquiera parece estudiante de preparatoria

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso? –toda la vergüenza se reemplazo por sus típicas peleas

-Lo que oíste enano

-Eso te hace a ti un lolicon, pervertido –se intentó defender

Se callaron y se volvieron a avergonzar.

-S-Será mejor irnos –dijo después de toser el mayor

-Sí

Maki se fue al piano para tomar sus cosas, Nico abrió la puerta y espero a que el menor saliera para cerrar. Caminaron en silencio, ambos demasiados sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos como para hablar.

-Aquí nos separamos –anunció el pelinegro

-Oh, cierto –no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado donde sus caminos se separaban, miró alrededor algo decepcionado

-No pongas esa cara –la risa burlona de Nico apareció- me veras mañana, así que no tienes que ponerte tan triste

-N-no estoy triste –se sonrojó el menor

-Pues no se nota

-Eres un idiota

-Pero ahora soy _tu _idiota –su sonrisa dejó de ser burlona y pasó a ser más sincera

-Cierto –se acercó a él, se inclinó y le robó un rápido beso en los labios. Nico solo lo miró sorprendido y con un poco de color en sus mejillas- hasta mañana

-H-Hasta mañana

Se separaron, cada uno en dirección a su casa, cada uno con una sonrisa imborrable de sus caras.

* * *

**_Bueno eso sería, espero que haya quedado bien, no me maten :c _**

**_Intenté basar la personalidad de Maki un poco más en los doujins de Ooshima Tomo, además de la manera en que se conocieron está basado un poco en el manga. _**

**_Siento si hay errores de gramática y/o ortografía, y MUCHAS GRACIAS por su apoyo como siempre._**

**_Oh comenzaré una nueva historia un poco más "madura", será KotoUmi. Pero ni idea de cuando lo subiré jeje, habrá más drama y todo eso e.e en una de esas hasta hay lemon, de todas formas espero su apoyo como siempre -w- _**


	15. Nueva Generación

**_Hace mucho que no hacia un capitulo para este fic, pero aquí está -w- Espero que se entienda bien c: saludos_**

* * *

-¡Kazuki-kuuuuun! –la joven de pelo castaño dio un pequeño salto y abrazó por el cuello al joven

-¡S-Suéltame! –el pelinegro intentó zafarse- me e-estas ahorcando

-Oh lo siento jejeje –se rascó su nuca, para dar pasó a una gran sonrisa- De todas formas buenos días

-Buenos días –Kazuki sobó su cuello en el lugar donde lo presionaron- ¿es necesario ser tan energética tan temprano?

-Es nuestro primer día de clases, por supuesto que sí –dijo emocionada, sus ojos azules brillaban, el joven solo suspiró- además que no es eso solamente, ¡a partir de hoy somos estudiantes de preparatoria!

-Creí que lo éramos desde que nos aceptaron en Otonokizaka –Apuntó

-Sí, pero hoy es más oficial –la joven al ver la cara de poco entusiasmo de su amigo, suspiró- no eres divertido, ¿Dónde está Suzu-chan? Ella me estaría apoyando

-Eso es porque la convences de casi todo –el joven tomó un mechón de su pelo- la compadezco

-Papá dice que solo eres tsundere igual que Maki-san –se burló la castaña

-¡Hey!

-Y no solo él lo dice, Nozomi-san también –el pelinegro se puso rojo, iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpió- hasta tú papá jejeje

-¡Deja de burlarte! –le gritó llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban, se sonrojó más

-Vamos, vamos relájate –se rió, pero se detuvo al ver una sobresaliente cabellera azul- ¡Suzu-chaaaan!

La chica de pelo azul y ojos amarillos miró en dirección a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella, y detrás de ella también iba su mejor amigo.

-Kohana-chan buenos días –saludó con dulzura, la nombrada la abrazó con fuerza, cuando la soltó se encontró con unos ojos morados mirándola- Buenos días Kazuki-kun

-Buenos días Suzume –le dio una sonrisa

-Suzu-chaaan, Kazuki-kun no está emocionado con nuestro primer día, ¡dile algo! –infló sus mejillas

-Bueno, yo creo que Kazuki-kun está emocionado, pero a su manera –intentó encontrar un intermedio entre sus dos amigos

-Su manera tsundere –se burló

-Ya déjame en paz –la miró casi molesto, pese a todo, ya estaba muy acostumbrado con la manera alocada de ser de su mejor amiga

-Es bueno que estemos en la misma clase ¿verdad? –cambió el tema la peli azul

-Sí, es genial –asintió con energía la joven castaña

-Supongo que será mejor así –miró de forma maligna a Kohana- así podremos asegurarnos que cierta persona preste atención en clases y estudie

-Gaah, que horror –se llevo las manos a la cabeza- estamos en el primer día y ya estás hablando de estudiar, eres horrible

-A eso hemos venido a la escuela –la regañó

-Bueno, bueno –intervino otra vez Suzume- ¿no será mejor ir ya a la ceremonia?

-Ah lo olvidé –la castaña recordó la ceremonia de los nuevos alumnos

-Mamá dice que eres igual de despreocupado e idiota que Honoka-san cuando tenía nuestra edad- se burló esta vez Kazuki

-Recuerdo que papá dijo algo parecido –susurró Suzume

-¡No!, ¿Umi-san también? –se quejó

-Con mayor razón él, era su mejor amigo en la escuela, bueno aún lo son –volvió a tomar un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos- él tenía que lidiar con sus locuras

-Pero mamá dice que no se arrepienten ni un poco –sonrió amable la peli azul y tomó las manos de Kohana- papá concuerda con ella

-Gracias Suzu-chan, tú si eres buena amiga, no como otros –le lanzó una mirada fulminadora al pelinegro

-De todas formas tanto mi papá como mi mamá le están muy agradecidos a Honoka-san –comentó el adolescente

-Jejeje espero poder hacer lo mismo yo –formó puños con sus manos de emoción- no sé como, pero crearé muchos y geniales recuerdos con todos

Sin avisar la joven salió corriendo en dirección al auditorio, los otros dos jóvenes se miraron y se rieron.

-Creo que lo logrará –dijo poniéndose a caminar Suzume- crear buenos recuerdos

-De seguro lo hará –se rió Kazuki- una vez que tiene una real meta en su cabeza es imposible sacársela

-Mis padres me dijeron lo mismo sobre Honoka-san –podían mirar como Kohana les hacía señas con la mano desde lejos- y por eso están muy agradecidos con él

-Sí, los míos igual –se rió de la manera en que parecía no darle vergüenza a su mejor amiga llamar tanto la atención, de hecho ni siquiera lo notaba- supongo que está será la nueva y alocada generación

-Síp –asintió, ya habían llegado junto a Kohana- además… este año nos reunimos todos, bueno casi

-Son lentos –se quejó tomó a ambos por la mano y los arrastró hasta el auditorio- ya va a comenzar

-Eso fue aburrido –salió del auditorio somnolienta

-Sin embargo dormiste casi todo el discurso –se rió Suzume

-Deberías ser más respetuosa, además si estas tan emocionada no sé como te dormiste –la regañó Kazuki

-Es que decir tantas cosas innecesarias me dio sueño, en especial cuando salió el representante de primero –se burló la castaña

-¡No lo fue! –se defendió el pelinegro- solo que tú eres una idiota

-No deberías tratar así a una mujer Kazucchi –una voz detrás de ellos los hizo voltearse

Se encontraron con dos chicas ante ellos, ambas altas y esbeltas, una con cabello morado y ojos azules, mientras que la otra tenía ojos verde esmeralda y era rubia.

-No me llames así –espetó

-Que agresivo –se burló la rubia- ¿tan temprano y ya de mal humor?

-Creí que siempre lo estaba –dijo la peli morada y las cuatros chicas se rieron del pobre peli negro, que su cara se tornó rojiza

-Ustedes dos son unas demonios –les dijo a las mellizas

-Preferimos el termino ángeles caídos… voluntariamente –se rió la joven de ojos azules

-y Emily es la peor de las dos –miró a otro lugar molesto

-Pero yo se que te gusta –Dijo la rubia al oído de Kazuki para que solo él supiera

-¡Noël! -gritó rojo

-¿Qué le dijiste? –miró con inocencia a su melliza

-Naaada muy importante- le sonrió

-¿No está Toshio-kun con ustedes? –preguntó Suzume

-Fue a comprar algo para comer –respondió Emily

-¿Qué hay de Hikaru? –preguntó Noël

-Él debía hacer algo así que se saltó la ceremonia, me va a llamar cuando llegue –respondió Kohana

-Ka-zu-ki-kuun –escucharon la voz de un chico. De la nada apareció un joven de pelo naranja que tomaba al pelinegro por el cuello y desordenando su cabello

-¡Suéltame! –gritó molesto, lo hizo y el joven le dio una sonrisa feliz- ¿hoy ustedes se propusieron matarme o qué?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó ladeando su cabeza el recién llegado

-Tú y Kohana me ahorcaron como saludo… ¿no pueden decir buenos días de forma normal?

-No –escuchó sorprendido la respuesta de todos sus amigos, luego se echaron a reír

-Buenos días Suzu-chan, Kohana-chan –saludó

-Buenos días Toshio-kun –sonrió la peli azul

-Buenos días Toshio-kun –saludo con más ánimos Kohana

-Soy Toshio-senpai ahora –dijo irguiéndose orgulloso

-Ni loco esperes que te diga sempai –Kazuki miró en diferente dirección, no directo al peli naranja

-Pero debes hacerlo ahora que estas en la escuela con nosotros –Emily sonrió con malicia- y somos mayores, así que somos sempais de ahora en adelante

-Tienen razón Kazuki-kun –concordó Suzume. El joven como respuesta solo hizo una mueca.

-Por cierto Kazuki se hizo popular rápidamente con su discurso –comentó Noël

-Cierto, escuché varias chicas hablando sobre "guapo chico de primero" –se burló Toshio

-Oooh así que ya es famoso Kazuki-kun –se rió Kohana- tendremos que cuidarnos Suzume, sino las chicas se pondrán muy celosas de nosotras

-Cierto, tal vez deberíamos alejarnos un poco, además dicen que la fama cambia a la gente –le siguió el juego la peli azul

-No tu también Suzume –dijo exasperado el peli negro- en momentos así me gustaría que este aquí Takeru

-Ahora él también es tu sempai –le recordó Emily- debes ser más respetuoso

-¿Quién debe ser respetuoso?

-Lo que faltaba –suspiró Kazuki

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermana mayor mocoso –lo golpeo en el brazo

-Mai-sempai buenos días –saludaron las dos chicas de primero

-Buenos días chicas –les sonrió con amabilidad para enseguida pasar a un aire de superioridad- me alegro que recuerden que deben llamarme sempai

-Cierto, como es físicamente no se nota mucho –se burló Tohio

-¿Qué dijiste? –la miró molesta

-Que no pareces sempai –dijo ligeramente, la joven lo tomó de las mejillas y las jaló- Auuuhg

-Maldito palote –le soltó las mejillas y el joven se llevó las manos a la cara

-Solo estas celosa de que soy alto y tú no –se volvió a burlar, pero antes de que pudiese golpearlo salió corriendo, y ella lo persigo

-Ya empezaron, les darán una mala imagen a los de primer año –habló una nueva voz, profunda y calmada

-Nee-chan, solo se están divirtiendo –Suzume se acercó al recién llegado

-Eres demasiado estricto Takeru –le sonrió Noël

El nuevo joven que apareció tenía el pelo gris y ojos amarillo, pero más oscuros que los de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué pasó con el "sempai"? –la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ahora que estamos todos no creo que sea necesario las formalidades –se encogió de hombros

-Entonces ¿por qué nos fastidian a nosotros con lo de sempai? –se quejó Kazuki

-Te quejas demasiado y es solo el primer día –apuntó Kohana

-Su culpa –contestó

-Eres lenta –apareció Toshio- y creía que tenias mejor condición física

-Deja de burlarte de mí –le gritó Mai

-Pero es divertido –hizo un puchero

-Mai debemos irnos –la llamó Takeru

-Sí, lo sé –asintió la pelirroja ambos dieron media vuelta

-Nos juntaremos al termino de las clases –les avisó Kohana- nos vemos aquí mismo

-De acuerdo –Sonrió Mai

-No metas en problemas a mi hermana –le advirtió Takeru

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso? –hizo un puchero

-Porque siempre metes en problemas a nuestros hermanitos –la mirada de "es obvio" de Mai hizo reír nerviosa a la castaña

-Nosotros también nos iremos –habló Noël

-Que aburrido, ir a clases –Toshio suspiró

-Vamos, será interesante –le guiñó Emily

-Nos vemos en un par de horas –se despidieron el trió de segundo año

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a nuestro salón –Kazuki se puso a caminar

* * *

El trió de primero se puso a caminar en dirección a su nuevo salón. Miraron a su alrededor para mirar todo, aunque Suzume ya había estado en la escuela varias veces para ver a su abuela, pero verla llena de estudiantes y siendo ella misma una de ellos era una sensación totalmente diferente.

Cuando encontraron su salón los tres jóvenes fueron directo a tomar asiento según su apellido. Estando en eso Kohana recibió un mensaje.

-Es Hikaru-kun, lo iré a buscar –dijo emocionada y salió corriendo del salón

-Algún día aprenderá que no se debe correr en la escuela –se rió Suzume

-Lo dudo -dijo en tono aburrido el pelinegro

-Pero tenían razón Toshio-kun

-¿Sobre qué?

-Llamas la atención –se rió suavemente- te volviste popular muy rápido

-¿E-Eh? –sus ojos morados recorrieron el salón y notó la mirada de varios de sus compañeros, en especial el de las chicas-, se sonrojó

-Te sonrojaste –se burló la peli azul

-Y a ti te están mirando los chicos –espetó tratando de pasar la atención a ella

-Solo porque estoy junto a ti –la mirada burlesca de la joven hizo soltar un gruñido del pelinegro

-¡Vamos, vamos! –escucharon la voz de Kohana, que entraba al salón seguida por un chico sonrojado, de cabello rubio y ojos de un color entre azul y verde

-Kohana-chan deja de jalar tanto de mi brazo –pidió con una voz suave. Lo castaña lo hizo y se sonrió feliz, se acercaron donde estaban Suzume y Kazuki

-Hola chicos –saludo con amabilidad el rubio

-Buenos días –respondieron al mismo tiempo

-¿No es genial que estemos los cuatro juntos? –habló emocionada Kohana aferrándose al brazo del recién llegado

-Si haces eso tendrán una idea equivocada sobre nosotros Kohana-chan –rió nervioso Hikaru

-¿De verdad? –ladeo la cabeza genuinamente sorprendida- pero…

-Aquí solo nosotros sabemos que ustedes son primos –habló Kazuki con voz fuerte y clara para que se escuchara, lo cual logró un efecto en el salón, todos se pusieron a susurrar- que molesto

-¿Te molesta que piensen que tengo algo con Hikaru-kun? –Kohana se acercó a Kazuki y lo tomó por los hombros y con una sonrisa maligna en su cara- ¿Te pone celoso~?

-Sigue soñando –apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo

-Kohana-chan, recuerda que a Kazuki-kun le gusta Emily-chan –se burló con una linda sonrisa Suzume

-¡Suzume! –el pelinegro se tornó completamente rojo- n-no me gusta ese demonio

-Tendría mejor efecto si no te hubieses puesto tan rojo –se rió con suavidad Hikaru

-¿Tú también? –miró al rubio molesto- denme un respiro

-Sabes, tal vez no sea mayor que Emily-chan, pero sigo siendo también su primo –habló serio el rubio- debo protegerla, así que no creas que te lo dejaré fácil

-Y-Yo… -su cara se tornó más roja

-Pobre, si quiere llegar a Emily-chan tendrá que pasar por Hikaru-kun y lo peor… -Suzume lo miró seria- sino que a Noël-chan también

-¡D-Dejen eso! ¡Ella no me gusta!

-… -los otros tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí- no te creemos

-¿Qué con esa simultaneidad? –los miró sorprendido

-Pero Emily-chan tendrá que liderar con Mai-chan –habló Kohana- no lo tendrán fácil, será un amor difícil

-Ya déjenme en paz – suspiró derrotado

-Por cierto hablando de amor –la peli azul puso un dedo en su barbilla y miró a su mejor amiga- ¿Yuna-chan ya tiene permiso para salir con Akihiro-kun?

-Después de varias quejas de papá ahora puede –se rió nerviosa la castaña- mamá habló con mi papá y lo convenció

-No le veo el problema, después de todo Akihiro es hijo de Eren-san y Anjuu-san, los mejores amigos de tú madre –Kazuki miró a otro lugar sonando aburrido- Honoka-san solo estaba siendo el típico padre sobreprotector

-Yo creo que solo quería molestar a one-chan –se rió Kohana- y de paso a mamá

-Tu papá es raro –murmuró el pelinegro

-Pero yo creo que la persona que tendrá más problemas de todos nosotros en conseguir novio será… -dijo Hikaru con nervios en su voz. Los tres chicos miraron a Suzume quien pasó su mirada por sus tres amigos antes de sonrojarse un poco

-Te compadezco Suzu-chan –Kohana tomó las manos de su mejor amiga entre las suyas- con Umi-san y Takeru-kun…

-Tendrás que ser muy valiente –susurró Kazuki a Hikaru quien se sonrojó al instante

-Pero… solo se preocupan por mí –intentó excusar a su padre y hermano la peli azul- tal vez se ven un poco estrictos, ¡p-pero no lo son!

-A Umi-san no será tan difícil mientras Kotori-san esté de tu lado –sonrió amable Hikaru, aún un poco sonrojado

-Tendremos que conseguir una novia para que controle a Takeru-kun –dijo decidida Kohana- ¡decidido!

-Kohana-chan… -la miró nerviosa, conocía a su hermano y si se llegaba a enterar de lo que tramaban se molestaría

-Creo que una buena opción sería Noël-chan –comentó Hikaru

-Oooh, me gusta –asintió con energía la castaña

Antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo el tema apareció la profesora, por lo que todos fueron a tomar sus lugares y comenzó la clase.

* * *

Al término de estas los cuatro de primero salieron del salón para reunirse con sus amigos, los demás estaban esperándolos en la entrada.

-Al fin llegan –se quejó Mai

-¿No se metieron en problemas verdad? –preguntó Takeru

-Creo que esperan lo peor de nosotros –se rió nervioso Hikaru

-Con Kohana no me sorprende –Kazuki se puso a jugar con un mechón de su pelo

-No he hecho nada malo –se defendió la castaña- además no me arrepentiré por vivir mi vida como chica de preparatoria al máximo

El resto de los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

-Es igual a Honoka-san –susurró Emily a su hermana

-Exactamente igual, como el video que nos mostró mamá –asintió Noël, sonrió- los mismos ojos y mirada, esto será problemático

-Divertido querrás decir –sonrió a la rubia

-¡Nosotros seremos los nuevos y mejorados Idols de Otonokizaka! –Kohana se adelantó a los demás jóvenes

-Estas demente –sonrió Kazuki- p-pero supongo que no tendré más opción que vigilar que no hagas alguna idioteces

-Yo apoyaré siempre a Kohana-chan –sonrió feliz Suzume- además suena muy divertido

-Yo también quiero –los ojos de Hikaru se iluminaron

-No dejaré a mi hermana menor sola en algo tan loco como esto, así que también estoy dentro –sonrió Takeru- admito que también suena divertido

-Estarán perdidos sin mí así que también entro –se dio aire importante Mai

-No hay forma de negarnos ¿verdad? –se rió Noël

-Para nada –Emily tomó una carta de tarot en sus manos- estamos destinados a hacer esto

-Esto será muy divertido –Toshio se puso a dar brinquitos en su lugar- lo haré

-Entonces está decidido –Kohana se volteo para mirar a todos sus amigos- Seremos incluso mejores que µ's, sé que podremos hacerlo y venceremos a los de UTX, incluyendo a mi hermana mayor

-¡Nuestro brillante futuro comienza hoy! –Kohana levantó su puño al aire

-¡Sí! –gritaron el resto de los adolescentes

* * *

_**Eso fue el nuevo capitulo, sobre los hijos de nuestro protagonistas -w- espero que les gustara y se haya entendido. **_

_**Amm el proximo espero que sea NozoEli yaoi, ya que me lo han pedido mucho jejeje, prometo hacerlo c:**_

_**Si tienen una nueva petición haganla con confianza... lo del lemon... eso lo intentaré, no prometo esto eso si jajaja.**_

_**Explicaré los nombres -w- : kohana significa pequeña flor (juro que no me di cuenta que lo puedo ocupar como anagrama para Honoka xD)**_

_**Suzume: gorrión; **__**Kazuki: paz, esperanza; Takeru: noble, guerrero; Yuna: Poder; Mai: Bailar, alentar, animar; Toshio: Sagaz, ágil; Hikaru: luz; Akihiro: brillante, gloria**_

_**Noël y Emily... es obvio no? son las que creo una de mis artistas favoritas Lilaccu *-* **_

_**Es como raro mezclar las personalidades y todo eso, pero espero que resultara bien. Pero fue divertido mezclar como parejas que no son parte de las principales en sus hijos xD a ver si se dan cuenta cuales son esas parejas... aunque una no es tan obvia.**_

_**Como siempre olvidé agregar algo importante: Los de primer año: Kohana 2°hija de TsubaHono, Hikaru 1° hijo de Yukiho y Arisa, Kazuki 2°hijo de NicoMaki, Suzume 2° hija de KotoUmi.**_

_**Segundo año: Noël y Emily hijas de NozoEli, Toshio 1° hijo de RinPana**_

_**Tercer año: Takeru 1° hijo de KotoUmi, Mai 1° hija de NicoMaki, Yuna 1° hija de TsubaHono (estudia en UTX), Akihiro 1° Hijo de EreAnjuu (también de UTX)**_

_**Eso sería el perfil general de los chicos jajaja**_

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo son lo mejors**_


	16. NozoEli Yaoi

**_Al fin hice el NozoEli yaoi, la verdad no estaba segura como hacerlo y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza hoy en la mañana xD. Espero que les guste_**

* * *

El par estaba sentado en la mesa estudiando, cada uno bastante concentrados. El silencio inundaba el lugar.

-Mmh… -soltó un sonido el peli morado, estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza

-¿Cansado? –preguntó su mejor amigo sin levantar la vista de su libro

-Más bien aburrido –respondió divertido. Y sonrió más al ver que el otro joven fruncía el ceño en respuesta- hemos estado estudiando por dos horas seguidas, es normal que mi concentración comience a disminuir

-Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró y cerró su libro, miró a los ojos de color esmeralda que lo miraban de vuelta

-¿También tomaras un descanso?

-Sí, creo que si no lo hago será un desperdicio de tiempo, ya que no me concentraré completamente

-Eres demasiado serio –puso su dedo índice sobre la mejilla del rubio

-Solo quiero pasar el examen de admisión a la universidad –los ojos azules lo miraban con seriedad- y también quiero que tu lo hagas

-Lo haremos –sonrió cálidamente

-¿Tus cartas lo dicen? –apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Nop –Se levantó de la silla y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Eli y los masajeo un poco- lo sé, porque hemos estudiado mucho y realmente lo estamos haciendo bien

-Eso espero –bajó la mirada y trató de ocultar su rostro de su mejor amigo para que no notase el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas- no quiero separarme de ti

-Ouuh que romántico –se burló

-No es romántico –se defendió, aun sin mirar a Nozomi- simplemente… eres mi mejor amigo por tres años ya… no quiero…

-Entiendo –susurró cerca de su oído, pero rápidamente se separó y se volvió a sentar- no te preocupes, lo lograremos y seguiremos juntos

Le dedico una gran sonrisa y golpeo el hombro de manera juguetona al otro joven. Quien lo miró divertido y le devolvió el golpe un poco más fuerte.

-Tienes razón, lo lograremos

-Por su puesto, casi siempre tengo razón –devolvió otro golpe al hombro del rubio, esta vez agregando más fuerza

-Sí claro –dijo sarcásticamente, otro golpe al hombro del peli morado, con más fuerza que antes.

Se miraron desafiantes, sus sonrisas no se borraban de sus bocas, los golpes aumentaban de intensidad con cada uno que daban. Se pusieron de pie mirándose fijamente. Caminaron hasta donde había más espacio libre y empezaron a golpearse una vez más.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor Elicchi –se burló tomando los hombros del nombrado

-Sí lo tomo enserio te podría lastimar –El rubio lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa de Nozomi

Empezaron a forcejear, terminando en el suelo ambos. Eli se sentó sobre Nozomi. Por culpa del forcejeo anterior el mayor quedó con su camisa abierta. El rubio se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo de una manera en cierta forma curiosa.

-E-Elicchi de-deja de mirarme –El peli morado se avergonzó, trató de moverse, pero el agarre del menor era fuerte y a causa de la vergüenza perdió su propia fuerza- ¡pareces pervertido!

-No-No lo soy –se defendió también sonrojándose- es… solo que… estas más marcado que yo, ¡harasho!

-¡Sigues sonando como un pervertido! –se quejó aún más rojo por el comentario o cumplido, no estaba seguro como tomarlo

Soltó la muñeca izquierda de Nozomi y con su mano derecha tocó en medio del pecho de su amigo, lentamente y con cierta delicadeza comenzó a bajar hasta los abdominales. El mayor se estremeció con el contacto. Eli sacó la vista del cuerpo del peli morado y la posó en sus ojos.

-Nozomi –susurró acercándose lentamente hasta el cuello del otro chico.

Besó su cuello y lo mordió un poco, haciendo que el mayor mordiera su labio inferior para no hacer sonido alguno. Lo cual provocó que el rubio lo tomara como un reto, seguiría haciendo lo mismo hasta escuchar algún sonido por parte de su mejor amigo.

_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntó calmadamente.

Llegó a un punto más sensible de Nozomi, cerca de su oreja. Esta vez, el mayor, no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido. Eli se separó satisfecho, sonriendo triunfal, pero su expresión fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de sorpresa al sentir como Nozomi giraba sobre si, haciendo que Eli cayera al suelo y se posicionara esta vez él sobre el rubio.

-Me las pagaras –amenazó completamente rojo

-Con esa mirada en tu rostro y el rubor no ayudan al efecto de intimidación –se burló con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Ya veremos –Después de decir esto, atacó directamente el cuello del menor

No se contuvo y lo besó, mordió, succionó repetidamente, haciendo que el rubio apretara sus dientes para mantenerse callado, sentía como en su garganta se estuviese llenando de aire exigiendo salir en un gemido. Nozomi se separó y lo miró con seriedad, haciendo que Eli se quedara helado por alguna razón. Sonrió de una manera que hizo al rubio estremecer y a la vez le secó la garganta. El peli morado apretó con más fuerza las muñecas del menor y lo besó en los labios. Fue apasionado, Nozomi dominando por completo la situación y Eli abrumado por la nueva sensación. El rubio sintió como su mejor amigo mordía su labio haciendo que abriera un poco su boca, en ese momento aprovechó e introdujo la lengua. Eli no pudo más y soltó un sonoro gemido. Nozomi se apartó con una gran sonrisa en su cara y su cara completamente roja.

-Elicchi –lo llamó casi en un jadeo

-No-Nozomi… -se miraron avergonzado. Eli lentamente se sentó en el mismo lugar en que estaba recostado y aun con su mejor amigo sobre sus piernas

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez el beso fue tierno y transmitiendo todo el amor que podían. Fue mucho más placentero que el beso anterior, de alguna forma se conectaron mejor.

-Lo-Lo siento –bajó la mirada avergonzado

-No lo hagas, no te disculpes –acaricio la mejilla del peli morado con su pulgar, lentamente. Le sonrió con ternura, acercó más su cara a la de él, apoyando su frente contra la de su amigo

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó con un toque de miedo

-Mmmh… no estoy seguro –puso su mano bajo su barbilla pensando

-Elicchi idiota –suspiró

-¡¿Por qué?! –lo miró sorprendido y algo alarmado

-¡Porque es ahora cuando dices que quieres que sea tu novio! –Gritó completamente rojo

-¡Pensé que eso ya estaba establecido! –dijo confundido y también sonrojado

-¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Ahora! ¡Cuando nos besamos por segunda vez!

-¡¿Cómo voy a saber que en ese momento nos convertimos en novios si no me lo dices?!

-¡Pe-Pero es obvio! –Eli lo quedó mirando un momento antes de ladear su cabeza y frunció el ceño un poco- espera… tal vez no tanto

-¿Lo ves? ¡Elicchi idiota! –Nozomi se puso a reír. Se levantó de las piernas del rubio y se estiró en el suelo a su lado

-Supongo que lo soy, un poco –se rió también, se volvió a recostar y miró a su derecha donde estaba su ahora novio- entonces… ¿Nozomi serías mi novio?

-Lo voy a pensar –respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Nozomi –dijo en un suspiro

-Sabes que bromeo –golpeo el hombro del rubio. Eli miró el lugar golpeado, alzó una ceja y sonrió

-¿Quieres pelear otra vez? –su voz sonó más sexy y profunda de lo que esperaba, pero aun así le gustó la reacción que produjo en el otro

-¡Eres un pervertido! –rodó dándole la espalda y tapó su sonrojada cara

-No tanto como tú –lo abrazó por detrás

-Claro que no –contestó con una voz algo infantil, giró su cabeza para verlo un poco- te recuerdo que tu empezaste con los besos

-No puedo discutir eso –se volvió a reír- pero no me hace un pervertido

Ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno estaba seguro de que decir. No estaban seguros cuanto tiempo pasó estando en el suelo, Eli abrazando a Nozomi.

-Creo que sería bueno volver a estudiar –habló por fin Eli

-¿De verdad te podrás concentrar después de esto? –el peli morado se volteo completamente y miró a su novio, con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Sí, ahora tengo aun más motivación –acaricio el rostro del peli morado- porque… ahora más que nunca no quiero que nos separen

-Siempre tan encantador –se rió

-Solo contigo –sonrió

-Vamos a estudiar –Nozomi se puso de pie y tendió la mano a Eli para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Sí –tomó la mano de Nozomi, no queriendo soltarla nunca más

* * *

_**Gracias por todo su apoyo *-*/ hasta ahora, el proximo cap creo que será... jejejeje no spoilers**_

_**Datos curiosos, las personas con el cuerpo como Nozomi y Hanayo (chubby, aunque en sí tiene otro nombre) es facil ganar grasa, como también musculo, por eso si Nozomi hombre hace ejercicio, es muy factible que gané más musculo que el resto del grupo. Por eso tiene más que Eli. Eso jajajaja. **_

_**Como también sé que hay un estudio donde sale que los hombres suelen golpearse unos con otros como muestra de cariño ya que, andar tomados del brazo o de la mano como las amigas mujeres lo hacen, seria raro. Además de que suelen ser más brutos y torpes, según yo xDD por eso los hice golpearse y terminaron en una pelea en el suelo. Aunque eso es más en los adolescentes, y como ellos pese a todo solo tienen 17... Bueno... sí es verdad o no... ni idea, solo pensé que es una forma en que ellos se llevarían ya que son tan competitivos jajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus sugerencias c:**_

_**GRACIAS POR TOOODO EL APOYO**_


	17. KotoUmi Yaoi

**_Al fin nuevo cap en este fic jaja ahora es turno de kotoumi yaoi, ojala sea de su agrado_**

* * *

Koroti iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela concentrado en su block de dibujo, pensando en el nuevo traje para la próxima presentación de µ's. sin darse cuenta chocó contra otro estudiante haciendo que se le cayera el block y él retrocediera unos pasos.

-Lo-Lo siento –dijo abriendo los ojos, los que había cerrado en el momento del impacto. Frente a él estaba uno de los chicos más hostiles de la escuela junto con su grupo de amigos. Era grande y una presencia intimidatoria.

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota –le gritó el joven frente a él

-Lo siento –repitió bajando un poco la mirada, se agachó para recoger su block, pero un pie sobre el objeto se lo impidió, alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos mirándolo con desprecio- ¿eh?

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –se arrodillo para tomar el block- ¿dibujos? ¿Y de ropa? Bien, había escuchado que eres rarito, pero pensé que eran solo rumores

Kotori se puso de pie, sus manos sudaban y temblaban, su corazón latía rápido por adrenalina y miedo, sabía que lo que se avenía no era bueno, para nada, pero pese a eso se mantuvo firme frente al otro chico.

-Por favor devuélvemelo –pidió con cortesía, pero sin mucha amabilidad

-¿Por qué debería? –siguió mirando los dibujos- ¿Te gusta diseñar ropa o algo así?

-Sí –contestó con firmeza

-Eres un afeminado –se burló, sus otros amigos se rieron junto con él

-Devuélvemelo –repitió intentando hacer caso omiso al insulto previo

-No quiero –se rió, tomó una hoja y la arrancó rompiéndola en varios pedazos, los ojos de Kotori se abrieron de par en par, sintió mucha furia, apretó con fuerza sus puños intentó contener las lagrimas y las ganas de golpear al otro, después de todo no era propio de él ser así de agresivo.

-Detente –pidió con un hilo de voz

-Ruega –se burló y los demás volvieron a reír- como eres una linda niñita no te haré sufrir mucho, solo arrodíllate y ruega para que te lo devuelva

La mirada de Kotori se empezaba a nublar, la rabia aumentaba a cada palabra del otro, sintió su mandíbula completamente tensa.

-¿No me oíste? Dije que ruegues –al no ver reacción por parte del peli gris además de la mirada llena de rabia, sonrió y tomó otra hoja entre sus dedos y la arrancó, lentamente la rompió frente a los ojos de Kotori haciendo cada movimiento prolongado- bueno, tú lo pediste

El peli gris no pudo más y lo golpeo en la cara, haciéndolo caer y de paso botó el block. Los amigos del sujeto lo miraron sorprendidos para luego correr hacia él. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha y en el estomago, se quedó sin aire, otro golpe en la cara, para luego solo escuchar unos gritos y golpes, pero ninguno llegó a él, parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista se aclaró, se encontró con la mayoría de los que lo atacaron en el suelo, un joven de pelo azul y corto dándole la espalda, encarando a los demás.

-¡Lárguense o les ira mucho peor! –gritó haciendo que la mayoría saliera corriendo torpemente del lugar

-Umi-kun –susurró el peli gris sorprendido

-Kotori –el llamado se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie

-¿Cuándo… llegaste? –dijo de manera entrecortada aún un poco mareado por los golpes

-¡Eso no importa ahora! –dijo un poco molesto, al ver como su mejor amigo bajó la mirada- lo siento, vamos a la enfermería

Umi pasó el brazo izquierdo de Kotori por sobre sus hombros, lo ayudó a mantener el equilibrio y se encaminaron a la enfermería, ninguno habló en el camino. El peli gris solo miraba a su mejor amigo de reojo, notó que en su otro brazo llevaba su block de dibujos. Entraron a la enfermería, el peli azul hizo sentar al otro joven en una camilla, mientras él buscaba algunos ungüentos y parches.

-No puedo creer que lo golpeaste –comentó el peli azul limpiando la herida que tenía el peli gris cerca de la boca

-¿Lo viste? –lo miró sorprendido, pero cerró los ojos al sentir un pequeño ardor en su mejilla- ¡aauuch!

-Quédate quieto –ordenó, luego suspiró- sí, lo vi de lejos, cuando me di cuenta que lo habías golpeado, era obvio que los demás idiotas se vengarían, te iban a golpear así que corrí hasta allí lo más rápido que pude

-Gracias –sonrió amable, luego bajó su mirada, triste- sé que no debí golpearlo, pero… es que…

-Entiendo, te costó mucho diseñar esos trajes, te esforzaste –le sonrió, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del otro- entiendo que te molestara si destruyó tu arduo trabajo

-¡No es por eso! –chilló mirándolo a los ojos, para bajar una vez más la vista- esos diseños… eran recuerdo importantes para mí, no es por el esfuerzo que hice al crearlos, bueno sí en parte, pero lo más importante era el cómo llegué a ellos, todo lo que pasamos juntos, como todos ustedes me inspiraron para crearlos, eran memorias para mí, casi como un diario de vida o un álbum de fotografías

Umi se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, no pensaba que esos dibujos, diseños, tuviesen tanto significado, tanta emocionalidad arraigada en ellos, pero entendió como se sentía su mejor amigo, se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó.

-¿U-Umi-kun? –el peli gris se asustó un poco por el extraño gesto de afecto

-Está bien, prometo que haremos más recuerdos, que podrás seguir diseñando y recordaras todo lo bueno y malo de nuestro tiempo como µ's –le acaricio el pelo lentamente- sé que sería tonto decir algo como, dibújalos otra vez, pero tal vez eso no sea tan malo… revivir ciertos momentos… e incluso mejorar los que estaban

-Tal vez… -susurró, abrazó a Umi de vuelta- solo… soy débil y no pude defender algo tan importante para mí

-Yo creo que fue todo lo contrario, fuiste muy fuerte –se apartó y le sonrió con calidez- el soportar lo que él hizo, debió doler mucho, aun así te contuviste, y no solo eso sino que decidiste enfrentarte a él sabiendo que perderías, que incluso si le ganabas a él, el resto iría a por ti

-Gracias Umi-kun –sonrió por primera vez- por ayudarme

-Eso es lo mínimo que debo hacer, ayudar a mis amigos cuando tienen problemas

Ambos se quedaron callados, Umi siguió curando a Kotori, aunque fue bastante torpe en el proceso, pero el peli gris no se quejó, estaba feliz, sentir ese intento de ser delicado la conmovía, pensaba que seguramente su mejor amigo lo veía como algo delicado y frágil, y eso le recordó algo.

-¿Crees que soy afeminado? –preguntó avergonzado

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde viene eso? –Umi lo miró confundido

-Muchos piensan que lo soy, después de todo me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con moda… algo visto por la sociedad como algo netamente femenino –contestó, se rehusaba a mirar directamente a esos ojos café claro

-Kotori… -parecía pensar un momento la respuesta- yo creo que… esos estereotipos estúpidos no llevaran a la sociedad a un avance cultural. Y no creo que seas afeminado, solo creo que no niegas la parte femenina en ti, que todos tenemos, pero desde niños nos obligaron a reprimir, por eso los hombres somos en general más agresivos y torpes, nos enseñaron a reprimir esas emociones y a no llorar, dejando salir todo de manera violenta. Creo que eres… perfecto así como eres. Aunque si quieres una prueba que eres tan hombre como cualquier otro… es que pese a todo… eres un pervertido

-¡Hey! No lo soy –se sonrojó- solo me gusta apreciar la belleza del yuri, !además decir eso estás haciendo un estereotipo de los hombres!

-Suenas como Nozomi –se burló- y cierto, tienes razón, no todos los hombres lo somos

-Agh Umi-kun idiota –le golpeo con fuerza el hombro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de la silla en que estaba sentado

-Ouch, Kotori eso dolió –se froto con su mano el lugar golpeado- eso explica como es que pudiste hacer caer a ese mastodonte, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas

-Eso es gracias a los entrenamientos de resistencia –se rió, se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre Umi quien intentaba levantarse hasta que se lo impidió- gracias Umi-kun, por lo que dijiste, gracias

-Solo es la verdad –contestó

-¿Crees que soy perfecto? –preguntó sonrojado

-Esa palabra queda corta para describirte –hizo que Kotori lo mirara a la cara, estaba muy rojo

-Ahora tú suenas como Eli-kun coqueteando con Nozomi-kun –soltó una risita

-Tal vez estamos aprendiendo lo equivocado de nuestros senpais –se rió también

-Umi-kun –lo llamó con suavidad. Ambos se habían dejado de reír, mirándose fijamente comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que sus labios estaban solo a milímetros de distancia, Kotori se detuvo, Umi dudo un momento pero cerró la poca distancia que separaban sus labios. Solo se quedaron así un momento, segundos, con los labios juntos, sin hacer mayores movimientos. Al separarse se miraron un instante hasta que Kotori volvió a poner sus labios sobre los de su mejor amigo. La segunda vez que se separaron ambos se miraban con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Debemos volver a clases –murmuró Umi

-Pero aun estoy herido –sonrió Kotori- y cansado

-Kotori –dijo con un tono de voz que usualmente usaba con Honoka, el de advertencia

-Solo por esta vez ¿sí? –una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios del peli gris

-No

-¿Por favoooor? –una mirada triste apareció en los ojos ámbar de Kotori

-Está bien –suspiró resignado- pero será la primera y última vez

-Sí –contestó feliz. Se levantó y se recostó en la camilla, haciendo señas a Umi para que se acercara- Umi-kun duerme conmigo

-¿Pero que dices? –Umi se sonrojó ante la petición

-Domir, Umi-kun, dormir, no otra cosa –se rió divertido por la expresión de su ahora novio…- Umi-kun… ¿ahora somos… novios?

-… -Umi parecía sorprendido por la pregunta- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-…-Kotori lo miró divertido, lo tomó de la mano y lo forzó a recostarse a su lado- por supuesto

-Me alegro, mucho –sonrió aliviado, abrazó al peli gris- Kotori…

-¿Sí? –el joven comenzaba a quedarse dormido

-Esta será la primera y última vez que saltamos clases por algo como esto

-Sí Umi-kun

Se quedaron dormidos en la enfermería hasta que Rin los encontró junto con Hanayo, el peli naranja se cayó corriendo y su rodilla sangraba.

Pese a lo que dijo Umi, no fue la última vez que faltaron a clases quedándose en la enfermería y más de una vez fue por su propia sugerencia.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado owo_**

**_y en cuanto a lo que "dijo umi" de verdad espero no haber ofendido a nadie, es algo que vi en un mini documental hace un tiempo, sobre porque los hombres eran malos expresando lo que sentian, de todas formas si fue así lo siento :cc_**

**_Gracias por todo su apoyo como siempre *-*_**


End file.
